You Can't Just Wing It!
by OhSnap501
Summary: Kiya and Gaara are back and this time what sort of shenanigans can they get into? Sequel to "Suna Has a Library?" so read that first! Again Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here it is: The first chapter of the sequel to "Suna has a Library?" I know you have been waiting for the office sex so here it is, in the first chapter! Don't try and tell me you weren't waiting for it!

"Gaara!" he heard a sing-song voice outside of his door and he looked up. He was excited to see his wife of 2 years now. She had gone to Konoha for a visit and had finally come back after two weeks. He smiled the little smile he saved only for her when the door opened and she pranced in. "Gaara honey! I missed you!" she skipped over to him and planted a huge kiss on his lips. He had missed her too but she already knew that. "I gotta go see how the library is doing without me then I think I'll go home and take a nap if that's okay with you." She said resting her chin on her hands with her elbows on his desk, effectively giving him her puppy-dog eyes. He just smiled again and nodded. She gave him a quick good bye kiss on the cheek and skipped out of the room once again leaving an odd quiet in her wake.

Gaara leaned back in his chair and thought about the past 2 years. The first year had indeed been the hardest like every one said, they had had their first fight. Ironically it was about not having had their first fight yet. Gaara smiled as he remembered how the fight ended: she had thrown a pan at his head then profusely apologized for it. Of course make up sex ensued. That was the first time Kiya had experienced his special hidden Nin art of sand bondage. Needless to say it was a good night.

They had indeed gotten a honeymoon about 6 months after they had been married. Gaara had noticed that his paper work was not as heavy as it usually was and decided that it was time for his much needed vacation. They had just left that night and spent a week out in the desert, sleeping in a small cave on the edge of wind country where the mountains are. The council had been furious when they returned. Gaara had almost laughed in their faces. He deserved a vacation at this point. He had been working non-stop since he had gotten the job at 15, 10 years of work! He deserved some time with his librarian.

Kiya had worked at the library the whole time they had been married, it was hers after all. Not that that really mattered though, there was no one in Suna who had the proper training to be the head librarian so she was the best choice. All her employees respected her not because she was the head librarian or the Kazekage's wife but because she always did her job to the best of her ability. She tried her hardest to make people interested in the Library and the museum. She would rotate exhibits and give the tours herself. She had also told him how her female coworkers thought it was especially romantic that he gave her the library as a wedding gift.

Their routine was the same as it had always been. Kiya would open the library at 9 in the morning then at 1:30 she would leave to go to Gaara's office to help out with the filing and such. She had given her assistant head librarian a copy of the key so she could lock up at 6. Kiya would help Gaara until 5:30 then she would go home to make dinner that would be ready around when he walked in the door at 6:30. Kankuro and Temari had both moved out though they often came by for dinner. Kankuro had his own apartment in the city and Temari was going to move to Konoha soon because she and Shikamaru had finally gotten engaged and the wedding was a little over 8 months away but for the time being she lived with Kankuro in the apartment. Kankuro and Naruto were still together but having some trouble with the long distance.

Their first wedding anniversary had been a good day too. Kiya had mentioned that it would be their anniversary in a week and Gaara had stressed to find something special to do. He asked Kankuro and like always he had a good suggestion: "girls like picnics, take her for a picnic somewhere." Gaara had done just that. Kiya had been getting ready to leave his office but he stopped her. "Kiya, Happy Anniversary." He had said holding her tight and transporting them to where he had proposed. The sun was setting and it reflected off the little oasis. He had gone out before and set up the picnic. She had been very happy.

A knock on his door drew him out of his reverie. "I changed my mind. I want to spend a little time with you. I can sleep later." Kiya closed the door behind her. Gaara's spine tingled as he heard the lock slide into place. His mind whirred back to the first dream he had ever had of her: that smile, those eyes. He tried to act like he hadn't noticed unrolling a scroll and reading but not really reading. He heard her footsteps come closer. Stealing a glance at her his mind went blank only registering that she was walking exactly like she had in his dream "Good Gods, those hips!" he thought tearing his eyes from her and burying his nose in the scroll. After all this time one thing hadn't changed: they still fucked like rabbits. It was amazing they hadn't had a kid yet, if it wasn't for that jutsu they would have had at least three by now. The scroll was pulled from his hands and thrown behind Kiya. She smiled wickedly as her finger tips dragged along the edge of his desk and she walked around and sat right in front of him.

She always knew just what to do to drive him crazy. He slowly backed his chair away from the desk still in some way trying to resist her. She noticed and kicked her legs out, she smirked again and hooked her toes around the arms of his desk chair and pulled him to her.

"Not trying to escape your own wife now are you?" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, I was just trying to finish my pa-" she cut him off with a deep kiss scooting into his lap so she was straddling him.

"None of that." She whispered running her hands through his hair and pushing his face into her chest. He tried to push her away but he knew he was losing and fast. "Oh come on Gaara, I've been without you for two weeks! Give your wife a little lovin'. I'll bend over if I have to." Gaara knew that she knew he couldn't resist her if she bent over, that ass, he still loved it.

"What the hell!" he thought and kissed her harshly, his hands finding the ass that had been on his mind a moment ago and he felt her smirk against his lips. He grabbed her hips and ground his pelvis up into her. She moaned and clutched the edge of his desk grinding back.

"Oh Gaara, it's been too long! I told you we needed practice going with out for a while!" he just pulled at her shirt. She let go of the desk and helped him rip her shirt and bra off. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and tweaked the other one. His right hand wound around her waist holding her down in his lap.

He switched breasts and Kiya threw her head back. "Oh! God! Gaara I don't know if I can take this much longer! Fuck me! I need it!" that was all he needed to hear. He picked her up and stood. Her hands flew around his neck again. He laid her down on his desk and as soon as he let her go he pulled off her pants and his robes leaving him in black ninja pants. He found, much to his delight, that she wasn't wearing underwear. He pushed one of her feet up on the desk and buried his face in her cunt. "OHHHHHH! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Kiya groaned. He slicked a finger and pushed it easily into her pumping in and out, curling it slightly up on the way out. Kiya pushed her top half up on her elbows and watched him eat her out. He sucked her clit and pushed another finger in to join the first. "Ohhhhh!" her voice pitched higher. He went faster, driving her closer to the edge. He shoved his fingers in all the way and brushed her G-spot repeatedly while giving her clit a particularly hard suck. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she came in his hand. He felt her contract around his fingers but he was far from done, she had asked for it.

He released her clit and slowly removed his fingers from her. Her heavy eyes slid open and he smirked at her spreading his two fingers apart showing her the wetness that covered them. He stuck the first finger in his mouth and licked it slowly, then the second one. She loved it when he did that, it was just too sexy. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and took hold of her hips flipping her over and bending her over his desk. She moaned and spread her feet apart. She heard his zipper and felt the head of his cock tickle her still pulsing lips. She gripped his desk waiting for the inevitable. He drove in hard and fast, burying himself to the hilt inside her. "Ohhhhhhhhhh…" a low moan escaped him as he felt her twitch around him. He had missed her, he couldn't even bring himself to jack off while she was gone, it just wasn't the same.

"Gaara!" she gasped and pushed back into him. He didn't need any other confirmation that she was ready other than that. The thrust his hips forward hard. Kiya arched her back pushing her pussy out farther giving him a better angle. He curled his fingers into her wavy black hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck. He growled at the sight. He still loved to see her so vulnerable, her head thrown back and her breasts bouncing with every snap of his hips. He went faster; he could feel the end coming. Kiya's breath was coming out in huffs; every time he would thrust in a short puff of air would come out of her. He sped up even more, he released her hair and bent over her and grabbed the edge of his desk with her using the extra leverage to deliver more powerful thrusts. "GAARA!" she screamed, her orgasm rocking the heavy mahogany desk. He pushed into her tight cunt one last time and released with a loud feral moan.

Their muscles relaxed simultaneously and they slumped onto the desk. "And you wanted to do paper work." He heard Kiya say from underneath him. He only smacked her ass in response and shuddered again when her walls clamped around his cock still inside her. He slid out of her and picked her up taking her to the couch next to the door and laying down positioning her on top of him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"What is wrong, love?" Gaara asked pulling his fingers through her ruffled hair. She had sighed a sad sigh, not a happy, satisfied sigh.

"Gaara, when are we gonna have kids?" they had just had mind blowing sex after two weeks apart and she wants to know when they will have kids?

"Uhhh…" he was still not sure on the subject.

"Well, you have to have an opinion, we have been together two years now and I just feel like we should at least be thinking about it now." Kiya said sitting up to look at him, her blue eyes trying to find an answer in his sea-foam green.

"I guess we could think about it…" he said hesitantly "What if they don't like me?" Kiya looked at him, then, after a second, burst out laughing.

"You're their father, they have to like you at least a little!" she hugged him but Gaara was still worried.

"I don't know anything about being a good dad; I didn't have the best role model." Gaara said looking away from her. Kiya stopped giggling and looked back at him. He was afraid that he would turn into his father!

"Gaara, listen to me. There is no way that I will let you turn into your father! You are nothing like him! You will be a great dad, you will love your kids like you never were and I will be there to help you!" she said with both hands on his face, her thumbs brushing lightly under his eyes. He looked at her, she was right; she would be there to help him.

He smiled and nodded "The council has been bothering me any way about starting a family. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up with you. I didn't want to make you do anything that you weren't ready for."

Kiya laughed "When have I ever let those old fuckers push me into doing anything I don't want to?" Kiya said and Gaara nodded again.

They heard murmurs of voiced down the hall that steadily grew louder. "Speak of the devil!" Kiya and Gaara rushed to get on their clothes. Kiya had just pulled her shirt over her head when there was a banging on the door. The knob twisted but did not open. There was yelling outside the door. Gaara knew it was the council, who else could make that much pointless noise. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Kazekage-sama, we have come to hear your answer to our discussion the other day." Gaara looked behind him at Kiya and smirked a tiny bit. Kiya smiled back, she got the memo: Gaara was being sneaky with the council again. He turned back to them and stated "No." and shut the door in their faces.

Since they had insulted Kiya two years ago, Gaara had given himself permission to disregard the council more often, in fact every now and then he would play jokes on them. The discussion that he and the council had had was of course about him starting a family to which he had just said "no". Not that he didn't want a family, far from it, he just wanted them to butt out and let him and Kiya deal with it on their own.

Kiya wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her cheek on his back, listening to him breathe. It was one of her favorite things, listening to his lungs slowly fill with air then empty. There was something incredibly soothing about it.

"So," She said quietly breaking the comfortable silence "when do you want to start trying?" she felt Gaara shift to turn and look at her. She let her arms fall and looked up at him, being a good 6 inched shorter than him. "How about as soon as possible?" he smiled then gave her a sweet kiss.

A/N: Okay so I think that was an alright first chapter! I hope you like it, I'm not really sure how I feel about it myself but if you liked it make sure to leave me a review so I will feel confident to put up the next chapter! Said next chapter will probably go up in a few days, I'm not gonna update every day like last time, maybe every other day. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I think I will publish a new chapter every week or so around tuesday, maybe earlier or maybe later but I think you can expect a new chapter at the begining of every week! I love reviews, it helps me write more and update sooner!

It had been over a month since Kiya and Gaara had decided to start trying to have a baby. "Ow!" Kiya whispered as another cramp pulled at her stomach. She was down in the museum fixing the new exhibit when she heard her assistant open the door.

"Kiya-Hime? Are you down here? Its almost 1." Kiya stopped what she was doing to call out to her.

"Miyzu, I'm right here." She heard Miyzu's flats on the floor as she turned the corner looking for her boss. Kiya locked the case and turned to her. "What do you need?" her voice tightening as her cramps got worse.

"Kiya-Hime? Are you alright?" Kiya nodded and said "It's just cramps, I had forgotten how much periods suck!"

Miyzu looked confused. "Why would you have forgotten, don't you have one every month like the rest of us?"

Kiya had always liked Miyzu, she was quiet at first but once Kiya had gotten her out of her shell she was a sweet girl. "Miyzu can you keep a secret?" Kiya asked, she knew if Gaara found out that she had told someone he would be worried that rumors would get around but Kiya was certain she could trust Miyzu.

She nodded her head and Kiya leaned in cupping her hand around the younger girl's ear. "For the last 2 years I have been on a birth control jutsu but I stopped doing it because Gaara and I are trying to have a baby."

There was a small gasp from Miyzu. "Really?" she whispered back and Kiya nodded. "Kiya-san, that is so exciting. Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" Kiya smiled at her again. "So what do you want? Boy or girl?" Miyzu asked.

"I'm not sure what Gaara wants but I want a girl. I think he is just happy that I want to have kids with him."

Miyzu nodded "he did have a bad childhood…poor thing."

Kiya laughed "Hey! That's my husband you're talking about! I'm the only one who can say that!" Miyzu smiled back at her. She liked being friends with the loud Kaze-hime. It made life interesting.

Kiya walked into Gaara's office a little late. He looked at the clock, she was never late. "What is wrong?" he asked looking up at her from his paper work.

"Periods suck! Ow! So much pain!" she sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk and he looked at her waiting for the pain to stop. "Okay so when we actually have this baby don't take anything I say to heart okay."

Confusion: she had gotten this emotion from him countless times and she was an expert at reading it on his face. His brow drew together and his eyes narrowed while he scrunched his nose ever so slightly. She smiled. "I mean when I go into labor I'm gonna be in a lot of pain and I'm sure I will say all kinds of things to you that I don't mean. Okay." He just nodded and filed that away in his mind.

"So, what do you want? Like do you want a boy or a girl?" Kiya asked as she relaxed.

Gaara looked up again "I don't care either way. What do you want?"

Kiya smiled "I want a girl! I think that a girl would be easier to deal with at first." she said scooting her chair closer to his desk so she could lay her head on her arms on top of it. "It seems so surreal…you know, we are trying to have a baby! We're gonna be parents! Oh my god!" he head shot off the desk to look at him again.

He smiled at her and she launched herself across the desk toward him, wrapping her arm around his neck and scattering his papers across the floor. He just hugged her back. "Yes, we are going to be parents." He said nuzzling his nose into her neck.

She hugged him closer then let go to look at him. "You are gonna be a great dad…" she whispered leaning in to give him a kiss. She pulled away and looked at him, she could see the small hint of doubt in his eyes but she only smiled, reassuring him that everything will be alright. There was a knock on the door and Kiya got up to answer it. The rest of the day went on as it usually did.

At dinner Temari and Kankuro came over because Gaara had asked them to tell them the news. He hadn't said anything about news so they assumed that they were here just to have another family dinner. Temari and Kankuro always readily agreed to coming over for dinner because Kiya would always cook. She had brought out the seldom used wine glasses and cooked something Italian sounding. The dinner was like any other they had shared over the 2 years that Kiya had been there in Suna. There was a lot of laughing and sharing of stories. Gaara smiled every once in a while and added a detail here or there.

Once dinner was over Kiya stood up "Well this was so fun as it always is but I have to admit that Gaara and I invited you over for something other than dinner and a few laughs." She saw Temari's eye flick to her wine glass and smirked a little.

"No Temari I'm not pregnant yet." Kiya thought. Gaara stood as well threading an arm around her waist. Kiya smiled, she knew he wanted her to tell them.

"Gaara and I have decided that after being together for this long it's time for something to change." Temari's mouth was slowly falling open and Kankuro's eyes were widening. "We have decided to start trying to have a baby." Kiya tried to say it as calmly as possible and braced herself for the onslaught of noise that would surely follow. Her eyes opened slowly looking at the older sand siblings when nothing happened. Temari's mouth was wide, hanging open in a surprised smile and Kankuro just looked shocked.

There was a sudden burst of sound as Temari came out of her shocked state. She jumped up and grabbed Kiya in a big hug, squealing "Oh my god! I'm so excited! I get to be an auntie!" she started to jump up and down once she let go of Kiya. She caught sight of Gaara trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. His eyes widened when Temari grabbed him up in a hug too "I know you didn't have the best childhood but you are gonna be the greatest dad ever! Ahhhh!" Gaara looked to Kiya for help but she seemed much too amused by his reaction to even think of freeing him from the arms of his sister.

Temari finally let him go and started talking animatedly to Kiya about various baby things as Kiya led her slowly out of the room. Gaara looked back at his brother who had closed his eyes but had a big grin on his face.

"So you are gonna have a kid finally. It's about time." He stood up and walked toward his little brother. Gaara stiffened, afraid that he would get hug attacked again and Kankuro laughed "Don't worry dude, I'm not gonna hug you. I just wanna say congratulations on finding a girl that you wanna have kids with, I knew it would be hard for you." He laid a hand on Gaara's shoulder, showing his happiness for his little brother.

"So, do you want a girl or a boy? How many are you gonna have before you stop? Have you thought of names yet? When are you gonna start shopping for baby clothes? Does Naruto know? I'm free when ever if you want to go shopping! I love shopping! I'm so excited! I always wanted to have a pregnant woman at my wedding! It's perfect!"

Kiya's head was starting to spin "Temari, I'm not pregnant yet, and ask questions one at a time. I want a girl and Gaara said he is happy with anything."

Temari calmed down and asked "What do you think you are gonna crave? I heard that you crave weird things like nobody's business!"

Kiya laughed "Yeah, poor Gaara he's gonna be so confused. It reminds me of when we were planning the wedding and he had no idea what I was talking about!"

Temari smiled "I'm so happy he found you! He really deserves to be happy after all he's been through." She looked like she was remembering something so Kiya just stayed quiet. Then Temari smiled and looked back at her "So names?"

Kiya shook her head "We haven't gotten that far, I think we will wait until I'm actually pregnant to think about it."

Temari jumped on the couch patting the cushion next to her and Kiya took it. "What about Naruto? I feel like he would have been the first one to know. He's probably running here at this moment!"

Kiya laughed "I wouldn't be surprised, I sent him a letter a few days ago but it does seem a little odd that he hasn't responded. Maybe he was out on a long mission."

Temari nodded "didn't he get you baby clothes for a wedding present?"

Kiya laughed "Along with a fifth of vodka, shot glasses and a lingerie set!" they both laughed.

Gaara and Kiya waved goodbye to Temari and Kankuro as they walked down the street to the apartment they were sharing. Gaara closed the door and took Kiya up to the bedroom. It was odd not having the possibility of sex. Kiya, while on her period, had laid down the ground rules for sex on period week, they went as follows: No. That was it. He helped her change her clothes and get into bed he joined her and they fell asleep.

Roughly a week passed and Kiya was finally off her period. "Yes!" she hadn't felt cramps all day and there was no leaking of any kind! This meant that it was time to visit the naughty store. Temari and Kiya called it the naughty store but really it was just like any other store it just had the best selection of underwear and various other pieces of lingerie and scandalous clothing. Kiya had taken today off, she had told Gaara that her cramps were hurting her and that he would have to handle his own dinner. She had quite an evening planned! Temari was off missions for the week and agreed to go to the store with Kiya. As she said, she loved shopping.

"Kiya, how about this one!" Temari said holding up a tiny lace…dress? Kiya wasn't sure if she could call it a dress but that was the only word she could think of to describe it.

"No I'm looking for something…different." Kiya couldn't think of what she was looking for. She noticed Temari stop looking through the racks of underwear and look at her. Kiya looked back waiting for an explanation.

"I think it's kinda weird that I am helping you look for things that will help you get my little brother into bed…" she seemed to be thinking out loud.

Kiya just shrugged and went back to looking. "Hmmmm, Clearance rack?" she walked over and found her size.

She pulled the hangers apart and whipped through them, stopping every once in a while to look at something that caught her eye. She almost missed it. It was shoved so far to the middle of the circular rack but when she untangled it from the other hangers and examined it, a smile crept onto her face. It was a perfect combination of white lace trimming and soft peach silk. For some reason it reminded her of her wedding dress.

"Temari, I think I found what I have been looking for!" Kiya called her friend over to the rack and indicated the piece of lingerie. "Wow. Kiya you always find the best stuff! It's so cute!"

Kiya bought it and left the store, bag in hand. Gaara had always loved to see her come home with a shopping bag, unlike most men. He had plenty of money so she could spend as much as she wanted but he mainly liked it because it meant good things in store for him later that night. She always bought things just for him and he loved it.

Kiya assumed that he would be home later than usual seeing as she wasn't making dinner so he had no deadline. Kiya got ready for bed like any other night except putting on her new purchase instead of her usual tank top. She smiled as the silk shifted against her skin. She shivered slightly at the cool fabric and her nipples puckered. The nightie was not form fitting it was built in more of a box shape; it was up to the woman who wore it to give it shape. The lace was asymmetrical and did not have a set pattern as it poked out of the top and bottom hems. The silk hem stopped just under her underwear line but the lace extended a few inches lower on her thigh.

Kiya felt incredibly sexy rubbing her hands over the soft material. She glanced at the clock, it was almost nine. Gaara had never worked past nine since they were married, he liked going to sleep with her too much and so he would be home soon. Kiya lowered the lights and turned on the bed side table lamp casting the room in a warm yellow-orange glow. She had bought the lamp just for that reason, it made the room look as if it was candle lit, very romantic. She heard the front door open and close she jumped on the bed arranging herself satisfactorily: stomach down, a pillow under her, a knee bent and up and her hair flipped over her head as she looked sideways toward the door to the room. She was getting excited; she could hear his every foot fall even though he was trying to be quiet. She closed her eyes and listened. He was getting closer, he shuffled down the hall to the door and the door knob twisted. The door opened and everything stopped.

Gaara had had a productive day. He had finished his paper work and assigned several missions that needed to be done. The paper work had taken the longest. He really just wanted to get home to cuddle with his wife. He wished that this period thing would be over quickly so they could go at it, he was blue balling like a bitch, and it hurt! He knew Kiya would be tired and probably in bed by now. When she was sick or not feeling well she tended to sleep a lot and demand that he take care of her. He gladly did but she was difficult when sick. He remembered back to the past years, in mid-winter like clockwork she got the flu and complained about everything. She was usually very tolerant but he thought that because she was sick she was allowed to complain.

Shaking the thoughts away he entered his house and climbed the stairs as quiet as he could. He stepped lightly down the hall and grabbed the handle to open the bedroom. The door opened and his throat went dry, his eyes widened at one of the most enticing sights he had ever seen. Kiya lay on the bed, her hair fanned out above her showing off her back, neck and the rest of her in one of the most gorgeous pieces of clothing he had ever seen on or off of her.

Her bright blue eyes opened and she sat up, giving him the sexiest look she could "I lied, my cramps are gone and I am officially off my period, I thought I would buy this for you to make it up." She was on her hands knees giving him a perfect view down the tiny coverage she was wearing.

He smirked "How can I not forgive you when you look like that?" he walked toward her but before he could pull off his robes she jumped on him knocking him to the ground.

His sand lessened the impact and she giggled "That's so sexy. I love your sand." She started to laugh as the sand brushed her thighs and feet telling her how much it loved her too. She leaned down and nuzzled her nose against him then gave him a bruising kiss.

"Now," she pulled back "Why don't we get down to making that baby?" she ground her pelvis into his and he groaned. He had missed being with her. He gripped her hips and flipped their position so he was on top. Pulling off his robes he looked down at her. She was looking at him with the same hunger and desperation that he felt. He attacked her neck biting lightly and licking his way down to the strap of her nightgown.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed this?" he whispered into her collarbone as she started to arch her back.

"Yes! I missed it just as much! Oh!" Kiya whined and she sat up allowing him to pull off her last shred of clothing. Her hands flew to his pants ripping them open, the button and a few of the teeth from the zipper flying in different directions.

"Damn it Kiya you can't keep doing that! I won't have any pants left!" he tried to keep his voice from pitching as she dragged her teeth lightly down his chest.

He heard her giggle darkly "Good." He couldn't deny it; it was sexy the way she wanted him so badly that she was willing to literally rip his clothes off. He kicked off his pants and picked her up laying her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to the bed with her.

She rolled them so she was on top and rubbed her entrance on his hard erection, holding him down with her hands on his chest. She was incredibly wet, he could feel it. His hands crept up her thighs to her hips and he tried to push her on to him but she resisted, smirking "Impatient are we? Well I guess I had better do something about that."

She shimmied down his body until she was face to face with his painfully hard cock. She licked the glistening underside where her pussy had been just a moment ago. She looked up at him and his lust filled eyes pleading with her to do anything. "No wonder you like eating me out, I'm delicious." She said taking another long lick of herself off of him like a Popsicle. She felt and saw him tense as momentary pleasure coursed its way through him. A smirk lit her face before she engulfed him, wanting to hear that gorgeous sound he made every time she did this to him. He didn't disappoint: a hoarse, throaty 'oh!' escaped his lips and she smiled around the thick length in her mouth. She sucked and tongued him all over until he could finally take no more and pushed her off and under him.

"You, woman, will be the death of me." He growled into her ear and bit her lobe with the fangs she loved so much. He kissed and licked his way down her body. Kiya moaned and eagerly opened her legs for him. He slid between them and looked at her, noticing that her outer lips were glossy with her own fluids. He felt his male pride swell a little more knowing that his wife could get that turned on by sucking his cock. Her legs were completely relaxed, her knees almost touching the bed. She was completely bare to him, her pussy lips pulled open slightly from her legs being open so wide. He watched for a moment more, her opening clenching, beckoning him.

He dove right in, shoving his tongue inside her grinning like a fool when she screamed at the pleasure. He didn't stop, she had been right, she tasted divine. He pulled his tongue out and flicked it as fast as he could over her clit making her hips jump off the bed. He seized his opportunity and thrust his hands under her ass and held her hips up so he could reach more of her. She wailed and wriggled but he held her hips firm never stopping or speeding up, holding her on the edge, dangling orgasm just out of her reach. She thrashed against his face "Gaara! Faster! Harder! Anything! Fuck me!" she practically snarled at him. He dropped her hips suddenly and crawled up her body and without warning thrust his hips forward.

"GAARA!" she screamed loud enough that he was sure the whole city heard her. He didn't care, he wanted them to hear. He wanted them to know, to make no mistake that he, Subaku no Gaara could satisfy a woman to the utmost. Kiya's hands flew to the headboard and held it in a death grip, her knuckles turning white almost instantly. He pounded into her mercilessly; he knew she could handle it.

"Gods Gaara, yeah! Give it to me harder! I want it harder! OH!" he loved the way his woman could beg for it. He slipped his hands under her, one hooking around her shoulder and the other finding the edge of the mattress. Using the extra leverage he gave her just what she wanted. She screamed again letting go of the headboard and bracing her hands on it, palms to the wood, pushing herself back onto him meeting his vicious thrusts.

She snatched his bottom lip with her teeth and kissed him, tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss ended soon enough when Gaara found that spot and she threw her head back in a silent shriek baring her neck to him. The small amount of animalistic tendencies left with in him from the one-tailed Shukaku were sent into overdrive at the sight of the smooth column of her neck. She had known long before today that baring her neck to him was a turn on but at this point she couldn't really help it. His growl rumbled in his throat and her passage tightened at the sound. He latched onto her neck, his fangs scraping the delicate skin that was all it took.

Kiya screamed for the last and loudest time and she tightened around him. A thrust later and he came inside her hitting her cervix and setting her off again. They each panted, tense coming down from the euphoric feeling together. Gaara licked the tiny scratches left by his teeth in her neck and he felt her fingers weave into his hair and rub his neck. Kiya had found that if she rubbed his neck right after sex he would actually purr, it was one of her favorite things about him. Tonight was no different and she felt the start of the vibrations in his throat. She smiled as the sound got louder; Gaara had insisted that it was not a purr but a hum and that it was a perfectly normal reaction. Kiya knew better.

After about 15 minutes Kiya could feel herself getting drowsy and Gaara's purr had dwindled. She stopped rubbing his neck and upper back and he rolled off her pulling her with him and laying her head on his chest. He had always enjoyed cuddling with her; he had been alone for so long that having someone with him like this was incredibly comforting.

"Kiya?" she heard his voice faintly and looked up. His eyes were closed and he looked content. "I'm excited…about the baby…" his voice trailed off.

Kiya smiled at him. "Me too." He hugged her close then they rolled over and went to sleep, Gaara's fingers trailing designs lightly over the back of the only person he had ever truly loved and who would soon give him another.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't really believe I'm gonna say it but sorry for all the sex in the beginning. There has to be a lot of sex now cuz there will hardly be any later on. LOL!

Kiya had sent a letter to Naruto telling him about their decision to have a baby during the month they had been waiting for the jutsu to wear off. It was now two weeks after they had started trying. Kiya was in Gaara's office filing like always when there were several loud thumping noises outside the door and without further ado Naruto threw open the door and hugged Kiya, Ino right behind him. "I knew it would happen! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I'm so excited to see my little niece or nephew!"

"Naruto! It's not announced yet! Keep it down!" Kiya's voice could be heard though muffled by Naruto's jacket.

He let her go and closed the door, Ino quickly crushed her in a hug ruffling her hair and giggling like a mad woman.

"I'm still excited! I made sure to tell Ino and Sakura, obviously…although Sakura didn't look as surprised as I thought she would be." He said looking at Kiya, she broke quickly.

"Fine! When I was in Konoha I decided to have Sakura check me out and make sure I could have kids and everything. I had to tell her!"

Ino looked at Naruto the said "No wonder she wasn't anxious to come, she had been so hung up at the hospital. Speaking of, how is the hospital here? Can you trust them to take good care of Kiya when she goes into labor?" Ino advanced on Gaara who was standing in the corner not all that happy about having his office invaded by the loud blonds.

"Yes." Was his only response to Ino's question and once she realized this she went back to bothering Kiya about baby things. Kiya decided to take the rest of the day off and take Ino and Naruto out of Gaara's office. "Don't forget to be home by 6:30! I love you!" she called back to Gaara who just waved his okay trying to go back to his paper work.

"So how did you guys get Tsunade to let you come all the way out here to visit me? Also I'm not even pregnant yet so why did you come now?" Kiya asked walking briskly down the Suna street waving to the villagers that said hello.

"Well Naruto just couldn't wait; he got your letter and insisted on coming to see you. Tsunade wouldn't let him go by himself so naturally I volunteered!" Ino explained.

"How very noble of you Ino." Kiya giggled "Are you guys hungry? I know this great little restaurant down this street."

"Yes! Naruto barely let us stop to sleep, let alone eat! We got here in 2 days!" Ino said grabbing Kiya's arm and pulling her down the street that she indicated. Suddenly Naruto grabbed both girls and hid behind a building.

"Naruto! What the fuck?" Kiya whispered.

"Its Kankuro! I haven't seen him in forever and he doesn't know I'm here! I'm gonna go surprise him, you guys wait here." He let them go to peek around the side of the building. Kiya and Ino pushed so they could see too. Kankuro had stopped to talk to a villager and had his back to them. Naruto, Kiya and Ino snuck out of their hiding place, quickly ducking down into another across the street. The villager that Kankuro was talking to saw them but assumed that the foreign Ninja did not mean Kankuro any harm seeing as they had the Kaze-hime with them.

Naruto stole a glance out to the street again and motioned for Ino and Kiya to stay where they were, Ino and Kiya nodded trying to hold in their giggles. Kankuro waved goodbye to the villager then looked up at the sky. He had an odd feeling; he woke up today knowing that it would be a good day he just couldn't figure out why.

"HA! GOTCHYA!" came out of nowhere and then he was flat on his back looking up at the sunny hair and bright blue eyes of his boyfriend. Kiya and Ino fell out from behind the building in a hysterical heap laughing so hard at seeing Naruto flying through the air to tackle Kankuro.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here? I didn't think you got time off this soon." Kankuro asked a smiling Naruto sitting on his chest.

"Well I came for the…ahem…weather…" He said casting meaningful glances in Kiya's direction. Kankuro caught on quickly tapping the side of his nose to let Naruto know that he got it. For ninja neither one of them were very stealthy about the passing of information.

Naruto stood pulling Kankuro with him and giving him a hug. "We were just heading to a late lunch, Ino and I just got here and we didn't really eat." Naruto said the last part accompanied by a sheepish scratch to the back of his head.

"Hey well I'll go with you!" Kankuro said waiting for the girls to join them.

They were seated immediately as always. "So I'm assuming that you are here because of the imminent announcement of a new addition to the family." Kankuro said in a low voice.

"Duh, why else would we be here? Aren't you just so excited?" Ino asked.

"Calm down you guys. It hasn't even happened yet! I'm probably not even pregnant; we haven't even really started trying seriously." Kiya said.

There was a disagreeing snort from across the table and Kankuro said "Sure miss. I'm-not-gonna-sleep-with-him-on-the-first-date."

Kiya glared "Well at least I could tell he liked me and didn't wait around for forever."

More playful banter was passed back and forth as they ate a late lunch. They talked about how Sakura and Lee finally got together in the last two weeks or so and they talked about Temari's wedding that would be happening sort of soon. After their meal Kiya invited them all over for dinner, she knew Gaara wouldn't mind just as long as they didn't stay the night. Kiya took Naruto and Ino to the best hotel and got them fixed up with a room, although it was doubtful that Naruto would stay there for the night. It was 4:30 and Kiya decided that it would be fun to steal Gaara from his duties before dinner, why not right?

She skipped down the hall to Gaara's office and knocked lightly before opening the door. By the looks of it Gaara was on his last bit of paper work. 'Perfect!' Kiya thought sauntering up to his desk and waiting patiently. She watched him go through the very familiar motions of signing his name at the bottom of the piece of paper. Kiya watched in slow motion, the way the muscles in his arm pulled and bunched as he reached out. She watched his strong, slender fingers wrap around the pen and grip it softly, moving it through the fluid motions of his scribbled signature. Gods she loved those hands! She loved him! How could he still do this to her after they had been married for over 2 years now?

She pulled the left side of her lip between her teeth and smiled. Everything sped back up as he set the pen down and looked up at her through his wind-swept red bangs and smirked right back at her.

"Kiya, come here." She smiled bigger and took her sweet time walking around the large desk. He had turned his office chair toward her and she took the opportunity and swiftly sat in his lap putting her arms around his neck. She leaned in and whispered in his ear making sure to brush the tip of her nose on his cheek as she passed.

"How about you and I have dessert before dinner?" she licked the shell of his ear, her fingers pulling lightly through his messy hair and smiled in satisfaction when she felt a shiver run through him. Before he could respond the office doors burst open and several council members bustled in.

"Kazekage-sama we need the forms signed for the repairs on the water system."

"Kazekage we need you to look over these charts for the financial year."

"Kazekage-sama we need you to okay the fortifications to the outer city wall."

The demands didn't stop so Kiya took things into her own hands. She stood up and clapped twice to get their attention. "I'm sorry but the Kazekage has just clocked out. He is now just my husband and it's my turn to have him for the day so, Gaara darling, if you please." She pulled him out of his chair "Let's go have dinner." She knew he caught the gleam in her eye, he knew perfectly well what she was implying. He pulled her close and transported them out of his office leaving the council members in a confused silence.

Kiya opened her eyes and found herself in the kitchen. Slightly confused she turned to her husband giving him a look telling him to explain.

"You said you wanted dessert." Was his only explanation before his lips took hers. He used his body to push her up against the counter. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He kissed down her neck and she giggled softly shrugging her shoulder up "that tickles!" She said and he smiled at her. Kissing her again he gently pulled her skirt up higher and higher. Once it was up over her hips he felt her wrap her leg around his waist. He continued kissing her, steadily quickening his pace; she caught on and was soon feeling the same urgency.

He pulled her blouse open revealing her black lacey bra. He felt his pants tighten significantly as he spotted her rosy nipples through the dainty cloth. He didn't bother with the clasps at the back he simply pulled the fabric down so her breasts were exposed. He quickly snatched one in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the nipple and biting it lightly. Kiya moaned and brushed one of her hands down the front of his robes to find the prominent bulge in his crotch and the other through his bright hair. He wound his other arm around her and pulled her in tight to his body then kissed his way up and down her neck.

Kiya giggled to herself as she bent backwards into almost a full back bend over the counter "this would be a good cover for a romance novel." she tought. Kiya's hazy mind remembered that she had to tell him something, she just couldn't remember what it was.

"Oh! Gaara honey? By the way we are having a dinner party tonight." Kiya whispered into his hair. For a moment Gaara froze, unsure how to take this news but seeing as dinner was always at 6:30 they had at least an hour before any one shows up.

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I guess we will have to make this quick then."

Kiya giggled again, she loved the way her husband could make anything sound funny and totally serious at the same time. She still got that excited twinge in her stomach when she thought about it: "my husband" she shivered. A sudden cold breeze washed over her and she opened her eyes to see where he had gone. He seemed to be under his robes haphazardly trying to get them off the quickest way possible. Kiya laughed to herself and grabbed the sleeves yanking the offending piece of clothing off of him. She marveled at his hair as it fell perfectly back into place, not that it was neat in the first place but that's not the point. He was back on her making his way down her body, Kiya was a ball of anticipation. Over the two years they had been together he had gotten even better at this. She had timed him once, 4 minutes! He could make her orgasm in 4 minutes! Even she couldn't do that for herself! However he liked to draw it out.

He threw her thigh over his shoulder after discarding her flimsy underwear. Kiya moaned loudly, she could tell this would be one of those times that he would indeed be quick. The licked and sucked her clit then thrust his tongue in as far as it could go. "OH!" she threw her head back, she was so close. Then he stopped. She looked back down at him; he was smirking up at her. He stood and unzipped his pants. She smiled back at him and sank to her knees. She had gotten better too and she knew just how he liked it: rough and fast. She pushed him back against the counter behind him, holding his hips firm and engulfed him to the hilt in her mouth. She mentally grinned as she saw his knuckles whiten as he gripped the counter top. She moaned and the vibrations set his head spinning. She pulled her mouth off him and started licking the head. She bobbed up and down for a moment or two before deep-throating him again.

Finally he couldn't take it and pulled her up off the floor, turned her around and had her bent over the counter in no time flat. Her hands held fast to the edge of the counter as he pushed his way into her dripping pussy. Gaara's hands came down on the counter over hers and their fingers intertwined. He thrust harder pushing Kiya closer and closer. Her hands squeezed his as she moaned out her orgasm. His hands squeezed back as he came deep inside her.

He kissed her shoulder blade and looked at the clock on the stove: 5:55. They had a half an hour before dinner. Gaara and Kiya ran up stairs for a quick shower and then they got dressed and Kiya fixed the fastest thing she could think of: Spaghetti. Soon there was a knock on the door and Kiya opened it to find a lot more people than she expected. There was Ino, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru!

"Hey! You didn't even tell me you guys were in town!" Kiya said as she hugged Temari.

"Yeah we just got in a little while ago and Kankuro said we should come to surprise you!" at that point Gaara came down the stairs to find a mass of people in the door way. "There's my little brother!" Temari went over to him and ruffled his hair even though he was a good 4 or 5 inches taller than her. Kiya laughed and pulled every one into the dining room for wine and conversation. She had to pull out a few extra wine glasses but that's okay, she didn't need one any way.

There was a lot of friendly conversation going around after Kiya brought out dinner. However, half way through eating Naruto decided to tell Gaara about something Kiya barely remembered. It always happened, without fail Naruto would come visit and Gaara would get another 'that one time' story from him. "Hey Gaara!"

"Damn it Naruto!" Kiya said but it didn't stop him.

"Did Kiya ever tell you about the time we went streaking?" Gaara just looked at him.

"Naruto how in the hell do you remember crap like that! I was three sheets to the wind and so were you! Gaara doesn't need to know things like that when I just barely remember them."

Ino started to giggle "I remember, I was the sober one that night. This song came on the stereo and talked about streaking and you told Naruto that you guys should do that then the next thing I know I'm running after you picking up your clothes from the street!" Ino and everyone else was laughing at this point except Kiya and Gaara. Kiya had her face in her hands shaking her head slowly, not believing that her friends had let her do something like that.

"I knew I married you for a reason." She heard Gaara whisper in her ear.

Her head shot up and she looked at him. "Are you serious?" he smirked and nodded.

"How else would I have learned how to take a shot properly if I didn't have a slightly party crazed wife?" he said against her cheek then gave her a soft kiss.

"Alright break it up you two we're still here!" Kankuro yelled at them. Kiya and Gaara both smirked and went back to their food.

Kiya remembered the time she had to teach Gaara to take a shot. She had just opened the bottle of Belvedere and the shot glass set she had gotten from Naruto a week after they had gotten married in Suna. Gaara had come down the stairs and watched her pour a shot for herself then take it. He was confused as to how she did it so he asked her. "How do you do that?"

Kiya turned and looked at him "Do what?"

"Take a shot." She looked at him again, slightly confused.

"Have you never taken a shot before?" he shook his head then said "I have been the Kazekage since I was 15, I couldn't afford to drink or get drunk. My image would have been ruined." Kiya smiled and motioned for him to sit down.

She pulled out another shot glass for him and poured half a shot. "I'll teach you. First thing you have to understand is that taking a shot is about getting drunk, not the taste because frankly it tastes horrible. Go ahead, smell it." She waited as he looked skeptically at the glass then held it up so he could smell it. She laughed at the face he made.

"It smells like nail polish remover!" he only knew what that smelled like because Kiya had spilled a bottle in the bathroom.

"Yeah I guess it does. Okay so the first thing you want to do is breathe properly. If you take the shot then breathe in it's not fun. So breathe in, take the shot then breathe out." Kiya demonstrated.

Gaara was still confused "But how do you actually take it?"

Kiya smiled "Well, the goal is to not taste it so you have to consciously open your throat and just knock it back. How do you think I got so good at blowjobs?" she smirked at his rather surprised expression. "But really the only way to take a shot the right way is to practice, trial and error."

The rest of the night had been a lot of fun. Turns out that Gaara had one of the lowest alcohol tolerances she had ever seen so she decided to have fun with her "new" husband. They had danced (to Whitney Houston's "I wanna dance with somebody" no less), played twister and made a fort out of blankets in the living room and slept in it all night. However he had not been a happy Kazekage the next day.

"Hello! Earth to Kiya! Wake up!" her trip down memory lane had been rudely interrupted by a very loud, male blond. "What?"

"We asked you what you wanted the baby to be." Kiya thought for a moment then remembered. "Oh, I want a girl, although I think it might be better for our children in general if we just have boys." She mused aloud.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked

"Well, Gaara honey I don't mean this in a bad way, but if we do have a girl I know you will be the typical protective father lookng out for his little girl. What will happen when she gets a boyfriend or something?" She watched as Gaara's eyes widened, he had obviously not thought of that.

Naruto started to laugh; he had been watching Gaara too and had correctly interpreted his reaction. "It's okay Gaara, they will be smart kids either way, I don't think you will need to worry about anything." The laughing continued as did the night. After dinner they talked but soon everyone got tired and went home/to their hotel.

Kiya and Gaara were in their room getting ready for bed. Kiya slid under the blankets and waited for Gaara to come and snuggle. When he did, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The sound of his breathing and beating heart was so soothing. "Gaara?"

"Yes?" he answered her in his soft, calm voice. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"I don't want this having a baby thing to become the only reason we have sex."

He looked at her. "Why would that happen?"

Kiya smiled a little forlornly. "Well I know that it happens sometimes. Couples become so focused on having a baby that they forget why they want to have one in the first place. I don't want that for us." Her hand had traveled up to his face, cupping his cheek and brushing his skin with her thumb.

He covered her hand with his "Kiya I could never forget why we want to have a baby, and I will remind you every day if I need to, that I love you." She smiled and kissed him and he kissed her back telling her just how much he loved her. They broke the kiss and she studied his eyes. Would their children inherit those eyes? Would they be despised by the village children and not have any friends? Either way she would love them with her whole heart and she knew Gaara would do the same, probably even more so.

She smiled then cuddled back into his chest, hugging him close. "We still have to talk about the whole over protective father thing too. If we do have a girl once she's old enough you have to let her have a boyfriend." She looked up fast enough to see the deep frown on his face. She just laughed "Don't worry! She will be smart girl." She cuddled back into him. "Besides who would knowingly mess with the Kazekage's daughter?" with that thought Kiya leaned up and gave him a goodnight kiss and rolled over to go to sleep.

A/N: don't forget to review! it helps me write the chapters so if you want a new chapter every week like I promised review! are you picking up what I'm putting down? I need to know you want to read it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay the next chapter! so exciting! remember to review! it really helps!

One month later

Kiya was in the Library putting books back in the stacks. She was thinking about Temari's up and coming wedding to Shikamaru. It was only 7 months away and Temari had asked her to be the matron of honor, she technically couldn't be the maid of honor because she was married and obviously gonna be having a baby. Kiya smiled at the thought as her hand drifted down over her stomach, her period was a week late but she didn't want to make assumptions, she had an appointment at the hospital today before she had to go help Gaara. She didn't trust the in home pregnancy tests, she would rather be totally sure the first time.

"Kiya-san? Are you okay?" she heard Miyzu say to her.

She smiled and nodded "Yes of course Miyzu. I am just thinking about Temari's wedding is all." Miyzu looked at her but just accepted her excuse; she knew that she would be the first one in the library to hear the news of the baby any way so she wouldn't push it. Kiya drifted through the library, so happy even if she was trying to keep her hopes to a normal level, but her excitement got the best of her and once it was time for her appointment she flew out the door.

She walked briskly to the hospital and said hello to the receptionist, not like she needed to tell them her name or anything. Kiya sat in the waiting room for a minute or two until "Kiya-hime?" her doctor said from the door leading back to the examination rooms.

"You can call me Yuma. So Kiya-hime, what do you need today?" the young female doctor said looking over Kiya's medical records.

Kiya blushed a little and said quietly "Well I need a pregnancy test."

Yuma looked up and smiled. "Well I suppose we should talk about any symptoms you have been having. Any headaches, fatigue or nausea?"

Kiya looked around the room "Well not yet but I came because my period is a week late and it was usually pretty regular before the whole birth control jutsu thing." Yuma nodded writing something down on her clipboard.

"How about soreness anywhere or back pains?"

Kiya smiled "I suppose my breasts are a little more tender than usual and my back hurt last night. Thank god I have a husband who will rub my back! Oh sorry was that too much info?"

Yuma smiled "No Kiya-hime, it's just fine. Alright well I'm going to need a urine sample. There is a bathroom just through that door."

Kiya despised peeing in a cup. It was so awkward. Luckily she had gotten it over with quickly and she was now waiting in the room again for her results. She had told Gaara that she needed to go to the doctor for her annual checkup. Suddenly Kiya realized that she had to tell him if she was pregnant. How would she do it? She knew she wanted it to be a surprise but she didn't know exactly how she wanted to tell him. Also how would he react? She knew he wanted kids but what would he do? Her thought process was interrupted by Yuma coming back into the room holding a folder.

"Kiya-hime, I know that the Kazekage probably wants to keep this quiet so I made sure to do the tests myself and I was as secret as possible."

Kiya smiled and said "Thank you."

A sudden bright smile lit Yuma's face "Congratulations Kiya-hime, you are going to have a baby. You look to be about three weeks a long."

Kiya sat for a moment then an excited squeal bubbled up from her stomach. "Really?" Yuma nodded then handed her the folder with the test results in it.

"Those are the test results. You can keep them. Also I put a list of things you can't eat or do during your pregnancy. You will see that it is divided into trimesters and I would suggest that you pay particular attention to when sexual intercourse has to stop." Yuma said pointing out the different sections.

Kiya giggled and said under her breath "Poor Gaara, I told him. He wouldn't listen."

Yuma responded "They rarely do, even if it is a time tested fact that women are always right." Kiya looked up at her then burst out laughing. The two women laughed with each other while walking out the door. Kiya waved back to Yuma as she left the hospital.

Kiya stowed the results in her bag and walked to Gaara's office, she decided that she would tell him at dinner. She couldn't keep the smile at bay as she walked through the streets and a few older women noticed the look on the Kaze-hime's face. An old woman with a broom walked up to Kiya and touched her arm. Kiya stopped and leaned down to the old woman so she could whisper in her ear "Tell us Kiya-hime, when will the announcement be made?"

Kiya leaned back to look at the woman and smiled "What announcement?" the old woman smiled at her again and Kiya left to go to Gaara's office.

"How was the hospital?" Gaara asked not looking up from his paper work. Kiya had been there for 3 hours and he decides that he will ask now.

"Great!" Kiya said a little too enthusiastically. "Oh, well, I mean, you know, usual hospital stuff. You don't want to know." She was filing his paper work for the day in the appropriate files like she did every day.

"And the Library?" he asked.

"Great again! Everything's great! Dinner is gonna be great too!" Gaara stopped what he was doing to look at her. She hadn't stopped smiling since she came into his office. She looked back at him and smiled even bigger. "I love you!" she said and gave him a huge kiss. She sat down on his lap and gave him a hug too. "Oh! Almost time for me to start dinner! I have to go! Don't be late!" and then she was gone.

He watched her go, totally confused. Why had she acted like that? It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy getting affection from her he just wasn't used to getting so much all at once then have her just leave. Maybe she had gotten a new book at the library? No, that couldn't be it, she would have told him along with a summary of the book and a biography of its author. Maybe Miyzu had completed another display? No, he would have heard of that too. Maybe she just had a really good day and was in a really, really good mood? Yes, that was it, that would make sense.

Kiya raced home trying to figure out what she wanted to make. "Hmmm, I have some steak in the freezer that sounds amazing!" she thought to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Gaara she was pregnant!

He came home right on time; Kiya was just setting out the plates when he walked into the kitchen. They had a pleasant dinner, laughing over the council bothering him and Kankuro and Naruto fighting over silly things like how to properly roast marshmallows. After Kiya cleared away the dishes and set them in the sink she came back and sat lightly in Gaara's lap, giving him a sweet kiss. His eyes slid lazily open and focused on her as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kiya?" he asked and she smiled.

She leaned in close to whisper in his ear "I love you."

"I love you back." He said caressing her arm softly.

"Well that's good cuz, sweetie, you're gonna be a daddy." He froze. His mind ran a million miles then came to a screeching halt; he was going to be a father. Kiya pulled away to see his face. His gorgeous green eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. He seemed to come back to reality and looked at her.

"I'm going to be a…father?" she smiled wide and nodded. He looked down and one of his hands came to rest on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair. She saw something fall from his face and land on his hand on her stomach. She reached her hand down and cupped his face, turning him so she could see. Another tear leaked from his eye and she wiped it away. In all their time together she had never seen her husband cry.

She smiled and whispered "Don't cry love." Suddenly her vision blurred and a tear fell down her cheek. Gaara just hugged her close, his hand never straying far from her belly. He rested his head on her shoulder and she nuzzled into his hair, a hand lightly scratching the back of his head. They stayed that way for some time until Gaara whispered "I'm going to be a father." He was excited and confused and a little scared all at the same time. His throat pulled tighter at the thought. He was going to be a dad, he was going to be someone's daddy?

Kiya giggled and got up from his lap to pull her bag open and search for the test results.

"Here are the official results." She slid the folder across the table to him.

He opened the folder and scanned the page. There it was in black and white: "PREGNANT" in big bold letters. He stared at it for a moment. He was reading it but it wasn't sinking in. He felt almost as if he was floating, his mind moving fast and slow at the same time. It was like when he heard that the council had chosen him to become the Kazekage. It had taken him a month to really internalize it. No, it felt like the first time Kiya told him she loved him. He kept waking up at night worried that he had dreamed the whole thing but she had been there to reassure him. He finally had what he had convinced himself he would never be able to attain: a real family.

A sheet of paper fell out of the folder drifting lazily to the floor. He bent down to pick it up. Looking it over he found it was a list of some kind divided into three sections.

"Oh, that's all the stuff I can't eat or do. The doctor told me to pay particular attention to when it says we can't have sex any more. I'm afraid you are gonna have to go a whole three months." Kiya said watching his face. She wasn't disappointed, she watched the color drain from his face and his mouth open and close subtly. She started to laugh "It's okay honey, we'll get through it." he set the folder down and pressed the palm of his hand to his face. He rubbed his eyes for a moment then looked at Kiya "I suppose this calls for another family dinner." And Kiya smiled.

The next day at the library found Kiya skipping down the stairs to the museum looking for Miyzu. She knew she should wait to tell until the family knew but she had to tell someone!

"Miyzu? Where are you?" she called into the third underground floor.

She waited for a response until "Kiya-hime? What do you need me for?" Kiya saw her assistant's head pop out of one of the rows of displays. Kiya walked over to her and grabbed her arm in an excited squeeze.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" she started to jump up and down.

"You're pregnant." Miyzu said, not surprised in the least. It was no secret that Kiya and the Kazekage both had quite the sex drive, thanks to Kiya herself the whole village knew.

"I'm preg…hey," Kiya deflated "That's not fair." Kiya said putting on an exaggerated frown.

Miyzu just laughed "So who all knows?" she asked going back to her display. Kiya had given her the task of designing her own display and she had jumped at the chance.

"Just me and Gaara, oh and the doctor that did the test but you are the first one I told! I just had to tell someone, you know? We are having a family dinner but that's not until this weekend when Temari gets back from Konoha. She's bringing every one with her! I'm so excited. But I still needed someone here to know."

Miyzu smiled and asked "Who is everyone?"

Kiya cackled "Everyone! Well I suppose not everyone, you know like, in the world. There will be Naruto, Ino and Kiba cuz they got together apparently, Sakura and Lee and of course Temari and Shikamaru. Oh, Gaara's face…he has a very interesting group dynamic..." Kiya's voice drifted off and Miyzu let her, she was rambling and Miyzu found that the most effective way of getting Kiya to stop rambling is to let her burn herself out.

The "family" dinner came much faster than Gaara had expected it to. It was already the night of and Kiya had told him that she was not going to be in his office because she had to clean the house. He didn't like her doing so much physical labor when she was pregnant but there was nothing about that on the list of things she couldn't do in her first trimester.

"Kiya?" he called out to her as he came home at his usual time. Kiya had also decided to move dinner back a half hour just to make it easier.

"Gaara? Come into the kitchen I need your help!" he heard muffled from the kitchen door. He walked over and opened the door. He almost started to laugh as he watched Kiya strain on her tip-toes trying to reach a bowl on the top shelf.

"Gaara you stop laughing at me right now and get that damn bowl off the top shelf!" Kiya said still facing away from him. He was a little surprised, she had never snapped at him like that before.

"I suppose she is just stressed…that's not good for the baby. Or it could very well be because of the baby, that's not good either." He thought to himself as he walked over and retrieved the bowl for her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek then went back to what she was doing.

Gaara went upstairs to change and not too long after that their door bell started to ring. He assumed that it was Naruto at the door because it was an incessant ding-ing noise until Kiya opened the door. Gaara came down the stairs just in time so see a huge tsunami of people flooding into his house. He briefly contemplated going back upstairs and avoiding the whole party.

"But then Kiya will be mad and start yelling, I suppose I should just endure." He thought to himself, wishing he could think of some sort of excuse to evade the screaming and fawning that he knew would ensue after the announcement.

"Okay everybody just come into the dining room and we'll have wine and juice for Lee." Kiya almost shouted over the roar of excitement from their guests. She felt a hand around her waist and smiled looking up at her husband he gave her a tiny smile back before leading her into the dining room. The boisterous party followed them seeing their hosts leave.

"Kiya-hime! I have heard your most youthful news! I cannot tell you the happiness I felt when Sakura told me that you and Gaara-sama were trying to have a child! It was like ten thousand sunrises in my heart!" Lee exclaimed once he grasped Kiya's hand. "And I also must express my gratitude, for if you had not suggested that I dance with Sakura the night of your wedding I might not be as happy as I am now!"

Kiya giggled and patted his hand "I am very happy for you both Lee." He smiled, bowed then went off to find Sakura again. Dinner was served and talk of the wedding was a popular subject since it was coming up, it was only 7 months away and Kiya as the matron of honor took every opportunity to talk to Temari about the details.

This dinner party, while convenient for Kiya and Gaara to announce the new addition to the family, had originally been just Temari and Shikamaru coming from Konoha to discuss the wedding. All the other people there had asked for a vacation on this week once news got around that Temari and Shikamaru were going to Suna for wedding plans and the others figured that they could use their vacation to go to Suna and see the parents to be.

After dinner Kiya cleared away the plates and other dishes to the kitchen while the family leisurely meandered to the living room. Kiya came into the room and looked over the crowd they had gathered for this dinner party. They were all paired up, there was of course Naruto and Kankuro trying their very hardest not to jump each other, they were sitting next to Sakura and Lee who were both blushing slightly while holding hands. They were listening to Ino and Kiba talking very loudly and openly about their 'wild' sexcapades. Kiya smiled to herself "pff, 'wild'. If only they knew…" she thought.

Temari and Shikamaru were sitting in the couch on the other side of the room talking quietly to each other and Gaara was sitting in the love seat next to them. He caught Kiya's eye and patted the cushion next to him. She giggled and sat down as he lifted his arm around her shoulders, she snuggled her head under his chin and closed her eyes. She was suddenly aware that the noise in the room had gone so she opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was looking at her; "I guess it's time." she smiled and stood up clearing her throat.

"Well I'm so happy that everyone could come and be here tonight for Temari and Shikamaru, I know it's not an official party or anything like that but I am happy to see you all here any way!" she was getting excited. "However I hope that I can steal the spotlight from you two for a moment if you don't mind."

She looked to the engaged couple, Shikamaru looked as if he couldn't care less and Temari looked almost as excited as Kiya felt. She knew what was going to happen next. Kiya turned to Gaara and motioned for him to stand up. She felt the comforting support of his hand on her lower back as he stood slightly behind her. She took a deep breath. "I know that most of you know about our last announcement and I might as well just come out and say it since there is no way to tiptoe around it. Gaara and I are no longer trying to have a baby." A collective gasp went through the room.

"Hold on a hot second…." Naruto started.

"Wait what do you mean?" Temari cut him off.

"What the hell Kiya?" Ino shouted.

Kiya held up her hands and waited for the out bursts to stop. Once there was relative quiet she smiled again and said, giggling to herself, "The reason we aren't trying anymore is because I'm already pregnant." The room went totally silent. Kiya felt Gaara's hand leave her back and she turned to see him holding his hands over his ears. She smiled then grimaced as the eruption of sound exploded all around her.

Naruto, Temari and Ino had jumped up at the same time to hug Kiya all shouting congratulations and telling her how excited they were. Once the initial shock of noise died down and the crowd of over-anxious blonds had dispersed the rest of the group got up to give their congratulations. While Kiya was busy being the social butterfly and accepting all the well-wishes, Naruto was the first to walk over to Gaara.

Throwing an arm over his long time friend's shoulders Naruto said "I'm really happy for you man, I know that you will be a great dad. You love those kids like we never were; give 'em a better life than we knew."

Gaara could see Naruto's eyes cloud with tears and again he felt the swell of emotion rise in his throat, almost suffocating in its force. He suddenly didn't care that there were other people in the room and he threw his other arm over Naruto's shoulder returning the half-hug that Naruto had given him.

Kiya looked at her husband lovingly watching him hug his first and best friend. She felt her eyes begin to sting as she watched them part, Naruto crying and Gaara with the smallest of smiled on his face but brilliant none the less.

A/N: so writing Lee's lines is so fun! there is deffinatly gonna be more Lee in here somewhere! don't forget to review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so yeah, this is the 5th chap. I hope you like it! sorry it took so freaking long, was being stupid and not letting me! don't forget to review!

It was a week after the party for Temari and Shikamaru in which Kiya and Gaara had announced that they were going to have a baby. Kiya had been dreading this day for a while now; they had to tell the council that they had indeed gotten their wish of Gaara starting a family. Kiya looked at her husband on her right and was for a moment transfixed by his face. The delicate yet masculine curve of his nose up to his eyes, closed lightly over his gorgeous jade irises. She examined the perfect black rings of years of insomnia contrasting starkly with the paleness of his skin. Then his eyes opened and slid over to her telling her that everything was going to be alright, she felt the reassuring brush of his fingers against hers before he grasped her hand then opened the door.

In the two years that Kiya had known the council she still had not gotten used to them. They were a bunch of stuffy old men that only cared about money and the betterment of the sand for the sand. However over these two years she had noticed that the hostility toward her had lessened significantly, in fact some of the council members often engaged her in conversations of the library and the history of the sand of which she was quite knowledgeable. She had also sensed the councils growing fondness, if it could be called that, for Gaara. He was an excellent Kazekage, by far one of, if not the best the sand had ever seen. And she often mused that that was the reason they put up with his sometimes playful remarks and childish pranks every once in a while. She smiled softly as Gaara pulled out her chair for her then, after making sure she was comfortable sat at his place at the table again on her right as she sat at his left.

The meeting droned on and Kiya had often found that in these meetings she could entertain herself quite easily by blocking out the steady monotone of the council member speaking and substitute in her own dialogue. Many times had she been forced to discreetly lift a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing out loud and pretend she was coughing.

"And we all know that your brother, Kazekage-sama, must be moved from his currant apartment because he will burn it down with his blatant, flaming gayness."

"Yes, and speaking of, we still need you and your wife to get down and dirty to give your family an heir. Not that it really affects us; we just like to be all up in your business. We want lots of babies, SO MANY BABIES!"

Kiya couldn't contain the snort of laughter that passed through her defenses. She recovered instantly looking at the council member next to her with a disapproving look. It was dropped quickly and the meeting went on.

Gaara stared lazily at the forehead of the council member speaking willing him to talk faster or decide that he was done talking all together. Gaara felt the odd sensation of excitement twist his stomach again at the thought of telling the council he was going to be a father, in fact he wanted to tell the whole world! Hell he wanted to run out on his Kazekage balcony and shout "Hey Suna, I'M HAVIN' A FUCKIN' BABY!" a tiny smile quirked the side of his mouth as he thought of how 'Naruto-ish' it sounded.

But as soon as it had come the smile vanished and was replaced with an equally small frown. What if his child didn't like him? He dreaded the possibility. Or worse, what if Kiya had complications like his own mother had when she birthed him? A surge of fear raced its way through him, he couldn't lose her. He couldn't go back to that lonely life he had known before her where all his days consisted of paper work and yearning for something more but not knowing what it was. He couldn't live without her warm smiles, her zeal for life and that loveably foul mouth. He searched for her hand under the table and seized it holding it tight, fearing that if he let go she would be gone.

He felt her squeeze his hand back and he looked at her. Her eyes shifted to him smiling at him, genuine happiness in her eyes meant only for him. In that one smile she had calmed his fears. She was strong willed and she would never let death take her so soon. Besides Gaara had arranged with the Hokage already that Sakura was to be in Suna the whole last month of Kiya's pregnancy, nothing would go wrong for his Kaze-hime. Gaara looked over at her to return her smile only to be greeted with her face gone white and her hand clutching his in a death grip.

"Oh shit." He heard her whisper quietly then she jumped up and dashed out of the room.

Gaara jumped up to follow her and the council followed him all squawking like chickens asking him what had happened. The bathroom door flew open to reveal Kiya heaving up her breakfast into the trash can. She slumped down into Gaara's arms waiting for her. He knelt on the floor holding up her upper body while she sat on the floor. The council members hovered in the door way waiting for an explanation.

"Kiya, you should go home if you are sick." Gaara whispered to her.

"No, I'm not sick, I'm fine." She said.

"You are not fine. You just threw up." He said back, the worry easily heard in his voice.

"Yes Kiya-hime, I agree with Kazekage-sama, you are not well." One of the council members stated and a murmur of agreement went through the group. Then, something happened that they did not expect. Kiya started to laugh.

"No, really, I'm not sick." She looked at the council's disbelieving faces and sighed, 'now or never.' "I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."

There was a pause and then a collective "Ohhhh." drifted through the council. There was an awkward silence, then one of the older members stepped forward and offered his hand to the Kazekage saying "Congratulations Kazekage-sama."

Gaara hesitated then reached for the man's hand who grabbed his and shook it twice then dropped it and bowed. Each council member said their congratulations then left to go back to the meeting room. After the last member had left, Kiya and Gaara were still on the floor of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I gave it away. I knew you wanted to tell them." Kiya said.

He chuckled softly "I think that this was a better reveal than what I had planned."

Kiya still frowned "But you still wanted to say it." she looked up at him from her place on the floor.

He smiled softly down at her then leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead in a very rare show of soft affection. 'click' Gaara looked up to see Temari and Kankuro standing in the door way to the bathroom, Kankuro smiling like a fool and Temari examining the picture she had just taken on the display on her camera. Gaara glared at them but it lacked that certain quality that made it threatening.

"I'm gonna have to start carrying around my camera with me just in case you keep doing things like that little brother." Temari said finally looking up from the tiny screen. For some reason Gaara couldn't find it in his heart to be mad at his sister, he was just too happy.

He looked back down at Kiya "Would you like to keep going with the meeting or would you like me to take you home?"

Kiya smiled and started to stand "I can keep going, I just need some crackers and maybe some fruit juice or something. I'm fine really, I read this pamphlet thingy that said that morning sickness is normal and can hit any time and it's just a sign that the baby is healthy and growing because my body is releasing some kind of hormone or something. So I'm alright but I don't think you need me to be in the meeting any more since I spoiled the surprise." Again he looked slightly confused.

"Throwing up is normal?" he asked. She smiled at the familiar look on his face. If Gaara had never thought about marriage and he defiantly had no reason to know about pregnancy, this was going to be interesting.

Gaara had taken Kiya home and made sure she was comfortable before he went back to the meeting. After the meeting was over he went to his office only to be greeted by a giant stack of papers on his desk. He glared at it then sat down to work.

Maybe an hour had gone by and he was on the third page of the stack. He couldn't focus, he felt nervous and content, happy but worried and most of all just confused. All his worries about Kiya being pregnant running through his head. He stood up and looked out his window over the sand village, his village. Again he remembered that night so long ago it seemed when he had thought on the roof "I can run a country but I can't figure out how I feel about a woman, ridiculous." He sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. He revisited his fears.

What if his children didn't like him? What if they hated him? How could he show his affection for them? He knew he has trouble with that sort of thing, what if they thought that he didn't love them? How was he supposed to deal with Kiya going into labor? Oh Gods, he really didn't want to have to deal with that. He heard a knock on his door and Kankuro came in. He knew something was wrong when Gaara had work to do but was looking out the window.

"What's wrong, little bro?" Kankuro said sitting down waiting for Gaara to say something.

"I…" Gaara started then took a breath and said "I worry that my child will hate me…like we hated our father. Kankuro how the hell am I supposed to be a good father when I have no idea what a good father does? What if they don't know that I love them? How can I tell them I love them without having to tell them that I love them all the time? What am I supposed to do when Kiya goes into labor? What if…what if I lose her?" once he had started he couldn't stop the flow of his worries. He had sped up saying out loud all the things he feared. But the one thing that he was truly scared of he had whispered at the end.

He knew Kiya was strong, he knew that she wouldn't let herself die but it was still a fear that he held after being told that he was the cause of his mother's death. That he had killed her and he was destined to be a killer from birth. He didn't want that for his child, he wanted all of his children to be happy and have friends. Everything he didn't have when he was younger.

"Wow man, that's deep." Kankuro's voice drifted through his conscious and brought him back to reality. "Dude, our dad was a huge, gaping ass hole of the worst kind but you know what it is to be a bad dad because of him and now that you know what a shitty dad is like you can avoid it. You don't have to worry about your kids knowing that you love them because if you pay attention to them they will grow up understanding that that is your way of showing that you love them.

Also as far as I'm concerned babies still come from the stork but before I shut my eyes to the whole labor thing I will say that there is no way Kiya will die from childbirth. You really think a woman who is married to you, having your children, who loves you enough to look past everything that you have done and love you for you would go down without one hell of a fight? Come on man, ain't no way she's goin' down. I bet you if death even set foot in that hospital room she would cuss him out so bad he would run out shouting "fuck this shit, I need a different job". So relax, just be there for her and everything will be fine."

Gaara looked at his brother, his logic was valid. If his children grew up around him they would obviously know how he acts and what he means by different things. Kankuro was right, Kiya would never let something like child birth kill her and take her away from her children or him. It would probably take a whole ninja army to take her down if they tried to harm her children. He thought about his father, he was indeed a 'huge, gaping ass hole.' But he did teach Gaara something important: How to not be a bad father. If he avoided anything that his father did he would be fine. Gaara looked up at his brother and nodded, he felt much better now that his fears had been successfully bashed by someone out loud.

"Good, now don't think like that again. You are gonna be a great dad and have lots of kids with Kiya and be happy!" Kankuro said standing up and leaving the room.

Gaara sat down at his desk but found that he still had the same problem only for a different reason; he was too excited to focus. The council had told him that he needed to make an announcement about the baby soon and he had told them to send the word of an official announcement out into the village for tomorrow. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about his baby and have all the villagers as excited as he was. For once in his life he wanted the attention that came with being Kazekage, sure he liked the respect it gained him in the village but he never really liked the general attention it had gotten him.

He shook his head, he obviously wasn't getting anything done today he might as well just go home. He looked at the clock, it was 5:30. He walked out of his office and headed to his house. He waved to the villagers that he saw and they waved and smiled back. Yes, he liked being Kazekage but it had brought its fair share of unwanted attention, such as his fan girls and fan club that were pretty much disbanded after he had gotten married but there was still the occasional awkwardly long glance or quiet whine of "Gaara-sama" every once in a while. He had really hated them, fan girls were a pain in the ass and he was happy they didn't stalk him anymore.

Gaara opened the front door and was immediately met with a loud crash from the kitchen and the sound of Kiya wailing "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He threw open the door only to see Kiya sitting on her knees over what looked like the remnants of a broken dish of some kind.

"I l-loved th-that cassssssserole-le dish. A-and now i-its-s DEAD!" she sobbed out. Gaara was at a loss. What could he do? He knelt behind her and rubbed her shoulders softly.

"I'll buy you a new one, okay?" he whispered to her. This, however, did not gain him the response he had been hoping for.

"But I liked THIS one! And now it's gone! My casseroles will never be the same, then you won't eat them and you'll die from hunger then I'll be alone and have to have a baby all by myself!" did she have no idea what she was saying?

'Well to be fare she does sometimes exaggerate when she's not having a baby so this is normal for her. I really hope this is a short term thing.' Gaara thought

"Kiya, I will gladly eat anything you cook, casserole or not. But I will still buy you a new one, is that acceptable?" he asked again, hoping beyond hope that it would calm her down. To his great relief she nodded and sniffed again.

"Let me clean this up. And you can go back to fixing dinner." He helped her up off the floor and went to find the broom and dust pan.

The rest of the day went on as if nothing had happened. That night Gaara stood in the bedroom looking out the window deciding what to do. He had never seen Kiya this emotional before and he was at a loss as to what to do. He was going to make the announcement tomorrow so he was happy but he was still concerned about Kiya and her emotional wellbeing. 'Maybe I should write a letter to Sakura and ask if it is normal for Kiya to be…like this' he thought. Speaking of, Kiya had been in the bathroom for about an hour now so he went to see what was going on.

Gaara knocked lightly on the door when there was no answer he opened it and looked through. Kiya was laying in the bathtub asleep. He smiled softly at her and walked in. He pulled the bath stopper and after the water had drained he wrapped her in a towel and lifted her out of the tub. Her eyes fluttered and opened, looking up at him slightly confused then a blinding smile.

"I know you. You're my husband and I love you." The last part was yawned out

Gaara smiled again and said "And I know you. You are my wife and I love you back."

He set her down on the bed and got her one of his old shirts to sleep in. She sat up and put her hands in the air and he pulled the shirt over her head. She yawned again and snuggled under the covers he turned down for her. She was asleep in seconds, her mouth already open slightly. Gaara couldn't help but smile a little. He would write a letter to Sakura asking her for some sort of advice; after all she was the best.

He changed into some sleep pants and climbed into bed next to Kiya who murmured softly then cuddled up next to him. He hugged her close and thought about his life. Three years ago, before he had met her, he would have never even dared to dream that he would get married and have a baby and now look at him: happily married for two years and about to announce to his whole village that he was having his first child! He sighed, content with his life for once and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: so I hope you liked it! don't forget to review! 3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this one was late, lack in motivation coupled with lots of school makes for a not so prompt update. remember to review! :D

The next day Gaara woke up when the covers were thrown off the bed and a loud bang of the bathroom door echoed in the large room. His hazy mind registered that Kiya was not in bed anymore and suddenly jumped to the conclusion that something was wrong. He threw himself through the bathroom door, sand flying and proverbial guns blazing when he slipped on his pajama pants and landed flat on his ass.

The sound of Kiya throwing up and laughing at the same time made an odd echoing noise in the toilet bowl, then he heard "Gaara, you just made my day. Who else gets to see the Kazekage fall on his ass after slipping on his own pants?"

Kiya giggled then groaned feeling another heave coming on. Gaara got up and kneeled next to her, gathering her hair and holding it back for her. Kiya pulled her head up and laid her cheek on the seat.

"Really hope this doesn't last for very long. I have to eat and keep my food or else the baby won't eat." She said with her eyes closed. Gaara realized he didn't know what time it was.

"Kiya do you know what time it is?" he asked her rubbing her back lightly trying to soothe her.

"A little past 5. I woke up at 4:30…" she groaned again and turned to face the bowl again, dry heaving.

Gaara was seriously worried now; he definitely had to talk to someone about this throwing up thing.

"Gaara honey?" it was nice to hear her say that again.

"Hm?" he answered

"Will you run down to the kitchen and see if we have any crackers or anything? They would be in the pantry on the left side on the middle shelf. If they aren't there you'll have to go out and buy some." Kiya said, breathing heavily.

"Of course." He said.

Gaara stared at the empty shelf with pure malice. 'Where the hell am I going to get crackers at 5 am?' he thought.

Then an idea popped into his head and he smiled to himself. He walked back upstairs and informed Kiya that he would come back with the crackers. He threw on a jacket and leaped out the window.

He found the closed convenience store and discretely had his sand pick the lock. He had done this many times when he was younger, his type of rebellion after he realized that killing people was probably not the best way to go but he had been a teenager and there was a little rebellion in him. The lock clicked and he pulled the door open. He couldn't believe it, he was the Kazekage, breaking and entering for crackers for his pregnant wife. Was there anything that sounded more ridiculous?

He grabbed a few boxes and headed out the way he came. He paused and considered leaving a note but then thought better of it. His sand re-locked the door and he raced back to his wife.

"Throwing up makes you so hungry!" Kiya said lying in bed eating crackers.

"I wouldn't know." He responded lying in bed next to her.

She turned and appraised him "You've never thrown up before?"

He shook his head "Not that I can remember."

She narrowed her eyes and said "Lucky."

His laughter echoed through the room. It was still rare to hear him laugh at all so hearing him burst out in uncontrollable laughter was odd, even for Kiya.

"You think I'm lucky because I have never thrown up? Does being the host to a giant, psychotic, murderous raccoon spirit not negate the luck of never throwing up?" he choked out between gasps of air. Kiya just looked at him then smiled at him.

"I suppose you have a point, but you should probably not say anything like that when I'm having this baby."

He just smirked at her and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm making the announcement today. Everyone will know after noon today." He whispered in her ear, his voice half an octave lower.

She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "I know what you're doing. And the answer is no."

Damn! Gaara tried to slide his hand down her thigh but she shoved it away.

"Babe, I'm really not in the mood right now. I'm tired and gross and I just threw up!" she huffed and he almost pouted but conceded, content to just cuddle her until she felt better.

Gaara knew that pregnancy did weird things to women. When he had first heard Kiya was pregnant he had done a little reading but still had a very limited idea of what was supposed to happen: thus his plan to write to Sakura and ask her specific questions on the matter.

He felt Kiya yawn and he smiled. "You should go back to sleep. The library can do without you for an hour or two." He said pulling the covers over them both.

"Hmmmmm…the library, my library. I love you, best husband in the world." She murmured turning to kiss him before she rolled over to fall asleep in seconds.

He looked at the clock, it was 5:30. He reached up and re-set the alarm for 9:00. The world could deal without them for 2 hours.

"GAARA! Where the hell are you! You were supposed to be at your desk an hour ago!" Kankuro yelled through the doors to their bedroom.

Gaara groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the alarm clock, it was 8:56. He felt the bed shift as Kiya got up and stalked to the door.

'Uh-oh.' He thought.

The door banged open. "Well it's about ti-" Kankuro stopped and slowly shut his mouth.

"Kankuro sweetie, do you know what time I woke up this morning, hm?" Kiya said and a sticky sweet tone. Gaara proceeded to pull the covers over his head and plug his ears.

Kankuro shook his head dumbly. Kiya smiled.

"FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" she shouted. "Do you know what I was doing at four in the morning? Throwing up! So the next time Gaara is late to his fucking office it's because I was having morning sickness and needed him! I suggest that you think twice the next time you come pounding on our bedroom door!"

BANG! The door slammed shut. Gaara peeked out from under the covers to see Kiya start to walk toward the bed then stop. The look on her face changing rapidly from angry to sad. She turned back to the door and opened it slowly to see Kankuro walking away.

"Kanky, I didn't mean to be so mean. I'm sorry." She said walking toward him.

He stopped and turned a small smile on his face. "It's okay. You were tired and sick. I should have thought about you being pregnant before I came looking for Gaara." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

Kiya had gotten to the library at 10:00 and worked for an hour and a half before she had to go get ready for the big announcement. Kiya was suddenly worried as the idea of miscarriage made its way into the back of her mind. What if she miscarried and the whole village was expecting her to have a baby! Oh no! they would know!

She spun on her heel as Gaara entered the room. "Gaara! You can't make this announcement!"

He was silent, just looking at her, waiting for a reason.

"Gaara, you can't tell the whole village yet! What if I have a miscarriage?" she grabbed his hand and looked at his face.

Gaara was utterly confused. "What's a miscarriage?"

Kiya almost wanted to slap him but she stopped and took a deep breath reminding herself that he was not used to this kind of thing. "Honey, a miscarriage is when the baby comes too early and isn't developed enough to survive. Basically it's losing the baby."

Gaara thought for a moment. "And what are the chances of you having a miscarriage?"

Kiya shrugged, not knowing. Gaara nodded then took her in his arms holding her close to his chest. "Kiya even if you did have a miscarriage that doesn't mean we can't try again later. I don't think that you will have one. I have been building up my positive karma." He couldn't help the small huff of laughter that escaped him after he said the last part. He felt her smile then start to laugh lowly into his chest.

He pulled away and looked at her and she smiled back at him. "Can I make this announcement now?" he asked cupping her chin and brushing his thumb across her soft skin. She nodded and he took her hand throwing on his Kazekage hat right before they walked out on to the balcony.

The hot noon sun hit them both and the crowd cheered, excited to hear what the Kazekage and Kaze-hime had to say. The crowd stilled as Gaara lifted his hand for quiet. His voice carried over the people of his village.

"Hello everyone. Kiya and I have a very important announcement, for us and for the village." He paused and looked out over the people waiting for him to tell them what it is that was so important. Many of the faces he recognized either by name or possibly by some name they had called him. A moment of anger passed through him but then it was gone. He had died for his people and they had welcomed him back as their Kazekage, he belonged here. He removed his Kage hat and looking back out on his people he did something none of them expected. He smiled.

"We're having a baby!" he shouted then turned to his wife and kissed her all out, in front of the entire village. Gaara had never felt so happy or so free in his entire life. He was allowed to be happy and show affection publicly toward his wife, he was going to be a father. He almost didn't hear the thunderous reaction of the crowd; it was muffled under his blanket of sheer joy and Kiya's arms around his neck.

He pulled away from Kiya and waved at the mass of villagers. Kiya, being slightly dazed by the impromptu kiss, grabbed his arm for support and waved to the cheering crowd as well.

As the day went on both Kiya and Gaara got many congratulations and suggestions from the villagers and various ninjas around the village. However Gaara was still worried about Kiya's mood and 'morning sickness' so he sat down to write his letter.

Several pieces of paper and half an hour later Gaara still had nothing. He wanted to ask questions without sounding as if he was totally in the dark about this whole pregnancy thing.

'But you are in the dark. You don't know anything about babies!' he berated himself. Still he couldn't make himself sound helpless. He had to find a way to ask without really asking.

'Come on, this is Sakura! One of your wife's best friends, she'll help you just have to suck it up and do it!' he told himself and set to writing. It was a long and rambling letter full of odd questions and awkwardly started sentences but Gaara felt that this letter summed up his confusion about the whole situation. He included a post script that said _"P.S. Please dispose of this letter properly and promptly after you have answered my questions"_. He nodded once, satisfied then called a messenger to get it to Konoha as soon as possible.

A week went by and Gaara was anxiously awaiting his reply from Sakura. Kiya was taking a nap on the couch in his office when there was a quiet knock on his door. Kiya had bought a little doorknob hanger for his office whenever she took a nap that read _"quiet please, pregnant woman sleeping". _He opened the door and took the scroll the chuunin handed him. He ripped open the seal and started reading.

_Kazekage-sama,_

_This is all perfectly normal behavior. Kiya's body and emotions are imbalanced early in the pregnancy due to the fact that the placenta is not developed yet (the placenta is developed in the second trimester and helps provide the baby with nutrients and takes over the production of growth hormones). Kiya's body is producing these hormones for the baby right now so she is feeling tired and irritable. Once the placenta takes over that job she will be much happier although still quite tired._

_You may notice in her later months of pregnancy that she doesn't sleep well at night but sleeps fine in the early afternoon. This is also normal; her body is getting her ready (slowly but surely) for the sleepless nights when the baby is here. Speaking of, you should probably go back to your practice of not sleeping very much during the night either, she'll want your help and I'm sure the baby will want you too._

_As for morning sickness, encourage her to eat some crackers or rice cakes __before__ she gets up in the morning. Also make sure she has something to eat with her at all times. To a pregnant woman an empty or over-full stomach is a one way ticket to the bathroom. All your other concerns are normal for fathers, just don't smother her in protectiveness and you're golden._

_Sakura_

Gaara looked up from the letter and scratched his head. This information was helpful but it didn't seem to stop him from worrying. Just then Kiya groaned and rolled over. Opening sleepy eyes she peered at Gaara then smiled at his thoughtful expression.

"Gaara? Can you go in my bag and grab the crackers I have in there?" she yawned and he walked over to her bag by the door and opened it finding about 5 different kinds of crackers inside.

"Uhhhh, which ones?" he asked.

"The bright orange ones with the fake peanut butter in the middle." She giggled at him as he rolled his eyes. "Oh and bring that jar of peanut butter and the butter knife I have stashed in there."

"What?" his head shot up then looked down and there in the bag was indeed a jar of peanut butter and a knife.

He gathered all the things she had asked for and brought them over to her. She proceeded to open the jar and scoop out a little bit of peanut butter and eat that first right off the knife. Then she opened the cracker bag and pulled the two crackers apart and put more peanut butter in between the crackers.

Gaara just shook his head. He remembered the first advice he got: "don't mess with her food. She's gonna eat what she wants to eat and that's that." One of the older council members had pulled him aside after the meeting where Kiya threw up and told him about the odd eating habits that women experience and if you don't have something just go out and get it for her. It seemed silly at the time but Gaara was a believer now. The rest of the day went on as usual and soon it was time for Kiya to go home and cook dinner.

"Bye Gaara, don't be late okay?" she said looking back and he nodded.

Not 5 minutes after Kiya had left there was a knock on his door. He stood and opened the door only to be knocked out of the way by a green blur.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Gaara said from the floor. Gaara had always considered Lee one of his first friends. They were not as close as Gaara and Naruto but Gaara felt he could talk openly with Lee.

"Gaara-sama! I'm terribly sorry to barge in like this- oh no I must have knocked you over when coming through the door." Lee said franticly. He was obviously incredibly frazzled about something. There were no exclamations about youth and vitality at all.

"Lee." Gaara said trying to get his attention.

"Lee." A little louder.

"LEE!" Gaara shouted.

Lee paused and looked at Gaara. Lee seemed to deflate into one of the chairs in front of Gaara's desk looking utterly tired, something that just looked wrong on Lee.

Gaara cleared his throat "Now, Lee I have told you many times you can call me just Gaara. We are friends. You are obviously in need of my assistance, what do you need?" Gaara sat behind his desk waiting for the answer.

A/N: AHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! what's Lee gonna say? sorry I ended itlike this but I had to update and I hit 6 pages. also what do you guys want the baby to be? any name suggestions? make sure to review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ZOMG! I am so sorry this too so frikkan' long! I had finals and then a lack of motivation so needless to say that this chapter took way too long! I hope you like it, I worked so hard! :D

Lee sighed and slumped further into the chair. "I want to ask Sakura to marry me after your baby is born. I know it's early to think about it but I have always loved her and she told me that she loved me too. I asked Guy-Sensei about it already and he told me to just go with what felt right but I have no idea how to go about this properly."

Gaara started to smirk "You aren't the only one. I had never even thought of asking someone to marry me before I met Kiya."

"Really?" Lee leaned in.

"Of course. I don't even think I had the capacity to love any one until I met her." Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment then looked back up at Lee. "So you came to ask about the proper method of proposing, is that right?"

"Yes Gaara-sa…Gaara. You are the only one that I know personally who has successfully asked a woman to marry them. Please can you help me?"

"I suppose. I may have to remember some of it but I can tell you that you will be nervous, probably the most nervous you have ever been. Also you'll need a ring at some point; it took me a whole day and every jeweler in Suna to find the perfect one."

"I'll start saving! I'll find the biggest, best ring in Konoha!" Lee jumped up out of his chair

"Lee, bigger doesn't necessarily mean better. You need to find one that she will love and that fits her personality." Gaara said. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Kiya." Gaara answered

"Gaara-honey I forgot to tell you when I was here but there is a bunch of…Lee-kun? What are you doing here?" Kiya said, surprised to see the jump-suited boy in the chair.

"I came to talk to Gaara-sama." Lee said looking over at Gaara not sure if he should tell Kiya about his plan to propose to Sakura, they were best friends after all.

Gaara smirked again, having caught the look on Lee's face. "Lee why don't you tell her what you came to talk to me about. She might be able to help as well."

Kiya looked between the two men waiting for an answer. Lee started to blush then mumbled something.

"What was that Lee?" she asked walking closer to him.

"I want to ask Sakura to marry me but I don't know how." Lee said quietly.

"Oh my god! Really? That's so exciting!" Kiya squealed "I'm sure Gaara will be much more help than me at this point. I can help with ideas later okay?" Kiya started to walk out of the room before Gaara called her back.

"Kiya, could you show Lee your engagement ring for a moment? We were just talking about rings when you came in." Gaara asked

"Of course!" Kiya held out her left hand then pulled it back and took off her three-stone engagement ring and handed it to Lee.

"Wow! I never really looked at it before! It's so pretty!" Lee said turning the ring so it glittered in the light of the office.

"Yeah." Kiya sighed nostalgically and kissed her husband on the cheek. She took the ring and slipped it back on her finger and left the room telling Lee that he could come and stay for dinner at 6:30 if he would like and reminding Gaara not to be late again.

Lee turned back to Gaara. "So what should I do first?"

At 6:30 Gaara and Lee came through the door to the house only to find the kitchen empty. The food was cooked and still in the pots but there was no Kiya. Gaara sighed and sat at the table and motioned for Lee to do the same.

"Gaara, where is Kiya-hime?" Lee asked

"I'm assuming she's in the bathroom. She has been… having trouble keeping her food down because of the baby." Gaara answered quietly.

"Are you nervous?" Lee asked scooting his chair a little closer to the Kazekage.

Gaara let out a huff of air and ran both hands through his messy red hair.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Lee looked surprised for a moment then brightened "there is no need for you to be worried for Kiya-hime's safety. Women have babies all the time and are perfectly fine."

"I know that." Gaara snapped then felt bad "I'm sorry Lee. I know I have nothing to worry about, I just do."

The kitchen door flew open and Kiya walked in and opened the fridge, rifled through the contents then opened the freezer doing the same thing.

"Why, in a house with a pregnant woman, do we not have ice cream?" she yelled, frustrated. "You guys help your selves to dinner, I have to go to the store." And with a huff she was gone.

"Uhhh…." Lee said but got no further.

"Just leave her be, she'll be fine once she gets her ice cream then has a nap." Gaara sighed, standing up to pull out dishes for him and Lee.

Kiya pushed the cart down the aisle and wrenched open the freezer door and pulled out several pints of ice cream each a different flavor. She picked up a carton of Haagen-Dazs mango sorbet and wondered if she would like it. She heard a cough from behind her and looked to see another woman stood behind her smiling. This woman was very pregnant with light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Hello Kiya-hime!" she giggled.

Kiya smiled and held out her hand "Hi…" she said waiting for the woman's name.

"My name is Umimono Aliya." She said shaking her hand then pointing at the sorbet in Kiya's hand "I think you'll really like that by the way, good and healthy. You should also try the cinnamon rice cakes on aisle 5, they are to die for with peanut butter!"

Kiya smiled, happy to know she wasn't the only pregnant woman in Suna. "So how far along are you?" Kiya asked putting the pint in her cart.

Aliya laughed "Believe it or not but I'm only about 5 and a half months, but I've got twins." she said rubbing her belly. "The Kazekage never said how far along you are. Mind sharing?" she prodded.

Kiya laughed "Well I'm only about 6 weeks so like a month and a half?"

"Oh, so you are right there in the thick of it huh? The morning sickness, being tired all the time and crazy cravings right?" Aliya replied then smiled "Poor Kazekage-sama."

Kiya laughed "I know right! He's so adorable when he's confused!"

Kiya and Aliya talked for another 5 minutes before Kiya realized that her ice cream could be melting. They arranged to meet for decaffeinated tea in a week.

"Gaara, what's it like to get married?" Lee asked.

Gaara and Lee had finished with dinner 10 minutes ago and had just finished with the dishes.

"Uhhh…" Gaara wasn't sure how to answer the question. Lucky for him he didn't have to.

The kitchen door opened and Kiya walked in with three bags full of what looked like ice cream and crackers. Kiya had a pint of something in her hands and she dove for the silverware drawer and pulled out a spoon. Dropping her bags and opening the pint at the same time she shoved the spoon in and took a bite.

"Holy shit that's good!" she said over the mouthful of orange frozen something. Gaara reached for the container but she jerked it away. "What's the big idea? Trying to take it from me? Are you calling me fat?" Gaara smiled slightly at her jumping to conclusions.

"No Kiya, I was trying to see what it was." He said lowering his hand "And I would never call you fat."

Kiya eyed him for a minute then turned the carton to him so he could see the label.

'Mango sorbet…interesting' he read to himself.

"I love mango sorbet!" Lee shouted a little louder than was needed. Kiya laughed and Gaara smiled.

Kiya and Gaara got Lee set up with a room for the night at a hotel. He said that since he would be leaving early in the morning for Konoha and didn't want to wake them up the hotel would be better than staying with them even though Kiya had offered.

The Kazekage and his wife left the hotel. Walking home Gaara felt a hand grab his own and stop him. He looked back at his wife then turned to face her.

"Gaara-honey, I'm sorry if you feel neglected sometimes at night when I turn you down, it's just that lately I have felt so gross and like maybe you wouldn't want me if you saw…" Kiya said looking away.

Gaara had felt a little abandoned when Kiya had turned him down the third time but he could understand, sort of, how she felt. With all her mood swings and odd eating habits nothing surprised him anymore. He looked down at his feet for a moment then back up.

"Kiya…" then his breath caught. She looked gorgeous! Even more beautiful than the night he proposed. The moonlight shimmered off her bright eyes and her hair swallowed the light then reflected it back with its own brilliance. Her gorgeous skin glowed and he couldn't resist touching it. His fingers brushed her cheek and her luminous eyes closed. It had been so long. His eyes descended her body realizing that it had changed already. Her breasts looked bigger, less confined by the shirt she was wearing. Her hips too had changed, flaring out slightly more accentuating her tiny waist that was getting a little bit bigger. Gaara wanted to grab her and squeeze her and…and…he couldn't take it. His hand on her cheek grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a hot, needy kiss, the likes of which she hadn't felt in over a month. She melted into him then pulled away.

Smirking she whispered "Catch me if you can." Then poof, she was gone.

"Uhhh…" Gaara's mind sputtered to find an explanation then he heard giggling from down the street.

He looked behind him and spotted his wife looking out from her hiding place behind a building. Seeing she was spotted she gave out a little yelp of laughter and started all out running for their house, giggling the whole way.

'So that's it!' Gaara's mind shouted and he took off after her.

She slowed slightly looking behind her, watching her husband catch up then just as he was about to grab her she would change directions and speed up. Pregnant she may be, but she was still a ninja. She laughed out loud again at his slightly frustrated but mostly sexual growl when she dodged his hands again.

Their house came into view and she made a mad dash for it. Gaara sent out his sand to grab her but she vaulted the sand coming at her and shouted

"No sand Gaara, that's cheating!"

"Says who?" he yelled back as the sand parted for him.

Kiya shrieked and pushed at the front door of their house laughing hysterically at this point. Playing with her husband again had reminded her of the fun they used to have in bed and she couldn't wait to get him upstairs. The door opened right as Gaara reached her but she was too slow this time, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back to him, kicking the front door shut.

"Kiya you have teased me long enough. Time for payback." He growled low in her ear as he pulled her hips back further so his obvious erection pushed against her ample back side.

"You always were a sore loser." Kiya giggled again turning in her husband's arms and pressing him into the door.

"Hmmmmm." she hummed smiling at him then biting her bottom lip. "What should we do first?" pressing herself against him more. He jumped slightly when he felt her hand graze his erection.

"I think we should go upstairs." He said and he transported them into their bedroom.

The mood suddenly changed as he kissed her again. It was a slow, sensual, loving kiss. Everything they had both wanted for so long. Gaara pulled away, his hands holding her face as his thumbs brushed her cheeks. He touched his forehead to hers then nuzzled her temple.

"You are so beautiful. I wonder, every day what I did so right to have you in my life." He whispered into her hair breathing in the scent of citrus and something he could only describe as Kiya.

Kiya smiled and pulled away, looking into his eyes she said "all you did was be a wonderful man. That's all I needed."

Gaara smiled that tiny smile meant only for her and pulled her in for another kiss. Their lips moved together perfectly, tongues intertwined in a sensual dance that they each knew so well.

Gaara's hands traveled slowly over her curves, remembering every dip and incline he pulled her closer and reveled in the way she felt nestled in his arms. He loved this woman, she was giving him a family and he would always love her for that. He pulled her back until his knees hit the edge of the bed then pulled her down with him on to the mattress so she was straddling him and he was laying back. She sat up and he followed. He kissed her again, his hands traveling under her shirt, nudging the hem up higher and higher. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away ripping the shirt over her head and throwing her arms around his neck.

His hands, now free to roam, scaled her back and deftly undid the clasp of her bra. She let the straps slide down her arms slowly then pushed the garment out of the way. He stole a glance downward and marveled at how much her breasts had grown, he had to touch them.

"Ooh! Gaara, careful. They are a little sore." Kiya said after a sharp intake of breath.

Gaara smiled "I'm sorry." He said and kissed each one softly.

He trailed kisses from her sternum all the way up to the side of her neck when she started to giggle telling him that she was ticklish.

Gaara smirked into her neck. Her hands travelled up his chest and unbuckled his vest, sliding it down his arms slowly then dropping it on the floor. He kissed her again as she unzipped his jacket and pulled that off of him too playfully throwing it behind her then wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked at him, putting her hands on either side of his face and really looking at him. She saw the tiny scar along his jaw, she traced the ridges of his 'Love' scar with her eyes, she saw all the tiny flaws in his skin from acne and she saw the little blackheads in his nose. No, contrary to popular belief Subaku no Gaara did not have perfect skin, but she loved him all the more because of it she felt her eyes start to water but pushed her tears down.

Gaara looked at Kiya; he studied her face closely for the first time in who knows how long, he took the time to notice the plumpness of her lips, the tiny bump in her nose and her crooked septum that you could only see if you knew it was there, the ring of yellow around her pupils in her eyes. All these little things that you would never notice about just any one, they were all things that only a lover can see and truly love.

Suddenly reality crashed over them and they both realized that they had been staring at each other for quite some time. Kiya giggled and Gaara smiled.

"It's been a while since we did that, huh Honey?" Kiya whispered to him

"Indeed." Was all he said before his lips took hers again.

The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded but neither of them noticed. Kiya lay back on the pillows and Gaara was suspended above her on his elbows.

"I love you, you know that right?" Gaara asked her

"Of course, and I love you." She nuzzled her nose against his.

Gaara smoothed her hair down and slowly entered her. She was much tighter than he remembered. Gaara groaned at the friction, it had indeed been a long time since they had been together like this. He slowly rocked in and out of her, he felt her breath on his face and reveled in the feel of having her in every way again. Kiya's hands brushed lightly up and down his back with every soft thrust. Gaara kissed her again then sped up ever so slightly.

"Gaara…go faster…please." Kiya moaned out.

Gaara's fingernails bit into her back at the sound of her voice. He sped up again but still not enough to please her.

"Oh Gaara! Come on! You know I can take it, harder baby harder!" Kiya wailed.

"Kiya, what about the baby?" Gaara ground out through clenched teeth.

"The baby is fine, just fuck me!" Kiya screamed, she was right on the edge, she hadn't had an orgasm in a month and a half and she wanted it now.

Gaara couldn't argue any longer and grabbed her hips, plunging himself into her hot core.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Gaara! OHHHH!" Kiya was in heaven.

Gaara drove himself into her harder, he was teetering right on the verge of bliss but he had to get Kiya off first. And off she went. Kiya screamed out her climax so loud Gaara's ears rang but it just pushed him on, he thrust harder into her as her passage clenched and pulled at him. Finally with one final shove he came, moaning into her hair.

The two of them lay there, catching their breath slowly but surely.

"Oh Gaara. Remind me why we haven't done that in a month and a half." Kiya whispered to him.

Gaara chuckled softly "Because you are pregnant and didn't want to."

"Right. I forgot." Kiya giggled.

"Kiya?" Gaara pushed himself back up on his elbows and looked at her. She looked at him, waiting for his next statement.

"I'm excited for the baby." He said and kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him and just nodded.

A/N: Okay so I hope you all liked the answer to he cliffhanger. if not, sorry (?) I guess. so make sure to tell me what you think so I can start on the chapter for next week with confidence. if you have a suggestion about something you think should happen go a head and let me know and I might just use it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ZOMG! I'm so sorry this took so long! I moved and don't have internet yet there so I have to mooch. anywho here it is!

Another month and a half had gone by and Kiya was now 3 months pregnant and just beginning to show. Her tummy bulged a little and pushed her shirt out just enough to be a little tight. Kiya turned to the side and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Why can't you just grow faster? I don't look pregnant at all, I just look fat." Kiya sighed again rubbing her belly.

"You do not look fat." She heard her husband say from across the room.

"Yeah, that's what you think! What about everyone else! I feel so self conscious walking down the street!" Kiya walked across the office to lie down on her couch. She sighed and rubbed her tummy again. Gaara just smiled, he knew when it was best to just shut up and she was in one of her moods that whatever he said was wrong.

"Temari is coming home today!" Kiya shot up. Gaara looked at the calendar.

"So she is." He said. Inside he was dreading this day for weeks. He knew that planning Temari's wedding was going to remind Kiya of when they got married and she will bemoan the fact that she isn't as skinny as she was then.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see her again! I haven't seen her since the last time she was here and that was forever ago!" Kiya clapped her hands rapidly.

"What should we have for dinner tonight? I want to make something special!" Kiya jumped up and walked out the door, completely forgetting that she had asked him a question.

Gaara just smiled. He was excited to see his sister as well however she was becoming more difficult to deal with as the wedding drew nearer, it was only 4 months away as she reminded him in her letters constantly.

There was a knock on the door at 6:45 pm and Kiya rushed to answer it.

"TEMARI!" she cried and hugged her sister in law.

"KIYA!" Temari squealed and hugged her back. "Oh my God! I have so much to tell you, I can't wait to get this thing done and ready to go. I needed you so bad when I went dress shopping! I couldn't pick out a single one!"

"Wait, you don't have a dress yet? Temari! You were supposed to have that done weeks ago!" Kiya said as she closed the door.

"I know! But I just couldn't make a decision! Plus there was nothing I liked, I want to look like you did." Temari said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Kiya smiled "Well we are the same size; maybe you could wear my dress. I still have it around here somewhere and if it's not perfect we could always alter it a little."

"But I wouldn't want to ruin your wedding dress if we did alter it!" Temari worried.

"Pfft, what am I going to do with it now? There is no way I'm fitting back into it after this baby. And if you like it why not? We can always just keep it in the family. It will be like a family heirloom or something." Kiya giggled.

"Well I suppose I could try it on, just to see…" Temari said hesitantly.

Kiya smiled "Good! Well dinner's ready, just got out of the oven. GAARA! DINNER!" she shouted up the stair case then ushered Temari into the kitchen.

After dinner Kiya and Temari went up to the bed room to try on Kiya's wedding dress.

"I love it, but it's just that the color is off. I'm way too tan for this ivory; it makes me look like I'm wearing a dress just made out of lace." Temari turned this way and that looking in the mirror constantly.

"Hmmmm, well maybe we can find one like this but in a brighter white. Do you wanna go shopping tomorrow? I can tell the Library that I have morning sickness again and we can take the whole day." Kiya yawned. "Wow, I'm becoming such an old lady, tired at 8:00."

"Ha ha. But yes! I would love to go dress shopping tomorrow!" Temari said then her face dropped the smile. "Kiya?" she turned to look at her sister.

"Yes?"

"I'm nervous…what if…what if Shika changes his mind?" Kiya could tell that Temari was obviously upset.

"Temari, he won't. Shikamaru may be lazy but once he makes up his mind it's made up. He loves you, there is no way that he is going to change his mind." Kiya said standing behind Temari and rubbing her back slightly.

Temari smiled a watery smile. "Thanks."

The next day Kiya and Temari visited the same dress shop that they had gotten their dresses for the Grand opening of the Library at.

"Z-O-M-G! I'm so happy you are back! Kiya-hime, my you have grown. I can't tell you how happy I was when the Kazekage announced that you were pregnant! I haven't seen you both in so long! Come, come, sit down and let's talk." The same sales man that had been there the first time was still there and smiling with those same bright, blindingly white teeth.

After they had sat down and he had chatted himself down a little he asked "So what do you need a dress for this time?"

Temari smiled and answered "Well, I'm getting married in a few months and I desperately need a dress."

"Congratulations! We actually have a whole wedding section it's just hidden away because we usually have people make appointments but I am free for the next hour and a half so I see no reason why we can't try on a few." The man whispered like it was a secret.

He led them into another part of the building where there were hundreds of dresses hanging up all in garment bags.

"So do you have an idea of what you want?" he asked sitting at another desk and motioning to the two chairs in front of it.

"Yes, I brought a picture of Kiya's dress and I want it to sort of look the same but I need it to be a lighter color because I am way too tan for it." Temari said as she handed over the picture.

"Oh! It's lovely but I see what you mean, the color would be all wrong on you…actually, I think I have something very similar to this but it doesn't have a full lace overlay and it has a bit of embroidery work but it is the same silhouette. I'll go pull it and find a few others then we can get started." He smiled and handed the picture back then went off to find the dresses.

Temari had tried on three dresses, they were all beautiful but just not right for her. Temari looked skeptically at the fourth dress hanging in its garment bag. It didn't look anything like Kiya's dress but she had realized that she didn't want the exact same dress as Kiya a while ago.

"Come on Temari, try it on." Kiya's voice floated through the dressing room door. Temari unzipped the back and pulled the dress over her head.

"Okay." She said and Kiya came in to zip her up.

"Wow Temari, it's gorgeous on you." Kiya said, admiring the dress. "You have the perfect figure for an empire waist."

Kiya ushered Temari out to look at the dress in the full length mirror outside the dressing room. Temari looked up and was caught totally off guard at how beautiful the dress looked. It was made out of a pure white silk with two layers of chiffon over it. The empire waist was beaded in a two inch band all the way around the dress and from there the layers hugged her tight stomach then flowed out from her hips to float delicately around her feet. The bodice was runched vertically and stopped in a straight, strapless neck line.

"Oh my God…It's beautiful." Temari whispered and Kiya smiled.

"Could we get a veil?" Kiya asked and the salesman already had it ready.

Kiya stood in her tip toes and eased the comb into her sister's hair then stood back and waited for the water works to start. Temari took one look in the mirror with the veil on and started to bawl her eyes out.

"Kiya, I'm getting married…to the best man in the world!" Temari smiled through her tears.

Kiya smiled "Indeed you are!"

The dress was bought and Kiya and Temari headed out for lunch. They went back and forth looking for a restaurant that Kiya wanted to eat at. Finally they settled on a dango shop and sat down to eat.

"What I wouldn't give for a peanut butter and Marshmallow fluff sandwich." Kiya said wistfully. Temari laughed.

"Oh man, I am not looking forward to being pregnant, how do you stand it?"

"Well it has its ups and downs I guess but it's not so bad. You are tired all the time but it gives me an excuse to boss everyone around and not be questioned about it." Kiya giggled a little at the last part.

"Kiya-hime? I thought that was you talking about pregnancy!" Aliya turned the corner and embraced Kiya as well as she could with her beach ball sized stomach.

"Aliya! I told you that you can just all me Kiya, we are pregnancy buddies!" Kiya laughed after the giant hug. "Oh! Aliya, this is Temari, my sister in law. Temari this is Umimono Aliya, we met in the ice cream aisle." Kiya introduced them.

"Hi! Do you mind if I ask how far along you are?" Temari asked after waving.

Aliya smiled "Not at all! I'm about six and a half months now." She must have read the surprise on Temari's face because she continued with "I'm having twins, that's why I'm so big." She laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the three women talking about babies and Temari's wedding and everything else under the sun.

The next few days were not as eventful but Temari and Kiya went out and got much of the wedding squared away. Temari's wedding was in Konoha but she wanted to have a select few things that one could only get in Suna incorporated into the ceremony and the décor.

Gaara found Kiya snoring lightly on their bed a week after Temari had first come to Suna. He smiled slightly and nudged her awake.

"I suppose it is time for bed then?" he asked in a whisper. She only yawned in response.

Gaara was happy that her morning sickness was not as frequent as it had been in previous months but she was still very tired and cranky. He helped her out of her clothes and into bed. He changed quickly and snuggled into her back, holding her lightly.

"Gaara?" Kiya asked softly.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I…sometimes I forget that I'm pregnant…and I feel bad. Is…is that okay?" Kiya whispered. She sounded almost on the brink of tears.

"Kiya, I'm sure that's fine. It's not very apparent that you are pregnant so its normal to forget some times." Gaara replied, hoping he had said the right thing. But no such luck. Kiya burst into tears.

"I'm a terrible person!" she wailed.

All Gaara could think was 'Shit, shit, shit! What do I do?'

"No, Kiya you are a wonderful person you are just a little forgetful." He tried to placate her but to no avail, she just cried louder at that.

"Aw, Kiya please don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry." He tried again.

"YOU! Of course, it's all about you! When is it ever about me? NEVER! You always have to work and be doing Kage stuff; there is never any time for me!" Kiya ranted. Then without warning she threw the covers off and stomped out of the room.

Gaara sat there in bed, his mouth hanging open, utterly bewildered at what just happened. His mind could not even form a concise thought; all he could think was 'What. The…?' he had never been so totally and completely confused in his life. He decided to just wait until she came back.

He had waited for maybe five minutes when the door burst open to show Kiya crying again.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry honey! I know work is important to you and that you have been taking more time off to see me. I'm sorry I was so mean!" She sobbed.

He smiled softly getting up out of bed and walked over to hug her.

"It's alright. I know that you didn't mean it." he whispered into her hair rubbing her back lightly.

"It's just these damn hormones! I never would have said that if I weren't pregnant. I'm sorry." She said into his chest.

"I think we both should go to bed." He said, kissing her temple then slowly guiding her back to bed.

"I love you." She said.

He chuckled "I love you too."

A/N: So I hope you liked it! now that I am settled and have my momentum back I should be back to posting regularly...probably later in the week this time. Thanks for reading and please, please, PLEASE review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry this took so long guys, writers block ya' know? any who I hope you like this chapter! :D

Three weeks later and Kiya was in her fourth month. It was 3 months till the wedding and Kiya had finished most of the things that she needed to do but there were still some loose ends that Temari wanted her to come to Konoha for. Kiya had yet to tell Gaara that Temari needed her in the Leaf village, mainly because she knew he would throw a fit. She smiled to herself while putting some books away. Now that her morning sickness was lessened it made working much easier although she did find that she needed to use the bathroom more often. Gaara had told her last night that he had a meeting at 6:30 so he wouldn't be home for dinner. Kiya glanced at the clock, it was 5:30 already and so she decided to head home.

Gaara sat in the meeting room drumming his fingers on the table, waiting for the council to decide that they wanted to come to the meeting that they had scheduled. He looked impatiently at the clock: 6:32.

'I'm missing dinner for this.' He thought, getting more restless as the second hand ticked. 'Okay if it reaches 6:40 I'm leaving.'

He sat and willed the clock to move faster. He was a little confused why the council had not shown up yet. They were usually so anal about their meetings for superfluous crap such as this one which was to be about what sort of names are respectable for the Kazekage's children.

Gaara scoffed inwardly 'as if Gaara was an acceptable name for a child of the Kazekage…but I suppose I never really was his child…' Gaara pondered that for a moment before discarding the thought with 'Oh well, as Kankuro says: he was a shitty dad any way. Oh look its 6:41.'

Kiya smiled down at the photo album in her lap, carefully remembering every detail of one of the best days of her life. She glanced down at her slightly pudgy tummy and rubbed it with her hand.

"I guess the day you are born will be the best, huh little guy?" She whispered.

"It will be for me." Gaara said from the door way into the living room.

Kiya jumped a little but giggled up at her husband as he walked toward her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Our wedding pictures. Just remembering the day is all." She said, snuggling under his arm and laying the album on his lap. She opened the front cover and started to laugh. "That's one of my favorites!"

The first picture in the album was of Kiya and Gaara except instead of them both smiling happily it was Kiya laughing hysterically and Gaara looking slightly perturbed at something over to the right of the picture.

"Do you remember this picture? Kankuro and Naruto decided that it would be a good idea to start posing behind the Photographer to get you to smile but they ended up just making you look angry! But that was one of the better ones." Kiya giggled.

Kiya turned the page and smiled again. "This one is my all time favorite of you." She said pointing to a picture in the middle of the page on the left. The picture was in black and white, taken from a low angle looking up as Naruto buttoned Gaara's cuff. Naruto was smiling softly, not his normal all-out grin but like he was truly happy and Gaara looked calm but still a little frazzled. Kiya looked over the other pictures on the page, all of Gaara and his two best men before the ceremony.

Gaara remembered that picture quite well, he had never learned to button cuffs, it was hard with only one hand. His eyes skimmed the rest of the photos of himself in the left page then moved over to the right page where it was all of Kiya and her two bridesmaids. Gaara smiled a little seeing one of his favorite pictures of Kiya. It was taken from behind her with her lace train fanned out and a small, sweet smile on her face.

Kiya sighed "Look how pretty I was that day. I don't know if I'll ever feel that beautiful again."

'uh-oh…' Gaara thought, he could hear the tears in her voice.

"You will always be beautiful to me." He said.

Kiya smiled up at him the tears in her eyes on the brink of falling "Thanks." She whispered.

Gaara closed the album and set it off to the side, then picked Kiya up and took her to bed.

The next day Kiya was at the library putting books away when her assistant came looking for her.

"Kiya-hime, I heard you are going to be gone for a while?" Miyzu said

"Oh yeah, I will be going to Konoha to help Temari with her wedding there but I haven't told Gaara yet so we need to keep that a little hush-hush, okay?" Kiya said

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Miyzu asked a little confused

"Because he's gonna freak out and not want me to go cuz I'm pregnant." Kiya whispered.

"Oh, I see…" Miyzu whispered back, not really sure what to say.

"Miyzu? Will you do me a favor?" Kiya asked.

"Of course! I am your assistant."

"Would you run up stairs and get me my crackers from my purse, I'm feeling a little queasy." Kiya said with a guilty expression but Miyzu just smiled.

"Right away Kiya-hime." Then she dashed off in the direction of the stairs.

Kiya walked to the Kazekage tower later that day. She remembered the first time she had seen the rather large tower like thing. It had seemed imposing and threatening at the time but after she had started working with Gaara it became a much happier thing. She smiled at the memory of first meeting her husband, how he looked so confused as to what to make of her. Kiya waved to the people on the streets as she passed and finally she made it to the tower. Kiya entered her husband's office without knocking to find him working away just like usual. He looked up slanting a half smile her way before going back to what he was doing.

"Gaara, I have something I have to tell you." Kiya said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Okay." He replied continuing to write whatever it was he was writing.

"I know you aren't going to like it but I have to go to Konoha for a week or so to help Temari out with the last arrangements for her wedding." Kiya said waiting for his reaction.

He stopped writing abruptly then looked up at her.

"I would really rather you stay here." He said putting down his pen

"I know but Temari says she really needs me plus I can see Sakura while I'm there and have her look at the baby and make sure I'm okay. You can send me with Kankuro, you know I'll be safe and we'll travel slow, okay? Please!" Kiya said in her best 'I'm-going-to-pout-if-you-don't-let-me' voice.

Gaara couldn't help the smile that drifted across his face. That voice was just so funny.

"Alright but only if Kankuro goes with you and you write me as soon as you get there." He conceded

"YAY!" Kiya jumped out of her chair and gave her husband a big hug. "I have to go home and pack, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning! Bye!"

"Wait!" Gaara tried to stop her but she was already out the door. 'She's leaving tomorrow? Why didn't she say that first? Oh well, I can't take it back now." He thought as he sat back down to continue with his paper work.

Kiya climbed the stairs up to the top of the city wall looking for her brother in law, luckily he was on his way down so she didn't have to go the whole way.

"Kankuro! hey, are you busy for the next like week and a half?" Kiya asked when she saw him.

"Hmm, no I guess not really. Why?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Cuz you are taking me to Konoha so I can help your sister with wedding stuff." Kiya answered slightly out of breath.

"Oh shit! Really? I don't have to be there for wedding crap do I?"

"No, no, of course not! I just need an escort cuz Gaara is being the typical protective daddy." Kiya smiled.

"Well okay, at least I can see Naruto. He's been kinda sparse with his answers to my letters, says he's been really busy but he won't tell me with what, says it's a surprise." Kankuro huffed obviously a little perturbed.

"That is weird, I haven't gotten a letter from him in forever! Any who I have to get home and pack and so do you, we leave tomorrow." Kiya said not waiting for an answer and dashing off to find something to eat.

Kankuro smiled to himself. 'Poor Gaara." was all he thought.

The next day started much earlier than usual. Kiya got up with Gaara at 5 in the morning, they got ready together then she walked with him to his office where Kankuro was waiting.

"Here are the papers you will need to get in, I'll send a letter to the Hokage informing her if your arrival. Travel safe, I don't want you getting hurt." Gaara said to Kiya then turned to Kankuro "Kankuro, you keep her safe from anything. If she gets one scratch…" but Kankuro interrupted

"Let me guess, you'll kill me? Really Gaara get a new threat. You wouldn't deprive your son or daughter their favorite uncle now would you?" Kankuro smirked as he left to give Kiya and Gaara some privacy for their goodbyes.

"You will write me when you get there?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

"Of course! I'll be perfectly safe! I highly doubt any one will try to get to me; this trip is so spur of the moment assassins wouldn't have time to travel to the forest outside of Konoha to kidnap me. I'll be fine." Kiya assured him even though she could see it wasn't working.

"I know. It's just…I worry. You know that." Gaara said pulling her in for a hug. He could feel her slightly bigger belly pressed against him and he willed himself to think positive thoughts. She would be fine.

She pulled away first and looked up at his face. "I love you very much Gaara, I wouldn't leave you."

"I know. I love you too." He said and kissed her softly.

Three and a half days later Kiya and Kankuro broke the tree line in front of the gates of Konoha.

"Wow, it seems like forever since I was here." Kiya said looking up at the ornate gates constantly open to guests because they were too much of a pain to close.

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee." Kankuro said pointing at three people standing in the middle of the doorway.

"KIYA!" two of her best friends shouted the third ran right past her to crush his boyfriend in a hug.

"Oh my god Kiya you look so different!" Ino shouted

"How do you feel? Are you nauseous? Do you need something to eat?" Sakura asked

"Can we look at the baby please? I want to see the little guy's cute little face!" Ino started to jump up and down.

"Guys we aren't even in the village yet!" Kiya giggled at her friends exuberance.

She was ushered in to the Hokage's office where Tsunade was, for once, diligently working on paper work. Kiya smiled at the odd likeness of her husband she saw in that moment.

"Ah, Kiya-hime." Tsunade said looking up finally.

"Just Kiya, if you please Tsunade-sama." Kiya said sitting down.

Tsunade smiled warmly at Kiya. "Very well Kiya. I got the letter from your husband about two days ago and I was indeed surprised that he let you come so lightly guarded."

Kiya laughed "well I assure you I sort of sprung this on him last minute so he wouldn't have time to refuse. Kankuro is an excellent Shinobi and given the journey a little overkill in my opinion but Gaara would not risk my safety in any way."

Tsunade smiled again "Well I am happy that you work so well together seeing as I married you two. It is always good to have a success story. I hear I am to congratulate you again on your coming addition to the family."

"Thank you!" Kiya said

"So I understand that you are here to help Temari-san with her wedding arrangements? Well that is good, she's been quite the nuisance." The Hokage said, her face darkening slightly.

"Oh has she?" Kiya said, sucking in her cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Indeed she has! Always barging into my office requesting something or other. I swear I will never deal with another bridezilla again!" Tsunade said rising from her chair slightly to reach the bottle of Sake on the edge of her desk.

Kiya snorted softly, trying desperately to keep her laughter in check. "I suppose I should go see her now, she'll be needing my help every day so I'll try to keep her away from your office for the days that I am here." Kiya said attempting to school her expression into a friendly smile but failing miserably.

"Only a few days? Why don't you stay for the rest of the time till the wedding, then maybe I'll actually get something done?" Tsunade said slumping back in her chair downing her cup of Sake in one go.

Kiya closed the Hokage's office door and burst out laughing so hard she had to hold on to the wall for support.

"Kiya? What happened?" she heard Kankuro say.

"S-she called…Temari a…a…a Bridezilla! She said…she… was a nuisance!" Kiya choked the words out through fits of laughter.

"Well that figures doesn't it? Well we better get over to the Nara compound…Kami knows that poor shmuck Shikamaru is gonna need a drink and a night out with the boys, I'll tell Naruto." Kankuro said as Kiya stopped laughing reverting to giggling fits every once in a while and they made their way to the Nara house-hold.

A/N: I'm so excited to write Temari as a bridezilla! she always seemed sort of that way huh? the next chapter is gonna be great! yay!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: okay so apparantly I'm super motivated now so here is Chapter 10! don't forget to review! I love them so please help me keep up the momentum!

"NO! No, no, no, no, NO! This is NOT at ALL what I wanted!" Temari could be heard shouting from the doors to the Nara house.

Kankuro and Kiya looked at each other. "I guess you had better get in there and fix it, isn't that what Matrons of honor do?" Kankuro said.

Kiya sighed and smiled at him a little.

"Well good luck. I'm gonna go find Naruto. Bye." He said before dashing off back to the village.

Kiya entered the gates and saw Shikamaru and his father sitting playing a game of some sort. Shikamaru looked up and saw Kiya first and his face actually broke out into a smile.

"Thank the Kami that you're here! Temari hasn't shut up in the last three days!" He sounded totally relieved. "Oh, dad, this is Kiya, Temari's sister in law." He said.

Kiya bowed and said hello before asking "Where could I find Temari? I think I had better get started as soon as possible."

"Just follow the yelling, you'll find her." Shikamaru said and as if on cue Temari's voice rang out again.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL SOMETHING!"

Kiya couldn't help but laugh "I remember that feeling. Any ways I should be going." And she excused herself.

"Kiya! Oh Kiya! How did you do this? I'm so stressed and nothing is working right!" Temari wailed when Kiya found her.

"Temari its okay, we have plenty of time to make this work, just slow down and work on one single thing at a time." Kiya said trying to soothe her distraught sister.

"No! It's not okay! We only have 73 days left! What am I going to do?" Temari started to pace.

"Okay here's what's going to happen. You are going to stop pacing, it's making me nervous. Okay good. Now you and me are gonna take a nice deep breath and just calm down. Okay breathe." Kiya said as calmly as she could.

Lucky for her this seemed to work as Temari's shoulders relaxed and she closed her eyes.

"Okay, now I need you to calmly tell me what we still have to do." Kiya said getting out a piece of paper.

"I need to do so many things…" Temari started.

"Not 'you', 'we': you and me, I'm going to help you." Kiya softly interrupted

"Right, of course. Okay, we need to finish the invitations. Those need to go out really soon. Then we need to work on the programs and get the order of the ceremony set. We need to pick out some music for the ceremony and the reception. And we need to go to the florist. Man I have no idea about flowers, I looked and there are so many shops, I have no idea which one to go to." Temari listed

"Wow, Shikamaru didn't tell you to go to Ino?" Kiya said surprised.

"No, he has been about as involved with this wedding as a rock." Temari said bristling slightly.

Kiya smiled but didn't touch that one; she knew it was hard not having any input from the groom. She had to plan her whole wedding by herself.

"Okay is there anything else that we need to do?" Kiya asked looking at her list; it wasn't very long but quite a bit of work for one or even two people.

"No, I think that's it. What should we do first?" Temari looked a little confused.

"Well why don't we go to the flower shop first, I can get you a good deal, and Ino might even do it for free seeing as you are my sister and you are marrying Shikamaru, her old teammate. Oh, what are your colors any way?" Kiya asked.

"We decided that we would go with white and gold, that was like the only thing Shika helped with." Temari said smiling a bit more.

"That sounds lovely! I'm sure Ino could do something with that." Kiya said standing and ushering Temari out of the house and down the street to the flower shop.

The day had passed incredibly quickly. The flowers were arranged (like Kiya had thought, Ino was just itching to do the flowers for Temari's wedding and readily agreed to do them for free) Temari had picked white orchids with yellow miniature calla lilies and a cascade of orchids for her bouquet and handfuls of the yellow calla lilies for her two brides maids, Kiya and Sakura.

Kiya had been curious who the other bridesmaid was and when she heard it was Sakura she was a little shocked but it turned out that when Temari came to stay here the only people she knew were Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino so she began to go out with Sakura and Ino because she had no one else to be with. Kiya was again surprised that Ino hadn't offered to do Temari's flowers or insisted that she let her do them, it seemed very unlike Ino.

However when she asked Ino in private she grinned and said "I just wanted to see how long it would take for her to come crawling to me." And that DID seem like Ino.

Kiya waved after Temari as she walked around the corner in the hall of the hotel Kiya was staying at. Temari had asked if she wanted to stay with her at Shikamaru house but Kiya had declined saying she didn't want to impose and that Gaara had pre-booked this hotel room for her.

Kiya sat at her provided desk in the quiet hotel room and thought about the day and remembered that she was supposed to write Gaara a letter. She pulled out paper and a pen and just started to write.

_Dear Gaara,_

_How are you doing without me? Kankuro got me to Konoha, safe and sound and I feel perfectly fine, although I can't say the same for the Bride to be. Temari is incredibly stressed and Shikamaru is no help at all, he is absolutely dumbfounded as to what to do with his Bridezilla. I talked with Tsunade and it seems that Temari has been raising hell the closer it gets to her wedding. I could hardly stop laughing! Tsunade called her a Bridezilla and a nuisance! _

_But really, it is hard planning a wedding when you have a non-responsive groom, or in your case an absent one. Plus Temari's wedding is three times the size of ours, there is going to be at least 150 people there! Luckily Ino is doing the flowers for free and tomorrow we are going to see the person doing the invitations and hopefully get those mailed out as soon as possible._

_I hope you have been using your time well and getting your paper work done ahead of schedule so you can come to the wedding, I know it isn't for another three months but it's good to start early. I miss you and I love you so much! I know you miss me too. I will go and see Sakura tomorrow or the next day, probably the next day, for a checkup and ultra sound. We'll finally see our little baby! I'll send you the pictures so you can see him/her. We won't know for another month or two the gender but it's amazing to see it. I wish you could be here for it. Any who, I have to go to bed, I'm so tired! Temari kept me running all day!_

_I love you._

_Kiya_

She read over her letter once, dated it, then sealed it and took it to the front desk, letting them know that the Kazekage needed this letter ASAP.

The next day went much the same except Kiya peeked in on Sakura and asked when she should come in for her check up.

"Oh! You haven't had one yet? You are two months behind. You are supposed to go and get your baby checked on at least every two months. The appointments get closer together when you are further along. I can fit you in at the end of the day tomorrow for an ultra sound but if you want I can check now and make sure the baby is okay." Sakura said

"Would you? That would be great!" Kiya smiled

"Okay lift up your shirt; now it's going to feel weird for a moment but just relax, it's just my chakra checking that baby." Sakura said placing her palms on Kiya's stomach.

Kiya felt a pressing sensation and her instincts told her to pull back but she relaxed and let Sakura's chakra examine the baby. After a minute or two Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.

"The baby is fine, developing right on schedule. The chakra network is on its way to working order and there are all ten fingers and toes." Sakura informed Kiya

"Were there any demonic traces? Anything that could possibly be linked to Shukaku? I know Gaara will be anxious to know whether or not our baby has any sort of link to that...thing." Kiya asked seriously.

"Hmm, I didn't sense anything like that. The baby felt perfectly normal and loving, just like a baby should be." Sakura mused.

Kiya thanked her and told her that she would be back for the ultra sound the next day at 6:00 and went off to find Temari again.

"Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait to see my little niece or nephew! You know what? Tomorrow should just be a baby day! I need a break from all this wedding craziness. We'll go to all the maternity shops and buy cute little clothes! We could bring Ino and Sakura if they aren't working." Temari said as the walked to the printers who were making the invitations.

"Well I guess that could be fun, I'm a little sad that Gaara won't be here for the ultra sound though. It is our baby after all. I sent him a letter last night saying that I would be getting an ultra sound and I would send him the pictures but it's just not the same without him here." Kiya said, her hand traveling unconsciously to her belly.

Temari smiled at that "Well you never know, Gaara can travel quite quickly if he wants to. He probably got your letter this morning and is racing to be here by tomorrow. I'm sure the council will understand that he wants to be there to see his baby for the first time."

Temari did not know how true her words were. Gaara had worked almost nonstop since Kiya had left. He was over a week ahead in his paper work and currently working on assigning Genin teams their missions. That really wasn't his job, he could well have someone else do that for him but he needed something to do. It was the morning of the fifth day Kiya had been gone that he got her letter.

He read it with a small smile on his face completely forgetting that he had a team of 12 year olds in his office. He looked up when he heard giggling.

"Kazekage-sama, that letter wouldn't, by chance, be from the Kaze-hime would it?" the small girl with huge brown eyes asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It is." He said going back to sit at his desk pulling out their mission scroll and signing it then pulling out a different scroll and writing something hurriedly on it, rolling it up then sealing it and putting it in his pocket. "I'm afraid I will not be able to brief you, I must leave immediately." He rolled up the mission scroll and handed it to the Jounin in charge then grabbed his gourd and left the office before the team could respond.

Gaara walked briskly, dropping off the small message he had written a little earlier then to the meeting room the council currently occupied and opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought you would like to know that I have to leave for a few days. Baki can take my place for a while. I am a week ahead of schedule on my paper work so when I get back I'll be perfectly caught up." Gaara said turning back to the door.

"Wait, Kazekage-sama. Where are you going?" one council member asked.

"And why?" another added.

"I am going to Konoha to see Kiya and be there for her through something called an ultra sound." And with that he left the room intent on getting home and packing as soon as possible.

Kiya hugged her sister goodbye for another day and entered her room. She looked around again and sighed. It was strange to be here as a guest in her home town, yet it didn't feel like home when she walked around in the bustling markets, waving to her lifelong friends. She had known for a long time the Suna had become her true home. Sure she didn't like the crazy hot summer where it got to be 120 degrees or the lack of plants but Gaara was there and where ever Gaara was seemed like home.

Kiya smiled at how cliché that sounded but it was true. She loved Gaara, she loved everything about him. She felt a tear run down her cheek but didn't bother to wipe it away. She looked out her window and watched the sun set and again wished that he could be here for her and their baby. She knew Temari would be there but it again just wasn't the same.

There was a knock on her door and she hastily wiped her face off and fixed her hair. She opened the door and saw the woman that was always at the front desk.

"Excuse me Kaze-hime but this letter just came from Suna and it was marked urgent so I thought it best to bring it up to you now rather than tomorrow since I knew you were here." The woman said smiling and holding out the small scroll.

"Thank you." Kiya said as she took it. The woman bowed and walked back down the hall.

Kiya closed her door and practically ripped the letter open. It didn't say much.

_I'll be there._

_Gaara_

_P.S. no time for a letter to the Hokage. Let her know._

Kiya couldn't help her excitement. She squealed with delight and jumped from one foot to the other.

The next day Kiya could hardly contain herself as she waited for Temari to knock on her door. She had hardly slept at all but she couldn't understand why she was so excited, it wasn't like it had been forever since she had seen her husband it had only been about 5 days. She had concluded that it was the excitement of seeing their baby mixed with the fact that he was going to be there to see it too.

The knock on her door barely finished when she wrenched open the door and grabbed her sister up in a huge hug.

"You were right! You were right! You were right!" Kiya said over and over again

Temari laughed a little saying "Okay, great. What was I right about?"

Kiya let go of her and grabbed the letter she had gotten the night before.

"Look! He's coming! He's on his way right now!" Kiya giggled

"Hmmm, it says he didn't have time to write a letter to the Hokage. He must be hauling ass like no bodies business to get here in one day. But like I said If Gaara wants to, he can move pretty fast. Any who, its baby day time, once he gets here he'll be happy to know that your appointment is much later in the day.

A/N: sorry this ended super randomly. the next chapter will Pick back up with the ultra sound. (typical narrator voice) "Will Gaara make it in time for the ultra sound? tune in next week for another exciting episode!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay here it is! This chapter you find out what the baby will be! Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation with my family and didn't have my computer with me (not that I would have gotten anything done any way) any who, I hope you like it, I know I love it, and don't forget to review! :D

Kiya smiled as she walked down the street to the Hokage's tower. She had convinced Temari that they should tell the Hokage about Gaara coming first so that the rest of the day could just be relaxing (or as relaxing as baby shopping could be). Kiya lifted her hand to knock on the solid wood door to the office when Tsunade's voice rang out

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BRAT!"

Kiya slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Naruto's in there!" she managed to tell Temari before there was a huge bang and Naruto came crashing through the wall.

"Damn Granny, no need to get you high-waisted panties in a bunch." Naruto said standing up and brushing himself off. He looked up and saw Kiya standing there trying her best not to laugh and Temari examining the hole in the wall.

"Hey Kiya! What's up?" Naruto said walking over to her.

"Oh I just have to talk to the Hokage; it's actually a bit urgent." Kiya said

Naruto grinned then said "what are you doing for the rest of the day? Maybe we can hang out; I haven't seen you in forever."

"Oh! You're in luck; Temari decided that she needed a break from wedding stuff so today we are going shopping for baby stuff." Kiya smiled

Naruto's face immediately lit up. "Really? Can I come? Can I, can I, can I? PLEASE!"

Kiya laughed "Of course! You can help me pick out cute maternity clothes that don't make me look like a blimp."

Tsunade's voice boomed through the doors and the hole in the wall "I thought you had something important to tell me? I'm waiting."

Kiya smiled back at Naruto and went in to the office shutting the door behind her.

"Well what is it?" Tsunade said sitting down behind her desk

"Well I just wanted to let you know that my husband will be coming to join me for a few days." Kiya said

"He was in such a hurry that he didn't have time to send a formal letter telling me?" Tsunade looked a little perturbed.

"Well he had to leave right away to get here in time for my ultra sound this evening." Kiya said hoping to placate the Hokage.

Tsunade's face melted a little then she smiled "Well alright but why is he rushing? Hasn't he seen the baby already? You do have ultra sound machines in Suna correct?"

"Oh! I'm sure we do, it's just that I was not aware that I was supposed to go in and have an ultra sound at two months so we both missed it." Kiya explained.

"Are you sure the baby is alright. Would you like me to check?" Tsunade said sounding a little worried and getting up from her chair.

"Oh that's alright Tsunade-sama, I had Sakura check yesterday and she says that the baby is doing just fine." Kiya smiled.

"Of course. I am happy to hear that." Tsunade said sitting back in her chair looking a little put out. Kiya smiled at her and walked around the desk to stand next to the Hokage.

"If you would like, you can look. I don't mind." Kiya smiled when she saw Tsunade smile a little. She lifted up her shirt and felt Tsunade's cool hands on her lower stomach.

Tsunade closed her eyes then said "Would you like to know the Gender? Or should I keep it a secret?"

"You can tell?" Kiya started to get excited

"Of course, I am the Hokage and I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. So would you like to know or should I tell Sakura to tell you both when the Kazekage gets here?" Tsunade opened her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Oh, I would love to know but I'm sure Gaara would want to find out at the same time as me. So I think we should keep it a secret for now." Kiya said fixing her shirt over her stomach and standing back on the other side of the Hokage's desk.

"Very well, I'll let Sakura know." Tsunade smiled again.

Kiya bowed and excused herself. When her hand touched the door knob she heard Tsunade say "the baby looks just like your husband."

Kiya, Temari, Naruto and Ino had been to almost every baby and maternity store in Konoha.

"Oh my god you guys, we have to stop and sit somewhere, my feet are killing me and I'm so hungry I feel like I'm about to fall over!" Kiya said as she was being pulled by Naruto through the streets.

"Well we'll fix that." He said and without a moment's notice swept her up in his arms and continued walking right to the ramen stand.

"How about some Ramen for my favorite niece or nephew?" He cooed to Kiya's belly then sat her down at the bar.

"Naruto, you never change." Kiya smiled at him.

"Well I'll have to get a little more serious pretty soon…OH! I didn't tell you yet! Pft! I'm such an idiot!" Naruto said smacking his forehead.

"What?" Kiya asked then ordered her food.

"Hmmm….maybe I should wait till Gaara gets here…it's kind of big news…" Naruto said smiling sideways toward Kiya.

"Naruto, you ass, just tell me!" She said

"No I don't think I will. Gaara needs to be here for it and that's final." He said and started eating his ramen and no matter how hard she or Temari or Ino tried they didn't get any more information from him.

Kiya, Ino, Temari and Naruto headed for the hospital around 6:15.

"Ugh! My feet hurt SO BAD! Where's Gaara when I need him?" Kiya moaned falling behind the group again.

"Come ON Kiya it can't be that bad" Ino said as the group stopped to wait for the pregnant woman.

"You try being pregnant with swelled feet and then be dragged all over creation for the perfect baby shoes that the baby isn't even going to wear on the ground, mind you!" Kiya snapped standing up straight and stretching backwards to try and relieve her lower back pain. 'I am so glad Gaara is going to be here tonight, I could use a back rub…not to mention a good fuck.' Kiya thought moodily to herself.

They got to the hospital right as it was closing. The nurses had all been informed of their appointment and so the one closing let them in after closing the door after them and waiting for the Kazekage.

Kiya led the group down the seemingly endless hallway all the way to the end where Sakura's office was. Without knocking Kiya opened the door then stopped and stood in shock at what she saw.

There in the office, on top of Sakura's desk, was the pink haired Kunoichi herself and Rock Lee engaged in an incredibly passionate make-out session. Kiya bit her lip to keep from laughing and cleared her throat as loudly as she could.

The couple sprang apart as if they had been shocked by an electrical current, both stuttering and fumbling trying to fix clothing and hair that had been completely askew.

"Oh my god! Kiya, you're early. I didn't expect you till 6:30!" Sakura said with her back to them fixing her shirt.

"Obviously." Kiya said trying her best not to burst out laughing, the others were having a hard time controlling the humor as well as she noticed Lee trying to hide his rather impressive arousal discreetly behind Sakura's desk. Both Sakura and Lee were blushing like villains too which made the scene that much more funny.

"Well, why don't we go to the ultra sound room?" Sakura said then leaned over to Lee to whisper something in his ear, to which he nodded vigorously. She smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek then led the group back down the hall they had come from and into another one. She stopped at the fourth door on the left and opened it telling everyone to settle in and that she had to go and get something.

"Pff, yeah she's got to go GET Lee off." Naruto said as soon as she was out of ear shot.

Kiya couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing "Did you see their faces? Oh Sweet Kami, I have never seen anything funnier than that!"

The others started laughing too until Sakura came back in, then they started laughing harder.

"Okay, Okay, Calm down it wasn't that funny." She said sitting down next to Kiya's Gurnee she was laying on and proceeded to turn on and get the machine calibrated correctly.

"Kiya do you know when Gaara will be here?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm afraid I-"

BANG! The door flew open and Gaara walked into the room. He looked around at every one who was there, smiled a tiny smile and promptly fell right on his face.

"GAARA!" Kiya shrieked jumping off the hospital bed and rolling her husband over. He groaned then opened his eyes.

"He needs some water and quite a bit of rest but other than that he's not too bad." Sakura said looking over the Kazekage.

"I'm here." Gaara managed to whisper and Kiya smiled through the tears that had formed.

After Gaara had gotten his water and felt a bit better he sat in the chair right next to Kiya's bed.

"Do you feel better honey?" Kiya asked turning to him.

"Yes, much." He replied.

"Then don't you EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Kiya yelled smacking his arm.

"You wanted me here, I'm here!" Gaara said, confused.

"That doesn't mean I want you to kill yourself in the process!" Kiya said hitting him again.

Gaara sighed "I'm sorry, I'll make sure to be here in advance next time, okay?"

Kiya seemed to deflate then grumbled "Okay. I'm sorry for hitting you…I was upset."

"That's alright, I deserved It." he whispered but everyone else heard too.

"Damn Kiya! You have a good husband, maybe that's where I should go to find a good one. Know any one single in Suna?" Ino blurted.

Kiya smiled at her old friend "I'll look when I get back."

"Alright, the machine is ready. Let's get this thing going." Sakura said sitting down in her chair. She took out a squirt bottle of ultra sound gel and told Kiya to lift up her shirt.

"Okay so this will be a little cold." Sakura said

"What do yo-AHH! Shit, cock, balls that's cold! Do you keep it in the freezer or something!" Kiya squealed.

Sakura just laughed "I'm going to have to push a little bit on your belly bit it won't be too bad. Okay, let's see what we've got." She pressed the little ultra sound camera into the gel on Kiya's stomach and spread it around a bit then turned on the camera and looked at the screen. Everyone else's head turned toward the small black and white monitor waiting for something to happen.

The monitor fizzled to life with stripes of black grey and white moving across the screen. Sakura moved the camera a little more and a clear image of a tiny baby came into stark relief.

Kiya squeezed Gaara's hand and he squeezed back. For a moment it was just Kiya, Gaara and the baby until there was a quiet sob in the back of the room. Kiya and Gaara turned to see Naruto crying like a little girl on Ino's shoulder. Ino wasn't much better. Temari was a little teary but nothing compared to the other two blondes. Kiya looked back at the screen to see Sakura had focused in on the baby's hand. Kiya lost it and started to cry along with almost everyone in the room. Gaara was the only one that didn't let a tear fall, barely.

"That's our baby!" Kiya smiled through her tears. Gaara nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Tsunade told me the Gender, would you like to know?" Sakura asked wiping Kiya's stomach after having taken a few pictures for the couple and everyone else.

Kiya nodded and Gaara looked at Sakura. The room held its collective breath. Even the walls seemed to be filled with anxious energy to find out.

Sakura smiled "Congratulations…IT'S A BOY!"

The room was silent for a second, then a huge eruption of sound.

"Oh my God!" "I'm so happy!" "…just the cutest…" "Congratulations!" every exclamation echoed in the tiny room so no one could tell who said what.

Kiya smiled at all of her and Gaara's friends as she fixed her shirt and sat up on the bed. Everyone came to wish them well one at a time then filed out of the room to go their separate ways. Kiya, Sakura and Gaara were left.

"Sakura, you are still coming to Suna for the last month of my pregnancy right?" Kiya asked

"Of course! I'll be there for you the whole time." Sakura said smiling and rubbing Kiya's back.

"Thanks" Kiya smiled.

A/N: Okay! there it is! make sure to leave me a review of names you think would be good. I made it a boy because that was the majority. I, personally, was leaning towards a girl but you guys wanted a boy. SEE! I listen! :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry you guys, I totally just fell off the earth for like 2 weeks! But to make it up to you this chapter has TWO, count 'em, TWO lemons! This is my offering of lemon meringue pie to appease the fans. I love you guys!

Back in the hotel Gaara had fallen asleep, sprawled across the bed wearing all of his clothes. He didn't even bother to take off his shoes which were hanging off his feet that dangled over the edge of the mattress. Kiya giggled at the sight.

"Oh Kazekage-sama, what am I going to do with you?" she smiled.

As if he was answering Gaara snorted softly in his sleep and rolled over on to his back. She smiled at her soundly sleeping husband. She was happy that he was here with her but she wanted to actually spend some time with him before he had to leave. He said he would be here for about 3 days before he had to head back to Suna. Kiya really did love being the Kazekage's wife, not to sound too attention whore-ish but she loved the attention it brought her, not to mention the wickedly handsome husband that came with being the Kaze-hime. Kiya giggled again to herself. She knew she would have married him if he wasn't the Kazekage, which was just a bonus.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gaara's snoring. He only snored when he slept on his back but he seemed too tired to really care at all. She smiled then decided that it was time for her to go to sleep as well. She walked up to the bed and laid down next to her husband, just looking at him for a moment then, softly as she could, she tapped repeatedly on the bridge of his nose.

Gaara stopped snoring once she started. His brow furrowed in his sleep, trying to figure out what it was that was disturbing him. He scrunched his nose as the feeling continued then he snorted and sat bolt upright, rubbing his nose franticly.

"What the hell was on my nose?" he asked groggily.

Kiya giggled "I was tapping you so you would wake up. My mom used to do it to me all the time." She smiled softly at the faded memory then brightened.

"It felt weird." Gaara said still touching his nose.

"I know, but it's better than trying to wake you up any other way." Kiya yawned out the last part. It was pretty late and they both should be sleeping. "Any who, I woke you up because you were taking up the whole bed and still had your clothes on." She said getting up from her place on the bed.

He groaned and flopped back to his previous position. Kiya could tell he was going to be difficult so she decided to help him out. She pulled his shoes off and threw them over her shoulder, not really caring where they landed. She stood and pulled him, by his collar, into a sitting position. She tugged on the buckles holding his grey vest on then unzipped it and pushed it off his shoulder throwing it behind her like she had done with his shoes. Gaara looked up at her through dark lashes, his eyes studying her closely with incredible intensity for a man that had been soundly sleeping a few moments ago. Kiya noticed his gaze and halted her efforts to remove his combat jacket.

"What?" she said, her hands still firmly holding the burgundy fabric.

The corner of his mouth quirked upward "I was just admiring you." He stated quietly.

"Pfft. Yeah right, I look like a whale, I'm almost 5 months pregnant." She said starting again on the zipper to his jacket.

One of his hands came up and grabbed hers pulling her closer then kissing her soundly. When she pulled away she searched his eyes to find his intentions and thoroughly thanked the Kamis that she saw lust instead of just love.

"Finally!" she whispered and pounced on him, ripping the zipper to his jacket open and touching every bit of his pale skin she could reach.

Kiya was frantic, she felt like it had been an eternity since she had last had sex and she wanted it, bad. Gaara seemed totally shocked at her outburst and was a little unsure about how to deal with his temporarily insane, sex-crazed wife.

Somehow he managed to maneuver them so they were laying the right way on the bed, letting his jacket slip off his shoulders as they went, however she had decided to be playful.

She giggled darkly, low in her throat and whispered in his ear "not trying to get away from me, now are you?"

"Of course not." He whispered back tugging on her ear lobe with his teeth.

She shuddered "Mmmm, good." Then she sat up and wrenched off her tank top and bra. Before he had a chance to do anything, Kiya snatched both his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head.

Kiya had no idea what had come over her, she felt high on arousal, the room was constantly shifting ever so slightly and she was burning from the inside out. She looked down on her husband noting his slightly confused expression but also the over whelming look of lust and passion.

THUNK! Kiya's attention was drawn to the corner of the room where Gaara's gourd had fallen over, spilling his sand all over the floor. The sand writhed and wriggled but without Gaara to properly direct it, it only told her how truly turned on by her new dominating personality he really was.

"Mmmm, looks like someone wants to come out to play." She murmured along his jaw line. Feeling him shiver she laughed lowly again saying "now: stay! Or else I'll stop." Kiya was incredibly pleased when she saw Gaara nod his head quickly.

Kiya wasted no time shifting down his body and violently ripping his pants open.

"Oh baby, come to mama!" she smiled at her own little pun then all out grinned when she thrust his pants down his legs and came face to face with the object of her desires. Hastily ridding him of his pants all together she slid her hands up his thighs parting them just enough for her to kneel in between them.

She glanced up to meet his eyes, dark jade clashing with electric blue, a horribly sinister and incredibly arousing smirk lay on her pink lips.

A soft moan escaped him when her tongue came out and traced her lips slowly, so slowly. He wanted, desperately to just grab her and ravage her, but he couldn't do that, not when it would mean she would stop playing this wicked, sinful, totally mind-blowing game she had going. He watched her tongue disappear back into her mouth and her eyes, once again, focusing on her prize. She was torturing him on purpose, but he wouldn't give in, not yet any way.

He watched her lips pucker and a second later felt the soft caress of her breath cooling the very tip of his member. He couldn't help the groan that passed his lips. The anticipation was killing him but he couldn't help that he found her totally controlling him was one of the sexiest thing he had ever experienced. Kamis he loved this woman!

Kiya felt the excitement creep over her as she acted out one of her most favorite fantasies, in fact this was better. In her fantasy world she had imagined jumping him and tying him up then having her way with him. The fact that she didn't need to tie him up just made it all the more gratifying.

His eyes fixed on her, waiting for her next move. Kiya giggled then suddenly swallowed him whole.

Gaara had not been expecting that, not in a million years. A loud yelp followed by a sharp intake of breath spewed out of him as she created incredible friction around him with her tongue. Letting him go with a 'pop' she smirked up at him then licked the underside of him firmly, using her hand to push his cock back up against her tongue.

"Fuck, Kiya." He growled as the rigid tip of her tongue traversed around his equally rigid manhood.

"Yes, Gaara darling?" she answered sweetly with a none-too-sweet face then resuming her previous activity seemingly absent mindedly.

"I-ah!...c-can I…ngg…can I m-move yet?" he managed

Kiya was totally entranced by the scene that she almost missed the question. Here he was, her gorgeous husband, undeniably handsome with his chiseled, muscular chest, Kazekage, arguably one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, stuttering when asking permission to move his hands.

"Hmmm…" she mused, tapping a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "No."

A noise of frustration escaped his throat as she went back to her torturous sucking.

"Shit! K-Kiya, please!" he was getting desperate, he had no idea what his vixen wife would do if he lost it and came then, would she punish him? Somehow that didn't seem like such a bad thing but he couldn't let her get the best of him.

"Please what, Gaara dear?" she whispered over his erection.

His hands shook. Will power, this was all about will power. 'Will power, will power, will power.' He chanted to himself, trying franticly to distract his mind from her wicked tongue.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is." She taunted, stopping everything she had been doing.

Gaara was teetering on insanity, he had to have her but could he really make himself stoop to that level and beg her? Hmmm…yes…yes he could.

"NGG…FUCK ME!" he shouted.

It echoed in the hotel room for a moment until Kiya, herself, couldn't resist him. She yanked off her loose pants and underwear as fast as she could and straddled him in record time. She grabbed his wrists, securing them to where she wanted them and promptly thrust herself into his waiting cock. Both cried out at the same time. Kiya wasted no time starting a brutal pace. Her hands finally let go of his wrists and settled on his chest giving her a better angle ripping a muffled scream from her lips.

Gaara, realizing his hands were free seconds after he felt the familiar pressure on his chest, sprang into action, clutching her waist in a death grip and shoving her hips down harder into him. Kiya was no longer in control, but she couldn't have cared less, all she cared about was having her husband's huge cock filling her repeatedly with the fantastic friction between them.

Gaara was unaware of the steady stream of "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…" flooding out of him with every thrust of his wife's hips. Kiya heard it and complied, forcing her hips down harder.

The added friction was driving them both closer to the edge. The panting, grunts and groans, bouncing off the walls started to increase in volume until Kiya couldn't take it anymore and broke.

"GAARA!" she screamed with abandon.

"Ugh, Kiya!" Gaara groaned out as he came into her vice-like pussy.

She collapsed on top of him, gasping for air for her burning lungs. Gaara wasn't much better, his back was sweaty and sticking to the cotton sheets under him.

After a minute or two of resting, Gaara's voice, ragged and breathy, cut through the silence "Kiya? Where the fuck did that come from? Not that I didn't enjoy it, it was just…whoa."

Kiya chuckled a little, then that gave way to giggling then all out riotous laughter. Once she got a hold of herself, still giggling softly she responded "Well it came from my brain, I've wanted to do that for quite some time."

Gaara only rolled his eyes and she rolled off him, whimpering a tiny but when he was dislodged from her completely. Gaara peeled his back off the sheets under him and cuddled close to her, his hand coming to cover the bump in her stomach. His thumb brushed her skin lightly and he felt totally content when the soft sheet covered them both and sleep crept over them.

Kiya woke up the next day feeling relaxed and comfortable for the first time in a long time. She rolled onto her side and looked at her soundly sleeping husband. She held back a giggle. He was full of contradictions: on the one hand he was the Kazekage, leader of Suna, take-charge and decisive, and then on the other hand he was laying here sleeping like a baby in a little puddle of drool, totally harmless and last night...Kiya shivered just at the thought of it. She had read that in her second trimester her libido would increase quite a bit and she was definitely feeling the effects of second trimester pregnancy. Now, how to wake her husband…?

Gaara couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was waking up but it felt different than the normal floating in and out of dreaming that waking up usually brought. It was more like a physical feeling that was pulling him from his dream into the real world. He was brought fully out of sleep by a hard tug and a slurping noise coming from under the sheet that was draped over his waist. His eyes shot open then he blinked a few times to let them adjust to the light from the window and that was when he felt it. There seemed to be a wet, sliding sensation on what he realized was his very aroused member.

"Ah! Kiya?" he asked, just to make sure it was his wife.

She giggled then threw off the sheet revealing that it was indeed her. "Yes?" she answered.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he tried to force himself to calm down.

She smiled innocently up at him and said "Waking you up."

"Ngg…why did you choose…this particular method?" he wheezed.

Kiya giggled again then abandoning his cock and crawling up his body said "Well I was hoping we could have a repeat of last night but reverse positions."

"Kamis Kiya, again?" Gaara was shocked; they had never had sex this much in a 12 hour period except maybe on their honeymoon. Her look of disappointment caused him to add on to his statement "Not that I'm complaining it's just…what has gotten into you?"

Kiya flashed a brilliant smile "it's another hormonal thing, so get used to it, the bed will be your life for the next two months." And with that she sat down, firmly imbedding his cock into her body.

She moaned and started to ride him but he had to get back at her for last night so he flipped them so he was on top. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders and pounded into her brutally. He had her screaming in no time.

"OHHHH! Gaara! Fuck me! I love it! Yes, yes, yes, yes, right there! Harder! Ng-OH GAARA!" Kiya felt like she had been waiting forever for this climax. She twitched and convulsed as Gaara pushed her further and further into oblivion. Finally he came with a shudder then collapsed next to her, his softening cock sliding out of her.

Gaara felt like he needed to go back to sleep after that but he knew he would need to get up and do something or else his sleep schedule would be totally screwed. Kiya lay on the bed for a moment, wallowing in her after orgasm bliss then after a minute or two she felt a leaking sensation between her legs and decided it was time to take a shower and get up for the day. she could always have more fun when they got back to the hotel tonight. She grinned to herself then closed the bathroom door, starting the shower so Gaara couldn't hear her giggling, evilly to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: okay so this Chapter is sort of awkward but I needed to move along. I realized that if I don't skip a bit of the story then it will just keep going and that's no bueno. so the next chapter will skip to right before the wedding. I hope you like the awkward chapter none the less. also don't forget to suggest names for the adorable baby boy! :D

After Kiya had left with his sister Gaara had gotten up, showered and gotten dressed in his usual attire. Since he had done all of his paper work and had nothing better to do he figured he would take a walk through the village and see where he ended up. He had walked for about 15 minutes when he heard a very familiar voice shout his name.

When he turned he saw Naruto sprinting towards him. Stopping just in time he clapped Gaara on the back, since he didn't have his gourd on, and continued walking in the direction that Gaara had been going.

"Okay, so here's the deal. The girls have hijacked Temari and are holding her for a girl's night tonight so I figured that we'll steal Shikamaru and take him out for drinks. You in?"

Gaara didn't really need to think about it, he needed to have a drink, or five, after last night and this morning. "Sure, I'll go. Kiya has been a little hard to handle because of the baby so it will be nice to just be with some friends."

Naruto smiled "Wow you have only been here for less than a day and she's already tiring you out? Must be some pregnancy to get her that moody." Naruto didn't know how right he was.

"You have no idea." Gaara smirked a little at the double meaning but Naruto just nodded and kept walking.

The night came much quicker than Gaara expected, he had spent the whole day just talking with Naruto and he had forgotten how much they had in common, excluding the whole demonic vessel thing.

"What are you gonna wear to the bar Gaara?" Naruto asked from the bathroom in his apartment.

Gaara shrugged then remembered that Naruto couldn't see him and just waited for the blond to come out.

Naruto walked out and asked Gaara again. Gaara just turned his palms out and indicated that he would just wear what he had on now. Naruto considered telling him no but remembered that it was just drinks with the guys; he just dressed up because he would be getting laid tonight.

"Here's to Shikamaru, for living this long into the planning a wedding process." Naruto said then tossed back his sake.

After taking a sip of his Gaara said "People live through it, it isn't that bad."

"You weren't even here for the worst of it." Shikamaru said then rubbed his face with both his hands. "Ugh, Kiya being here is a god send though, Temari has actually stopped freaking out long enough for me to have a cohesive thought since she came."

The group laughed, this was sort of a make shift bachelor party a month or two before the wedding. The group consisted of Gaara, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino and of course Shikamaru. Lee had taken to wearing his button and bracelet that said "don't give me alcohol" whenever he would go out to the bar and make sure the bartender saw it. He was drinking juice and everyone else had a cup of sake.

"Oh Gods, if Temari is bad think how terrible Sakura will be! I would gladly let Pain destroy the leaf village again just to avoid having to deal with her and planning her wedding." Naruto said looking pointedly at Lee "But at least you can handle that right Lee?"

Lee blushed, it was no secret amongst the guys that Lee planned to propose to Sakura, the question was: when.

"I believe that Sakura will just be overcome with youthful joy and expect that her wedding will be as wonderful as Gaara's and Shikamaru's. After all no one wants to be the true story of the saying 'always a bridesmaid but never the bride'." Lee tried to mediate the situation but it did nothing to quell the exclamations of fear at the thought of Sakura becoming the next Bridezilla to storm Konoha.

The night wore on and the drinks flowed. Naruto and Kankuro were having more and more difficulty keeping their hands off each other and Kiba was laughing hysterically at something Shino had said that was unintentionally funny. Neji was passed out against the wall, hair still perfect though mind you, and Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara and Choji were having a hard time keeping their laughing to themselves.

Gaara sipped the last of his sake that he had been nursing the whole night since he knew he had a low alcohol tolerance and set the cup down on the table. He rested his elbow on the table and watched the drunken scene with his cheek rested on his fist.

"What the hell is that?" Gaara turned to Shikamaru.

"What is what?" Gaara asked him.

"That, on your wrist!" Shikamaru shouted a little louder gaining the whole group's attention.

Naruto snatched Gaara's forearm and pulled the small zipper on his sleeve down to reveal a dark purple bruise in the shape of a hand print.

"What the fuck?" Kiba stood to get a better view.

Gaara could feel his cheeks heating up and tried to fight the bright red blush that had undoubtedly stained his face.

Naruto started to grin and grabbed his other arm before he could keep it from him. Naruto pulled down his sleeve like he had on Gaara's other arm to expose a mirror image of the first hand print.

Naruto started to chuckle slowly then looked at Kankuro and they both started to giggle uncontrollably. The other men tried to figure out what they were laughing about, their alcohol addled brains working extra hard to figure out what was so funny.

"Oh shit! Haha! Who'd have known that I was so right?" Naruto cackled "she held you down didn't she, oh, that's my girl! I taught her well."

Gaara was mortified but he couldn't bring himself to be indignant about it, besides they were all drunk, like they would remember it in the morning, not to mention he was a tad drunk too.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong with the fact that my wife wants me this much?" Gaara retorted.

The other guys looked at each other. There was silence for a moment until "There is nothing wrong with it, it's just that you're the Kazekage and you bruise like a peach." Naruto said trying to keep a straight face.

"God, this reminds me of the day after you guy's first date." Kankuro said looking at Naruto.

"Oh my God that's right! You had scratch marks all down your back!" Naruto laughed.

"Although I guess this time it was the other way around." Shikamaru snickered.

Gaara rolled his eyes and shot back "Yeah, laugh now Shikamaru but we'll see how well you fare when Temari is in her second trimester of pregnancy, THEN we'll talk." That shut him up pretty quick.

The group laughed again continued teasing everyone who was dating rather aggressive women, making jokes that they would someday have hand shaped bruises on their wrists.

Gaara woke up the next day in Naruto's living room with a slight head ache. He sat up and looked around the room. Somehow he had managed to get half of the couch, Neji was sleeping on the other end and Shikamaru was in the recliner sideways. Choji must have gone home because he was missing; Lee was sleeping peacefully on the ground next to Shino who had his jacket open for once and was tangled up in it. Kiba looked to have been the drunkest because his bottom half was on top of the coffee table, bent at the waist and then face down on the floor. Gaara assumed that Naruto and his brother were in his room and he had no desire to walk in on that mess! Gaara looked at the clock, it was 10:30. He got up and tip toed to the door trying his hardest not to wake any one. Once the door was closed he made his way back to the hotel where he could get some decent sleep.

-Be kind, Rewind-

"You guys, no! Are you kidding?" Kiya whined in Ino's apartment. "I'm pregnant! I can't go to a bar!"

"Kiya its fine! We'll be with you the whole time, besides you don't need alcohol to have a good time." Ino tried to reason with her.

"Ino, I'm almost 5 months pregnant. it's not like people won't notice! I'm the Kazekage's wife what-"

"We know! 'what will people say?' they'll say that you were with your friends!" Ino interrupted.

Kiya eventually gave in and went with her friends to the bar. She sat at the table, guarding the purses and shoes drinking her juice.

'I guess I know how Lee feels at a party now, I'll have to remember to be nicer to him' she thought sourly.

"Oh my GOD! Kiya! Guess what!" Ino slurred as she wobbled over to the table. "Kiba is totally taking me out later and we are gonna do it!" she shouted.

"That's great Ino." Kiya said trying to stifle her laugh.

"You know what else? Hmm? Lee is sssooooo flicking Sakuuuuraaaaa's bean. She told me! She loves him man! And he loves her and then they are gonna get married and have babies. Like weird babies with HUGE eyes and foreheads. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's funny cuz that's what I used to call her, 'member?" Ino giggled to herself.

"Uh, yeah, sure Ino." Kiya said trying to sift through everything that Ino had said.

THUNK! Kiya was brought out of her thoughts by Ino passing out at the table.

After finally getting everyone home in one piece, Kiya headed to her hotel to sleep off her misery.

Kiya woke the next day at around 10:45 to her husband trying desperately to shut the door without waking her up.

"you never were very good at being stealthy." She said.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Gaara said softly, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. how much did you drink last night? You smell like booze." Kiya said, rolling over and stretching out her arms and legs.

Gaara smiled "I had one cup of Sake, but Kiba spilled almost a whole fifth of whisky on my jacket, luckily while I was not wearing it. Which reminds me, I don't think you have had the pleasure of seeing these yet?" Gaara stood and took off his vest and jacket.

Kiya looked very confused until Gaara pushed his wrists together in front of his chest, displaying her finger marks, clearly distinguishable on his pale skin.

Kiya squinted her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what they were. Then her eyes widened and she burst out laughing.

"Come h-here! Haha! Let me s-see." Gaara did as she asked and once she got a closer look her laughing echoed through the room.

Once her laughing subsided she sat up in the bed and looked at her husband. He was clearly not happy at the situation showing his discontent by crossing his arms as he often did. But Kiya was more focused on the fact that he was standing before her, shirtless, eyes smoldering and that terribly dangerous vibe rolling off him in waves.

"Gaara." She whispered, shifting gears swiftly. "Would you like me to make it up to you?" she purred.

His arms loosened over his chest and the anger shifted to confusion then an odd wave of lust as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

'Shit!' Gaara thought. "Um, you know what, I think I'll just take a shower." And he did something he thought he would never do again: he ran, full speed to the bathroom and locked the door.

The next few days passed relatively uneventfully, Kiya sometimes tried to jump him but that was a welcome surprise every once in a while. Finally it was time for Kankuro, Kiya and Gaara to leave Konoha. They said their goodbye's then set off for home.

A/N: review and tell me what you want the baby's name to be!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know this chapter is a little short but I hope you guys like it. It's not the wedding chapter but that will be on its way very soon! Don't forget to drop me a review and include your boy baby names for Gaara and Kiya's little bundle of joy! XD

The weeks passed by and Kiya's belly grew faster. It's was now a common occurrence for Kiya to randomly run out of the room to get to the bathroom, the baby seemed to think that her bladder made a good trampoline. One day Kiya came running into Gaara's office.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara!" Kiya was running as best as a 6 month pregnant woman could.

"What? What's wrong?" Gaara jumped up from his chair and over his desk.

Kiya giggled pulled her shirt up over her belly, grabbed his hand and pressed it to the side of her stomach.

"Kiya, what's going on?" Gaara said after a minute or two.

"Oh, come on baby," Kiya said looking down at her stomach "be a good boy and show daddy what you did." She said pressing her hand over Gaara's a bit firmer.

"Kiya, what-" but he stopped. He had felt something, a flutter almost and soft vibrations. He looked down at his hand then back up at Kiya. Her smile was huge.

"He knows it's you." The tears welled in her eyes.

It was real. This was his baby, their baby, alive and kicking. Gaara sunk to his knees and pressed his ear to Kiya's bulging stomach. He felt Kiya's fingers thread their way into his hair, relaxing him further into his daydream like state. He heard the soft vibrations from the kicks and imagined what the tiny heart beat would sound like.

'Click' said the camera. Gaara opened his eyes and glared at Kankuro holding Temari's camera and grinning like the fool he was.

"That, little brother, was the cutest damn thing I have ever seen." Kankuro smiled.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"What were you doing any way?" Kankuro asked strolling leisurely into the room.

"The baby was kicking, oh! And still is, want to feel?" Kiya giggled at the sensation.

"Oh my god! Yes!" he jumped over to Kiya and letting her put his hand where the kicking was. "How's my little nephew? When you get here I'm going to spoil you rotten, you hear me?" Kankuro cooed to her tummy.

After Kankuro had left telling them once again how horridly spoiled their kid would be Kiya turned to Gaara and asked something she had been thinking about for a while.

"Gaara, what are we going to name him? I mean, now that we know it's a boy we should start thinking about names."

"KANKURO JR. IS A GREAT NAME!" they heard through the heavy wooden doors. Obviously Kankuro had not gone quite as much as they thought.

"I don't know Kiya, the council was supposed to have a meeting with me to discuss proper names but that never happened." Gaara said feeling a little silly that he hadn't even thought of one good name in the time he had to do so.

"Well why don't we each just start a list then once we have 10 or so names each we will bounce them off each other?" Kiya was still a little giggly from the baby kicking her.

"Okay, I'll try and start today." Gaara agreed and smiled at her after she gave him a kiss then left his office.

"Oh my goodness! It's so exciting Kiya-hime!" Miyzu jumped from foot to foot.

"Yeah, he kicks now too! He might start up again soon, would you like to feel?" Kiya smiled at her assistant.

"Of course Kiya- hime!" Miyzu said.

The two of them giggled together on the first floor of the library. Seeing as Kiya was pregnant and could not go up and down the stairs too many times in the day, she had put Miyzu in charge of all the underground floors.

"Oh! There it is!" Kiya smiled and grabbed Miyzu's hand placing it over the kicks.

"Oh Kiya-hime! It's so amazing! I can't wait to have children." Miyzu said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Kiya laughed "It's not all sugar and gum drops. I mean I still have to have the thing! I'm gonna be pushing a baby out my vag, it's gonna hurt like hell!" Kiya said but still smiling at the thought of having a baby.

"I know but then you will have a baby!" Miyzu giggled.

The weeks passed quicker as Kiya met up with Aliya and some other friends. She was feeling much more tired but could not get to sleep at night, however she slept perfectly fine in the afternoon so she would always take a nap in Gaara's office on the couch that he had bought her. Kiya hit the 6 and a half month point about a week ago. Gaara looked up from his paper work and looked at his sleeping wife. He wondered what it would really be like to be a father. He was still nervous about it but not as much as he was at the beginning.

'That seems like such a long time ago. It's only another three months until the baby gets here!' Gaara thought. 'I wonder if Kiya has a list of names yet.'

Gaara stood from his desk and walked over to Kiya. He smiled down at her then sat on the floor next to her couch. He was now eye level with her stomach. He reached up and rubbed his hand lightly across her skin. The baby immediately started kicking his hand and Kiya groaned in her sleep. Gaara looked up quickly then back down at her stomach.

"Yes, little one, I'm here. But you need to stop kicking your mother, she's sleeping." He whispered.

The baby slowed it's kicking to a few every once in a while. It was like he didn't want Gaara to leave. Gaara smiled again.

"You know, I don't know anything about being a father. I am sorry in advance if I do anything wrong." Gaara kept talking to the baby, telling him everything like he had done with Kiya on their first date then told him about how he met Kiya and how they fell in love.

"And maybe one day you will find a wonderful woman to spend your life with, like I did." Gaara finished.

"He might not be able to hear you yet, honey." Kiya said. She had been a wake for almost the whole time.

Gaara jumped a little, he hadn't been expecting Kiya to be awake.

"He can't hear me yet?" Gaara asked after he had settled back in his spot.

"Well he might be able to; every baby grows a little differently. I think he likes the sound of your voice, I do." Kiya smiled. "Come here and cuddle with me for a minute." Kiya said scooting her legs off the couch and moving so he could climb behind her.

Gaara pulled off his robes and snuggled down behind Kiya, one of his arms under her head and the other draped over her tummy. Soon they were both fast asleep.

Suddenly, Kiya was seven months pregnant and it was time to head off to Konoha. It was two weeks before Temari's wedding and insisted that Kiya be there early to help her. Kiya just wanted to make sure that her sister didn't have a total melt down.

Kiya stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Gaara's office. She looked at them incredulously.

"How the hell am I going to get up these stairs?" Kiya asked to no one.

Lucky for her someone heard. "I'll carry you! After all you are my sister."

Kiya turned to see Kankuro. "You know you really don't have to, I'd get there eventually."

"Yeah but by then you would have to come right back down." Kankuro laughed, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

Kankuro set her lightly at the top then knocked on the door to Gaara's office.

"enter." They heard Gaara's voice through the doors.

"Kiya, just in time. This is your security detail." Gaara motioned to the group of 5 shinobi in the room.

"I was just briefing them on certain things pertaining to your condition." He told her as she stuffed a piece of candy in her mouth and nodded. "I have already told them about your peanut butter too." Gaara added with a smirk.

"You did?" Kiya asked him feeling a little embarrassed but then decided to run with it. "Okay good! I'm glad. I'll have you guys know that if one of you even LOOKS at my peanut butter the wrong way, I'll lightning punch your face off!" Kiya was trying so hard to keep a straight face but when they responded with "yes Kiya-hime" she started to laugh.

"I'm so sorry you guys! I won't punch you! Just ask and I'll give you some. Oh and also, I eat weird things so just go with it. Speaking of, do you have any pickles?" she said looking at her husband

"They are in the fridge where you left them." He said pointing to the mini fridge he had been forced to put in his office.

She nodded then walked behind his desk chair but she noticed something and stopped. Just as he was about to start talking again Gaara felt Kiya's hands in his hair.

"Kiya, what are you doing?" he said.

"Haha! I have been waiting for this day!" Kiya exclaimed

"What are you doing to me?" Gaara asked again, feeling not a little embarrassed at what was happening in front of some of his best shinobi.

"You, Kazekage-sama, have a grey hair." Kiya giggled walking over to the frigde, grabing her pickle and left the office.

Gaara scratched his head in slight annoyance until one of the shinobi stepped up.

"Don't worry Kazekage-sama that is perfectly normal. My wife does that to me all the time. She says I work too hard." Then he stepped back in the lineup.

Gaara couldn't help the small quirk of his lips at the thought of being called 'normal'. "Thank you." He said then went back to briefing them on the importance of this assignment.

The trip was slower than normal but Kiya got to Konoha in one piece five days later.

"Kiya-hime, we will travel back to Suna now and we leave you in the hands of Konoha." The lead shinobi told her.

"Alright then, have a good trip!" Kiya waved as her security disappeared into the forest.

"Kiya! You're here!" Temari shouted as she ran up to the gate. "Oh my God! The baby has grown so much! Come on, Shika is dying to see you and so is Naruto, he's been hanging around the house for two days waiting for you!"

As they walked Temari told her everything that they still needed to do.

"Okay, so we have to pick up the programs and make sure that the people I hired have them all set up on the day of. We have to get you fitted for your dress, I ordered it according to the estimated measurements Sakura gave me but I made sure that they cut it a little roomy just in case." Temari smiled.

"Perfect, and anything else that needs to happen? Temari slow down, I know you are excited but I'm 7 months pregnant." Kiya answered a little winded from trying to keep up with Temari's long strides.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiya." Temari said slowing her pace to match Kiya's waddling.

They walked through the still crowded streets of Konoha's market, many of the women smiling at Kiya's obviously pregnant belly.

"KIYA!" a loud shout rang through the market and the crowd parted to look at Konoha's very own, number one unpredictable ninja: Naruto.

He stood in the middle of the street with his arms thrown up in the air, then, all of a sudden began to run full speed toward her. Kiya had experienced this several times in her life time and she knew that Naruto would never purposely knock her over, especially when she was pregnant.

He ran at her, arms out stretched then sooner than she thought, he was in front of her and snatched her up in a big Naruto hug, minding her tummy of course.

"Naruto, hi. I haven't seen you in forever it seems." Kiya said muffled in his obnoxious orange jacket.

"That's cuz you never come to Konoha ever anymore!" Naruto pouted.

"Come on Naruto, you know Gaara would have never let me come just because, he gets so protective of the baby and me." Kiya smiled. "Hey, can we get something to eat? I just realized that I am so hungry!"

The three of them laughed and went off to find something that Kiya wanted to eat.

A/N: okay, so there it is! don't forget baby names! if I don't pick your's it will at least have a part in the story.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: OH MY GOD! You guys I'm soooooooo sorry to just leave you hanging like this! I've had so much crap in my life and I just went from "almost engaged" to single in like a week and I needed to deal with that. So here it is: the wedding chapter!

"Okay Temari, just stay calm." Kiya said.

"Kiya I'm freaking out!" Temari paced in her wedding dress.

There was roughly 15 minutes before the ceremony was due to start and Temari was a nervous wreck.

"Alright, what are you freaking out about?" Kiya asked.

"I'm worried that something is going to go wrong! What if I mess up my vows or something is wrong in the reception hall! Agh!" Temari wailed.

"Temari, I'm going to give you a little piece of advice. Don't worry, something is bound to go wrong, but you can't let that little thing ruin this day. This is your wedding day, be happy and everything will be fine. Okay?" Kiya smiled at her sister.

Temari smiled back, taking the advice to heart and then it was time to go. Gaara had agreed to walk Temari down the aisle. Kiya looked back and smiled at her husband and sister before she walked out into the Nara house gardens. The gardens were huge and in full bloom, the cherry blossom trees were bright pink and every few seconds a petal or two floated lazily through the warm spring afternoon air. Kiya smiled at every one she knew on both sides before she took her spot next to the altar.

Kiya took a moment to look across at Shikamaru who looked calm but to those who knew him he was terrified. His eyes shifted to look at Kiya for a moment. She smiled even bigger and gave him a wink. Then the music started and the door slid open.

Gaara could recall only a few situations he had been this nervous: when he was going to be working with Genin for the first time when he met Matsuri, Kiya and his first date, asking Kiya to marry him and getting married himself. He couldn't really count becoming a father because his nervousness hadn't reached a fever pitch yet, he assumed that it would happen when Kiya went in to labor.

'Gods help me.' He said silently at the thought.

Then it was time and the doors opened. He felt Temari's hand clutch his elbow for dear life and he reached over and patted her fingers in what he hoped was a comforting gesture that doubled as letting her know that she was cutting off the circulation to his lower arm. She loosened her grip slightly but still seemed to be holding on to him as if he were going to fly away.

Gaara and Temari walked slowly down the aisle, it seemed to take forever. Kiya smiled at her husband's stoic but slightly happy face. She caught his eye and her smile widened into a grin, she saw the edge of his lips quirk upwards into what, for him, could be called a smile.

Temari looked beautiful, her gown shifting softly in the light breeze. Suddenly they were at the front and Gaara was giving her away. He looked at his sister, her eyes shone with unshed tears. He realized then just how much she meant to him. He pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before shaking Shikamaru's hand then placing Temari's in his.

Kiya felt her eyes start to water as she watched her husband give his sister away. Temari handed Kiya her bouquet and the ceremony started.

"What a lovely ceremony."

"Indeed! Gorgeous!"

"Did you see how big the Kazekage's wife is? She looks about ready to burst!"

"Ahem." Kiya cleared her throat to get through the throng of female Nara relatives to get to her husband.

"Kiya, are you alright? Do you need to sit down? The ceremony lasted a bit longer than I anticipated." Gaara said frantically in a hushed voice.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine-OH! But I may need to find the bathroom. Little guy is kicking my bladder again." Kiya grimaced slightly as Gaara led her away from the crowd with his arm around her back.

Kiya smiled at the beautiful reception room in the Nara house. Everything was decorated in white and gold very tastefully if she did say so herself. Temari waved Kiya over to her and a group of people Kiya hadn't yet met.

"Kiya! The room looks beautiful! I was so right to trust you, you made it perfect! You are the best sister a girl could ever wish for!" Temari said pulling Kiya into a huge hug.

Kiya smiled into the hug but pulled away abruptly and grabbed her stomach. A huge cramp surged through her she doubled over.

"OW! Oh my god!" Kiya shouted, her voice pitched higher than normal. She looked up to see Temari's face gone white.

Kiya grabbed Temari's hand and held tight. There was a rush of footsteps all around her and sudden shouting for the Kazekage and medical ninja and help in general. Like lightning Sakura was at her side checking her but couldn't concentrate with every one running here and there.

"SHUT UP! No one panic! The only person who is allowed to panic is Gaara and he's already out cold!" Sakura shouted. "Now, where was I?" she said kneeling down and pressing on Kiya's stomach.

The cramp slowly released its hold on Kiya and she slowly started to regulate her breathing again.

"Kiya, you are fine. What you experienced was what we call a Braxton-hicks contraction. These will happen on and off, they are no cause for alarm you just need to take it slow these last months and stay off your feet as much as possible." Sakura explained.

Kiya nodded and then, with the help of her friends and sister, stood upright again. She looked over at her husband who was indeed out cold. Kankuro knelt over him and was trying to wake him up by prodding him softly.

"Obviously that's not working, move." Naruto pushed his boyfriend out of the way and soundly slapped Gaara across the face.

Gaara's eyes flew open, he shot up "Kiya!" then his head protested with a violent throb and had to lie back in Naruto's arms.

"She's fine man, just some fake contractions. Nothing to be worried about." Naruto explained.

Gaara looked over at Kiya and saw her giggling to herself and he smiled back at her.

"You know Naruto, I feel like I have been in this position before." Gaara said slowly blinking his eyes.

Naruto laughed loudly "yeah, you have. Right after I saved your ass!"

Gaara nodded then moved to get up. Naruto grabbed his arm and Kankuro had his other one. Once on his feet he swayed once then recovered well and strode over to Kiya.

"Are you okay?" he asked as everyone went back to their own conversations.

"Are you?" she giggled "I can't have you fainting on me every time this happens, eventually I'll have to have this baby."

"I know. This just took me a little by surprise." He said

"Ya' think?" her smile broadened. "Way to steal all the attention."

The rest of the reception went smoothly and soon it was time for Kiya to toast the happy couple.

"First I wanted to thank everyone for being here for my sister and her new husband. As most of you know right around the time Temari got engaged I got pregnant but that didn't stop me from helping her plan the whole thing. I was so happy to hear that Shikamaru proposed because I knew that even though he can come off as lazy and non-committal once he takes the trouble to make up his mind he's set on it. I know that he will take good care of my sister. Temari, you have been the only sister I have ever known. You and your brothers welcomed me into your home and family when I first arrived in Suna so long ago. I love you like you were my own blood and I am so proud and privileged to call you my sister and my family. I hope that your life with Shikamaru is as happy and wonderful as you are." Kiya smiled through her tears.

Temari jumped from her seat and crushed Kiya in a hug. "I love you too, baby sister." Temari whispered then they both broke down crying.

Once the crying died down the best man, Choji, got up and gave his speech. It was a little less heart-felt but still appreciated by the happy couple.

Kiya sat at one of the guest tables watching her sister and new brother in law dance. Temari had a huge grin on her face and Shikamaru looked just the same. Kiya giggled because she had never seen him look this happy. She felt a small tap on her arm and turned only to be faced with some of the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen. It was a young girl maybe six or seven with three other girls trailing behind her.

"Excuse me…" the girl said, Kiya had to strain to hear her over the music. "Are you the lady the grown-ups keep calling 'Kiya-hime'?"

Kiya smiled warmly "I suppose they would call me that, huh?"

The girls tittered and giggled for a moment before another one stepped up "Are you really a princess?"

Kiya laughed softly "I suppose I am in a way."

Every pair of eyes widened in unison "really?"

"Well yes, that is the title you get when you marry a Kage."

"You're married to a Kag-ge?" a small blonde girl asked haltingly.

"Well yes, I am married to Temari's youngest brother who is the Kazekage; which in turn earned me the title of Kaze-hime." Kiya explained.

"Wow! I want to marry a Kage too so I can be a princess!" one of the girls said enthusiastically.

Kiya smiled at the small group of girls that had since grown a little larger. "Now girls, you can't just marry someone because of what they do or how much money they have or what their title is. You have to love them."

"Do you love the Kazekage?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't." Kiya giggled along with the girls.

There were about seven now and they all had pulled up chairs to sit next to Kiya.

"How did you fall in love?" the first girl asked.

Kiya smiled "Well now, that is quite a story but I suppose I can tell it. It all started when I was given a mission to go to Suna…"

Kiya had just gotten to Gaara and her first date when the man himself walked over.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Kiya smiled.

Gaara surveyed the group of enraptured girls then looked at Kiya and smiled softly.

"What have you been telling these girls? They look rather star struck."

"I've just been telling them the story of how we met and fell in love." Kiya said while patting his hand on her shoulder.

"I see." Was all he said before he bent and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and walked away.

After the story was finished it was almost 9 o'clock and the girls had to get to bed.

"Thank you Kiya-hime for keeping them busy." One of the mothers said, she did look truly grateful.

"Oh, it was my pleasure! They were lovely!" Kiya smiled.

The party went on for quite a while after that but Kiya and Gaara left early. They took their leave from the happy couple and headed toward their hotel.

The quiet, dark streets of Konoha drifted by Kiya as she nodded in and out of sleep. Carried by her husband she was free to rest her head against his shoulder. She felt totally content at that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, I'm BAAAAACK! you guys, I'm SO sorry about the wait on this and it's so short but I thought it was better to up load something NOW rather than waiting for me to finish a whole chapter. the next chapter will be the finale and then there will be an epilogue. I have chosen a name from your suggestions and it will be revieled soon enough. I'm doing very well and I'm much happier. thank you all so much for being patient with me and letting me get over my last relationship. and here it is: the bridge to the end!

Kiya glared down at the offending utensil as it lay unashamed on the floor of the kitchen. Her almost perfectly round eight-month pregnant belly stuck out shielding some of the spoon from her wrathful frown. She had been in the middle of cooking dinner when said belly had knocked the spoon onto the floor and now she had no way to pick it up. Kiya's face softened as she kicked the spoon out of her way and just picked out another one to use until Gaara got home and could pick it up for her.

She smiled as she checked the pots. She was cooking something special because she expected Sakura to arrive for her month long stay in Suna tonight and as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Kiya shouted.

A few seconds later Sakura appeared in the kitchen door way. "Hi Kiya! Wow! Look at you, you're huge!"

Kiya put on a fake offended look before hugging her friend.

"How are you?" Sakura asked once they parted.

"Ugh! My feet hurt, I feel like I take up all the space in the room and the baby won't dislodge his foot from under my rib cage. But other than that I'm fine."

Sakura giggled "Well can I check on him? Maybe I can move his foot."

"Please do!" Kiya said then turned and lifted her shirt for Sakura.

The pink haired woman knelt next to Kiya's stomach and pressed her softly glowing hands to her swollen tummy.

"He seems perfectly fine. Very healthy and happy, I do think that he will need some coercing to come out though." Sakura said after a minute. "Alright let me try to move him, I'll need you to lie down."

Kiya led the way to the living room and laid down on one of the couches.

"Okay this might feel weird but it should get it better soon." Sakura said then pushed firmly on Kiya's stomach.

"Ow! His foot is still there!" Kiya mumbled then with a very soft 'pop' Kiya felt the pressure release from her bottom rib. "Oh my god! That's so much better!"

"Now I'll check and make sure that didn't hurt him." Sakura said. "He's just fine and it sounds like he even slept through it." she smiled up at the mother to be.

"Good. Oh, Sakura, I'm so tired of being pregnant, I feel so…disabled, ya' know? I can't do anything for myself, I always have to have help and it takes me forever to get anywhere!" Kiya said sitting up.

"Well if it makes you feel better you only have a few more weeks to go and then you will have to take care of a baby." Sakura said standing up and helping her friend stand as well.

"I know, I just want to be back to how I was." Kiya said shuffling back into the kitchen.

"You have a great recovery time so I think that once I clear you to go back to training you'll be back to your old self, or as close as you can get, in six weeks."

The two women spent the rest of the time talking about mundane things. Then when Gaara got home they ate the large dinner Kiya had prepared and went up to bed.

The next few weeks passed by slowly, Kiya sat at home with her feet up, all the while feeling restless. Sakura had been given a temporary job at the Suna Hospital and was just as much a work-aholic as she was back in Konoha. Gaara was working a little less since the counsel knew the baby could come at any time. He found himself jumping anytime someone would knock on his office door, he kept thinking that it was the message that Kiya had gone into labor but it never was.

Gaara paced his office, he was happy yes, but he was also scared out of his mind. He knew that he would be practically useless in the room with Kiya while she is having the baby but he knew that she would want him to be there, it was a dilemma. Gaara walked to his desk and pulled out a ruffled piece of paper. Written across the top was the title: "boy baby names" but he had yet to write down anything. Gaara sighed quietly to himself, maybe he could get Kiya to just tell him her names and he could choose from her list.

"That would never work, she'd know that I didn't have anything written" he mused out loud.

"Well then I suggest you get to writing." Kankuro said from the door way.

Gaara rolled his eyes and spun his chair around to look out the window.

Kiya lay on the sofa staring up at the blank ceiling. She, just like Gaara, was perplexed at what she should write down on her name list. All she could think of were people that they knew already and she didn't want her baby to grow up in any one's shadow, not that she didn't think her baby wouldn't do great things, she just didn't want to put him under that much pressure.

"Gods, like if we named him Naruto, what sandals to fill! And naming him Lee would be just strange, then the actual Lee would probably move here to be more involved, then we would have THREE 'beasts' dressed in spandex to harass the vision of the world instead of just two! No fucking way!" Kiya ranted to herself.

"or we could just think of a new name." Gaara pointed out walking into the room.

"What are you doing home so early! It's 4:15!" Kiya said looking at the clock on the end table.

"The counsel has taken a lot of the work that I normally do because you are getting so close to your due date. The result being that I didn't have any more work to do so I decided to take the afternoon off so we could discuss that very matter you were thinking about before I interrupted." Gaara explained

"Okay well…what do you have?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Kiya smiled "That's my husband. Well you're in luck because I don't have anything either so I can't get mad." She pulled Gaara so he was sitting on the couch and then situated her head on his lap. They sat that way for a while just thinking of names that could possibly be their first baby's name.

"How about Naru? Kind of after Naruto but not." Gaara broke the silence.

"I thought of that already, it shouldn't be a name that even resembles any one that we know really well, I don't want him to feel like he has to live up to some one else's standards." Kiya argued.

"Aiko?" Kiya threw out after a short silence. Gaara pursed his lips, enough to tell Kiya he didn't like it.

"Daisuke." Gaara said.

"Daisuke's are so common, he needs to be unique. How about Daine?" Kiya said.

"I don't hate it." Gaara said as he scratched his head.

The conversation lasted like that for another hour or so, making 3 different lists and using the process of elimination they finally found a name that they both agreed sounded right.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: AHAHAHA! so sorry but I'm afraid that the baby doesn't come in this chapter either...I lied. but I promise next chapter they will have a baby! any who I hope it's okay for the second part of the bridge to the other side! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Kiya's due date was days away and she had been having cramps every day, Sakura had assured her the a few cramps was normal and nothing to get worked up over.

"Why do I have no shoes that FIT?" Kiya shrieked to her empty house.

Her feet had swelled significantly and her mood was getting substantially worse with every passing day of cramps and less sleep. Kiya had decided that she was tired of sitting around her house and she wanted to go to the library and check on things but her shoes were preventing her. Finally she just threw on a pair of Gaara's old sandals and left to waddle across the village.

"Kiya-hime! Aren't you supposed to be home resting?" Kiya's good friend Aliya ran up to her on the street a block or so away from the Kazekage mansion. She'd had her twins about 5 months ago, one was strapped to her back and the other on her hip.

"I'm so done with resting! If a little walking around the village will jostle this baby outta me then bring it on!" Kiya said a bit too loud.

Aliya giggled "I did miss you! I'm happy you are doing well enough to walk around and you aren't confined to bed rest like me before I had the twins! You saw, two months I was lying in that hospital! By the way thank you again for coming to see me!" She had started walking with Kiya toward the Library. The two women caught up, they hadn't seen each other because when Aliya came out of resting from having the twins Kiya went into resting in preparation for labor. The usually 10 minute walk turned into a 20 minute mosey to the Library. Aliya said goodbye to Kiya and let Kiya slowly climb the stairs to the top floor of the building.

Kiya walked into the library and smiled, everything looked in order and she shuffled up to the front desk to ask for her assistant.

"Kiya-hime! Hello! We weren't expecting you until after the baby was born!" Rei stumbled up from her chair behind the front desk and bowed so low she hit her head on it.

Kiya smiled "It's okay Rei-chan, I just got so bored just sitting around, I thought you guys might like a visit. Do you know where Miyzu is?"

"No, but I can page her for you Kiya-hime." She was quick to reply.

"Don't say it's me, I want it to be a little surprise!" Kiya winked at Rei. Kiya remembered when she had hired Rei, she was so sweet with the most radiant, genuine smile. Kiya thought it would be nice to have visitors to the library greeted by such a nice smile and she had been right, in fact they saw quite an increase in young male shinobi to come in to the library doing "research".

Kiya giggled to herself but was interrupted by a shout of "Kiya-hime" and her assistant suddenly hugging her.

"Kiya-hime, what are you doing here! The Kazekage will be so angry if he knew you have left your house, you're supposed to be on bed rest!"

"Miyzu-chan, calm down! I'm fine. And no he will not!" Kiya laughed as she was relinquished by her assistant.

Miyzu walked Kiya through the stacks and they found a little table to sit and visit quietly. After about an hour Kiya decided she wanted to visit the museum, since that had always been her favorite part of the library.

"But Kiya-hime, it's all the way down stairs, don't you think you should wait till after the baby?" Miyzu tried to persuade her while Kiya was heading toward the stair well.

"Of course not! What's life without a little adventure? A little risk can be fun!" Kiya laughed then hip-checked the door so it flew open.

"Kiya-hime I really don't think this is a good idea in your condition. 5 flights of stairs is a really long way and also you have to get back up them eventually!" Miyzu argued half-heartedly. She knew that once Kiya wanted to do something it happened, no ifs, ands or buts.

"See? I'm fine." Kiya said once she hit the bottom floor. "I'm back! Oh, fourth underground, how I missed you!" Kiya shouted in an overly dramatic voice.

The next half hour was spent as Miyzu showed Kiya her displays she was working on. Kiya admired her work but was unable to fully appreciate it because her cramps were getting a little more intense and she started to feel, more and more, like coming all the way down here was a bad idea.

"And this is that display on the swords you wanted for the pre-kage exhibit in a few months." Miyzu said indicating a half finished display box with cards and other note things in it telling what goes where.

"It looks great Miyzu although I would change the background, the plain white is so…" she was gripped by a particularly painful cramp then a loud SPLASH. Kiya froze. She had just known something bad would happen but did she listen? NO! She looked a Miyzu, whose face had gone completely white and was starting at the floor. Kiya screwed up her courage and looked down at her feet where they were standing in a puddle of water that had not been there a few moments ago.

"Kiya-hime?" Miyzu whispered.

"Oh Gods. Miyzu! My water just broke!" Kiya moved to the other side of the aisle and sank to her knees.

"Kiya-hime, stay here, I'm going to go get Sakura-san, you need to get to the hospital!" Miyzu said.

"No! Get Gaara! I need Gaara." Kiya said quietly.

"But Kiya-hime…" Miyzu tried to reason with her.

"Miyzu I am not moving from this spot without Gaara. Go get him now! He's in his office and if he's not there he's in the counsel room which is down the hall, fifth door on the right." Kiya said firmly.

Miyzu ran. She jumped the stairs three at a time and finally made it to the top floor. She burst out onto the stairs outside, quickly jumped down them and ran through the village toward the Kazekage tower.

Gaara sat quietly in the counsel room looking over his papers for the hundredth time. The counsel waited in silence for his answer.

"I do not think that we need to spend any more on the outer wall, I believe that we should spend more time reviewing our budget for water resources and the local economy. Also I think we should funnel more funds into the school system." Gaara mused more to himself than anything.

"We have an excellent school system Kazekage-sama…" One of the council members started but was cut off by some loud voices out in the hall way. Two voices, one male and one female, seemed to be having an argument right outside of the council room doors. Suddenly the doors burst open and Miyzu came rushing in followed by the male voice of one of the guards shouting "Miss, you can't go in there!"

Gaara stood "Miyzu-san, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm so s-sorry Kazekage-s…sama." She panted. She took a moment to catch her breath then swallow then "Kiya-hime came to the library! Her water broke and she's gonna have the baby! She says that she won't move until you are there with her, she absolutely refused to go to the hospital unless you took her there!"

Gaara felt his heart race and his knees go weak. His adrenaline shot up as he pushed his chair away from him a sped out of the room. "Miyzu-san, come with me." He walked quickly down the hall to his office pulling off his Kazekage robes in the process.

"Where is she?" he asked as he pulled on his grey vest.

"She's on the fourth underground floor, in the back next to the new exhibit stuff on the Pre-Kage era."

Gaara nodded once and attached his gourd to the vest. "Close your eyes and hold your breath." He instructed then grabbed Miyzu's upper arm. She did as he said and they disappeared from the office.

A/N: REVIEW?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: WARNING: EXTREMELY GRAPHIC LABOR SCENE! If you don't want to read it I have it marked, read down to the line then go to the next chapter. It picks up right after she has delivered. I recently saw my sister go through labor, I was nice to Kiya because she's only in labor for 10 or so hours, my sister was in labor for 25 so yeah, this is kinda based on my experience from that.

A moment later Gaara and Miyzu reappeared in a swirl of sand next to the reception desk on the top floor of the library. Before anyone had a chance to say anything Gaara was already sprinting to the door that led to the stairwell. Several people in the Library were incredibly confused because it was a very rare occasion that called for the Kazekage to run.

Gaara ran, not paying any attention to the people looking at him. He got to the door and threw himself bodily against it not wanting to lose any momentum getting down the stairs. He leaped the stairs four at a time but after two flights decided that it wasn't quick enough and launched himself over the banister to the next flight of stairs down.

He cleared the stairs in record time, flinging open the fourth underground door he shouted "KIYA!"

Kiya had been sitting on the floor for about 10 minutes when she heard footsteps out in the stair well. Her head perked up hoping beyond hope that it was Gaara. The door flew open and smashed into the wall, a second later she heard her husband yell her name.

"Gaara! I'm here in the back! OW!" she yelled back as another contraction rolled over her. She tried to breathe through it.

Gaara found her in no time and slid to a stop on his knees next to her. Kiya snatched his hand and held on, waiting for the contraction to end.

"Gaara I'm so sorry I left, I knew I wasn't supposed to." Kiya said after the contraction had passed.

"It's okay, I'm actually happy you did, if you hadn't you'd be at home with no one around." Gaara said helping her to stand up. "We have to get to the hospital. Close your eyes and hold your breath." In a flurry of sand, they were gone.

Sakura was sitting at her desk in Suna Regional Hospital; it had been a fairly slow day, nothing that she was needed for. She heard some commotion outside her door and she got up and stuck her head out the door.

"Sakura-san! I was just coming to look for you! The Kaze-hime has gone into labor; she is requesting you join her immediately in room 203." One of the Nurses raced up to her and said breathlessly.

"I'm sure she didn't use such polite language." Sakura commented out loud as she put on her doctors coat.

"Well, no, she didn't Sakura-san, but she is in labor, with her first child no less!" the nurse reasoned.

Sakura chuckled "True. Well thank you for letting me know."

Kiya groaned as another contraction pulled on her abdomen. Gaara held her hand through it all. He felt so bad, he felt so helpless. Here was someone he loved more than anything in pain that he caused and he couldn't do anything about it. The best he could do was to hold her hand and let her squeeze it as hard as she wanted; he even stopped his sand shield from covering his hand because he wanted to share just a little in the pain she was feeling so he wouldn't feel like she was alone.

* * *

"Okay someone get me a saline drip, we can't have her dehydrated." Sakura ordered. "Okay Kiya you are about 7 centimeters which means you're really close to pushing."

"I want to push now! Sakura, get this fucking kid out of me!" Kiya wailed just holding back tears.

Gaara's heart wrenched in his chest. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" he whispered over and over again.

"Gaara, you stop that right now! The last thing I need is you going to pieces on me-EEEE AAAAAAHHHH!" she crushed his hand in her iron grip as another contraction seized her.

Kiya had been in the hospital for 6 hours now and had only gained a grand total of 4 centimeters having come in at 3. She was sweating lightly and her hair was starting to get frizzy and stick to her face.

"Temari!" Kiya yelled after the contraction had let up. "Temari, get my hair away from me!"

Temari rushed over, pulling one of her own hair ties from one of her 4 pigtails and tied Kiya's lengthy hair up on top of her head as far away from her face as possible. Temari had come from Konoha a week earlier and was staying in a hotel waiting for her nephew.

It was now 1:30 am, they had been in the hospital for 9 hours and Sakura was checking to see if Kiya was dilated enough to push.

"Well it looks like you are at 10 so you can start pushing now. Okay Gaara, Temari I need each of you to hold her legs and push back on them every time she has a contraction." Sakura instructed.

Gaara and Temari nodded, wanting to help in any way. Gaara took Kiya's leg behind her knee and held it but never relinquishing his other hand from her grasp.

"Okay Kiya, the next contraction push as hard as you can." Sakura said and the last leg of labor began.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! GET IT OUT!" Kiya screamed as she pushed for what seemed like the millionth time. She had been pushing for an hour now. She was totally exhausted, hungry and just plain pissed off. After the contraction Kiya took her precious few seconds of rest and sobbed, she felt totally hopeless and just done.

"Kiya don't cry, don't waste your energy on crying, you have to have this baby, you are so close just a few more pushes! You can do it!" Sakura said hurriedly before the next contraction could hit.

"Oh my fucking gods! I just want to slee-EEEEEEP!" Kiya responded as another contraction rolled over her. She pushed as hard as she could but she could see the darkness closing in from the edges of her vision, she was about to pass out, she needed to breathe. Then everything went dark.

Gaara was avidly watching his wife, trying not to look any where else but her face. He was already high strung but a spike of unadulterated terror swept through him as he saw his wife's face contort then her eyes roll into the back of her head and her eyelids flutter shut.

"KIYA!" He shouted letting go of her leg to pull her face between his palms. "KIYA! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted again holding her relaxed face. He could feel the hot tears behind his eyes, burning and stinging their way out. He'd done it; he'd killed the only person he really loved. Panic took him, he couldn't think straight any more. His life would be a totally empty void without Kiya.

"I need oxygen right now!" Sakura yelled to one of the nurses who attempted to pry Gaara from his wife to which he refused desperately.

"GAARA!" Sakura roared quieting the whole room "She's not dead, just passed out, she needs oxygen so MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Kiya slowly came back to herself with new found energy, she could see the finish line, she was almost there. She woke to a mask over her face and a sudden contraction. The nurse pulled the mask away so Kiya could push. Gathering all of her strength Kiya reared up and pushed as hard as she had ever pushed in her life.

"That's it Kiya! He's crowning! Don't stop Kiya just a few more pushes and you're home free." Sakura cheered.

Kiya rested for a moment and whispered "Gaara, I love you."

"I love you too." He said and squeezed her hand back.

"Kiya don't stop! The heads out, come on push the shoulders!" Sakura said.

With one final huge push Kiya felt the mass of pressure suddenly lift off of her pelvis and she felt the rest of her baby slide out.

A sharp cry pierced the air and Kiya and Gaara burst into tears. Their baby boy was here.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiya flopped back down on the hospital bed which felt amazingly inviting but she had to stay awake to see her son, she knew she needed to feed him before she fell asleep. She cracked open her eyes and looked at her husband who was watching her intently.

"Gaara…" she croaked "I'm fine, really…"

He just smiled weakly and nodded. After a few moments Sakura brought over a little bundle of blankets and smiled.

"6 pounds, 7 ounces. He's beautiful." Then carefully handed the baby over to his mother.

As Kiya held her son for the first time she felt an over whelming sense of peace and contentment rush over her. As she studied his face she noticed for the first time the spattering of bright red hair on the top of his head. She looked up at Gaara to see him look back at her unsure of how to react.

"Well he's definitely your son." Kiya giggled.

Sakura looked up and asked "So, what's his name?"

Kiya smiled down at her and Gaara's son and said "His name is Etsuo."

Sakura had finished stitching Kiya up as she fed her son and now half an hour after he had been born he was done nursing and Kiya wanted to sleep. Sakura took little Etsuo from Kiya and looked over to Gaara.

"Would you like to hold him? He is your son after all." Sakura said walking over to Gaara.

"Uh…I probably shouldn't." he said backing away from her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on! He's your baby too. It's not hard, here, sit down and put your arms like this." She said and with her free hand took Gaara's arms and arranged them into a circle with his palms up after he had sat in a nearby chair.

"Now just mind his head and you'll be fine." Sakura said as she lowered Etsuo into his father's arms. Then left the two in the room for some private time taking Temari with her (but not before she had a chance to take a few pictures first).

Kiya lay in her bed and watched as her husband sat rigidly in the chair holding his son, looking anywhere but down.

"Gaara," her soft voice sliced through the silence that had enveloped the room. Gaara's head shot up and looked at his wife.

"Gaara, look at your son." She said.

He sat frozen for a moment then closed his eyes and tilted his head down. He opened his eyes and really looked at his son for the first time. Slowly he examined the baby's features, the little wisps of red hair belying his parentage, his skin was very pink but Gaara assumed that would even out along with his skull bones. He was so little, so tiny in his arms. Etsuo cooed in his sleep and shifted in the blankets poking out a little, pink, wrinkly hand from the folds of the fluffy blue fabric. Gaara altered his hands slightly so one was liberated from holding the baby. Gaara touched Etsuo's tiny hand and was amazed at how soft the skin was. His finger was almost the size of the baby's whole hand, and then slowly the miniature fingers closed around his one big one and held on. Eye lids fluttered and Gaara looked into bright blue eyes identical to the ones he had fallen in love with over two years ago.

Kiya smiled to herself as Gaara gazed at his new born son. It was an amazing experience, as soon as he looked down at his son Gaara relaxed, Kiya saw the worried look melt off her husband's face as he surveyed his son's then she saw his curiosity peak as the minute hand came into view and grasped his father's finger. Then the most magical sight she had ever seen, she literally watched as his wall came crashing down and any remnants of the ice in his heart thawed instantaneously all because his son had opened his eyes and looked at his daddy for the first time. Kiya smiled again and finally drifted off to sleep with the image of tears dripping from Gaara's eyes.

Gaara couldn't believe it; he was holding his son for the first time. Despite the weight of the baby in his arms he felt lighter than air, he felt something he had never felt before, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt a sort of fluttering in his stomach then the flutter tumbled up and out of his mouth in a little laugh and once he started he couldn't stop, he was so happy even with the tears falling steadily, he couldn't contain it. He had a son! A son named Etsuo and a gorgeous wife who loved him!

He felt totally ridiculous! This was no way for Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand and once feared vessel of the one-tailed, psychotic Shukaku to act and yet here he was and that only made him happier, for once he was allowed to let all that go and become something he had never dreamed of being: A Father, and that's all. To his son he wasn't the Kazekage or a former Jinchuuriki or anything else, he was daddy!

"Gaara, you're giddy." Kiya's voice sounded again. Kiya had woken to the sound of her husband positively giggling with happiness. She had cracked open and eye and seen the grin on his face.

He looked a little confused but then just shrugged his shoulders, for once not caring. He was so very happy.

A/N: so I know this is super short but the epilogue will be so much longer! Please, please, PLEASE review! It really helps me out.


	20. Epilogue

EPILOGUE TEIM!

* * *

Gaara looked out his window in his office at the village entrusted to him. 3 years, it's was 3 years to the day that his son had been born. He smiled slightly at the recollection of the day that made him one of the happiest men on earth. His smile grew wider as he thought of having that feeling again in 2 months. Yes, Kiya was pregnant again and just as ornery about it as the first time. His smile widened even more as he thought of the rest of his family. Temari and Shikamaru had their first a year ago, a gorgeous little girl named Lin. Naruto and Kankuro had decided to live together and adopt twins that seemed to be into as much mischief as their fathers (A/N: OH LAWD SAVE US ALL!) named Daichi and Daisuke, or Mayhem and Chaos as their fathers affectionately call them.

Gaara along with everyone else had not been so surprised when Naruto revealed why he had been so secretive the last few months of Kiya's first pregnancy: he had been chosen to become Hokage after Tsunade. He wanted it to be an "after-nephew" surprise. Again another not-so-surprising surprise was when Lee proposed to Sakura about a month after Kiya and Gaara's baby. She said yes of course and proceeded to drive every one crazy with wedding details for a whole year until their wedding, which Kiya planned and managed.

Gaara turned from the window when he heard a soft pattering of feet outside his office door then a little knock. He couldn't keep the chuckle down as he answered in his most exaggerated serious voice "State your business."

A little giggle erupted from outside the door then said "I'm on off-…offiscal birfday business!"

Gaara recognized his son's voice even if he was attempting to lower it to sound more imposing. This was their little game they always played, Etsuo would attempt to fool his father into thinking that he was a real ninja on real ninja business and Gaara would pretend to be surprised when it was his son on the other side of the door.

"Very well, enter." Gaara said sending his sand to assist the now three year old with pushing the door open. As soon as the door was open enough Etsuo burst in shouting "Supwise! Supwise! Supwise!" Gaara's jade eyes closed as he held in a laugh then opened and he put on his best play-stern face.

"Etsuo, you knew I was waiting for that important "offiscal birfday" business man and I thought he was really here. It's not nice to trick people especially when they are your favorite daddy." Gaara actually struggled to keep his face annoyed as his son smiled shamelessly up at him.

"You're my only daddy! You knew it was me." Etsuo scolded his father back, even wagging his finger in an incredibly good impression of Kiya, as he did so.

Gaara broke. Sweeping his son into his arms and resting him on his hip he smiled and said "that I did, nothing gets past you does it?" tapping Etsuo on the tip of his nose.

Etsuo smiled widely and shook his head. Gaara opened his office door looking around for Kiya and seeing her just getting to the top of the stairs, winded and looking rather annoyed. Gaara looked at his son's wide blue eyes then put him down. He then walked over to Kiya and picked her up carrying her into his office.

"Gaara! You put me down RIGHT NOW! I am perfectly capable of getting myself into your office by myself! And another thing, who said I wanted to go to your office any way?!" Kiya shouted right in his ear, but by now Gaara was used to it.

"Because it's 2:30 and it's time for me to watch Etsuo as you take your afternoon nap." Gaara pointed out.

"I'm not tired! And I don't need to be put down to a nap like a child by my own husband!" Kiya argued back.

"Well I'm taking Etsuo this afternoon so just relax on your couch and we'll see you in an hour." Gaara said calmly. He then took Etsuo's hand and led him out of the office, sealing it after them. He waited a few minutes through Kiya's grumbling until she finally settled and slept. Oh man, was he going to get an earful that night!

~ FF 2 years~

Etsuo clung to his mother's pant leg as he sneaked peeks at the threatening building in front of them.

"Can't you come with me?" he looked pleadingly up at both of his parents.

"No sweetie, you have to do this on your own, we won't always be here to hold your hand." Kiya smiled down at her first son, her second on her hip, picking his nose because his mother was currently distracted until she noticed and said sharply "Kyo! Yucky, don't do that. Gaara can you handle this, I need to wash his hands." And she strode off to find a bathroom smiling at the other parents trying to get their children to enter the academy on their own.

Gaara knelt down by his son looking into his round, bright blue eyes. Setting his hand on top of the identical red hair adorning his son's head he smiled and said "School really isn't that scary, you don't have to be scared just because it's new and different. I'm sure you'll go in there and make lots of friends with kids that, right now, are just as scared as you are. A friend or two makes everything less scary."

Etsuo shuffled his feet in the dirt without looking up at his father. "But you're not scared of anything and I wanna be like you."

Gaara smiled a sad smile "it's not that I'm not scared of anything, there are lots of things I'm scared of. The day you were born I was scared that your mother might die. I was scared when the fourth ninja war started and I was scared going to my first day of school just like you. But here's the thing: we can't let that fear get in the way of how we live." Gaara felt his heart lift seeing his son's face light up when Gaara said he had been scared of his first day of school.

"I'll do my best and make lots of friends! I'll work really hard so I can be as great as you!" Etsuo shouted. Gaara stood again seeing Kiya coming back from the bathroom.

"Now don't forget to bring your lunch box and your coat back home, okay?" Kiya reminded as she handed Kyo to Gaara so she could give her first son a kiss.

"Mom! Stop it! You're gonna make me look like a wuss!" Etsuo said, desperately glancing around seeing if anyone had noticed his mother kissing him.

"Alright, alright. Go to school and have fun. We'll be here at 3 when you get out!" Kiya called after him as he dashed for the Academy.

"Well. One thing's for sure: he's YOUR son." Kiya said out of the corner of her mouth to Gaara as the waved at their swiftly disappearing first born's bright red locks.

"That he is." Gaara whispered back.

Kiya turned and hoisted Kyo out of his dad's arms "Alright, this one is mine then. See you here at 3." She tossed over her shoulder as she started to walk back to the mansion. Gaara just smirked and shook his head.

~FF 6 years~

"GAARA! DINNER!" Kiya shouted from the kitchen.

Today was a special day, Etsuo had gotten his head band and he would soon be assigned to his Genin team. Kyo looked a little petulant as he sat watching his mother cook an elaborate dinner.

"Kyo, don't look so crabby. When you graduate from the academy we'll have a party for you too." Kiya said smiling at her second son. She smiled as she watched him; he was the exact opposite of Etsuo, her dark hair and Gaara's jade eyes, minus the insomnia rings of course.

Kiya smiled as she thought 'Oh my Kyo, you are gonna grow up to be one crazy lady-killer.'

"Hey dad! Can you tell me who my Jounin leader is? Please, please, please?" Etsuo pleaded with Gaara at the dinner table.

"Etsuo don't pester your dad about that, you know he can't tell you. Besides the surprise is half the fun." Kiya smiled as she tried to get their 4 year old son, Kosho, to eat. "Come on, sweetie, one little bite, just for mommy?" she smiled as the dark haired boy reluctantly shoved a fist full of noodles in his mouth.

"Your mother is right Etsuo, I'm afraid I can't tell you." Gaara wore his tiny smile as his son deflated.

As Stella put Kosho to bed Gaara and Kyo were doing the dishes.

"Dad?" Kyo's little voice could barely be heard over the clanking of the dishes but Gaara looked up.

"D-do you think…um…do you think maybe I could…not-be-a-ninja?" he said quickly all the time keeping his eyes on his shoes.

Gaara paused and considered the question. Then knelt down and looked at his son's face.

"Why don't you want to be a ninja?" he asked and the softness in his voice drew Kyo's eyes to his.

Seeing no judgment Kyo explained "I'm just not very good at it. I can't hit my marks and I'm way behind. I think everyone else is passing me."

Gaara smiled his little smile "you might not believe this but Uncle Naruto used to have the worst marks in his class when he was in the academy."

"Nuh-uh! Uncle Naruto is the Hokage! He's the best there is…besides you." Kyo smiled a little sheepishly.

"Yes, believe it or not Uncle Naruto was horrible when he first started learning. When he saved the leaf village from Pein he was still technically a Genin. But Uncle Naruto is important because he worked hard for something he believed in, you can't give up just because you fail a few times. You have to keep trying but only if it is what you really want. You have to try for you, not for anyone else. Your mother and I will be perfectly proud of you no matter what you decide to do, just as long as you try your very best."

"Really?" Kyo smiled still a little unsure.

"Of course. You know your mother and how protective she gets. She would never not be proud of you." Gaara hugged his second son then sent him to bed, finishing up the dishes the heading to bed himself.

Upon entering the bed room Kiya sat up and smiled. "You're such a great dad. I don't know why you were so afraid before Etsuo."

"I must admit I had some help along the way." He sat next to her and pulled her closer.

"So would you say that being 'daddy' is the best job you have?" Kiya grinned up at him.

"I definitely would have to say that is true." Gaara said breathing her in.

"Well that's good because babe, you're gonna be a daddy again."

THUD went the floor as Gaara fell off the bed.

~FF 6 years~

Gaara had all five of his sons lined up in his office. This was bad; this was really, _REALLY_ bad! He surveyed each of his sons in turn starting with Etsuo, now 17, his dark red hair was untamable just like Gaara's and his bright blue eyes twinkled with the comedy of the situation. Sending him a look that said 'Not one word.' Gaara moved to look at his second, Kyo, 14, who had indeed decided that being a ninja was not for him and worked at the local ramen shop, much to Naruto's satisfaction. Kosho, 10 and the middle child was always attempting to get into trouble along with his two younger brothers the twins, 5 years old both of them, named Raiden and Arashi. Together they were known in the village as the thunderstorm twins.

Gaara walked up and down the line of his sons once more then decided to speak "Well, we all know why we are here. We, even though it is mostly my fault, collectively forgot your mother's birthday yesterday." He stopped when there was a snicker from the two youngest. "And of course to make things worse she's moody because of the baby." Gaara continued referring to Kiya once again being pregnant and in the final months at the moment. "So I will need your help to make it up to her. Ideas?"

The boys just looked around at each other, confused expressions exchanged and hopelessness soon set in. Gaara felt about ready to rip his hair out! He couldn't believe that he had forgotten his own wife's birthday! He turned and sat in his chair then promptly banged his forehead down on the desk, effectively worsening his headache.

Ignoring the poorly hidden laughter Gaara groaned "laugh all you want, our lives are collectively over."

"Uh, dad?" Kyo said hesitantly. "I have an idea."

Gaara looked up waiting for his second son to continue.

"Well, it's not much but I thought we could go home and clean for her."

Gaara nodded "Okay, that's a start."

"I hate cleaning." Arashi whined.

"Me too." Raiden agreed.

"Do you want to have me cook dinner again?" Gaara answered them with a stern look.

"No." they both replied in unison.

"Right, then I suggest that all of us go home and clean like it's our favorite thing in the whole world!" Gaara then had an idea. "I know. This is a mission. Kosho, Arashi and Raiden you three go home and start cleaning your rooms. If you do it right you get three desserts tonight at dinner!"

The three of them were out the door no sooner than Gaara had finished his promise.

"Now," Gaara stood "Kyo, I want you to go home and start cooking something for dinner. Everyone knows you're an infinitely better cook than any of us." Kyo nodded and left to go to the market.

Gaara turned to Etsuo "I need you to go to the flower shop and buy them out. Everything!"

"Geez, overboard much?" Etsuo crossed his arms and smirked at his father.

Gaara scrubbed his hands over his face; Etsuo may have looked up to him but he got his attitude from his mother. He took Etsuo by the shoulders and said very seriously "When you have a wife you'll understand but for right now I need you to go buy all the flowers in Suna."

"Can you believe he forgot my birthday? We've been married for how long now? I've given him 5 sons and another child on the way and he forgets MY BIRTHDAY?!" Kiya ranted to Aliya over tea.

"Well you never know, he might have just been trying to really surprise you? Like he is pretending to have forgotten your birthday so he can really go all out." Aliya offered, trying to placate the loud and angry Kaze-hime.

"Gaara's not that kind of guy, much more straight forward; he probably forgot and is now attempting to apologize by doing something outrageous. I brought it to his attention that my birthday had been yesterday before I went out this morning." Kiya reasoned with her friend.

"Well then why are you still mad if you know that he's doing something huge to make it up to you?" Aliya asked lowly.

"One: because he still forgot and two: this supposedly amazing thing he's doing hasn't happened yet, therefore I can bitch and moan about it all I want!" Kiya laughed and sipped the rest of her tea as Aliya gently shook her head.

A few hours later Kiya waddled home. Opening the door her eyes widened momentarily in shock, the entire foyer was bursting with flowers! Quickly she hid her surprise, after all she was still mad but this lessened the sting significantly.

"MOMMA!" her twins shouted from the top of the stairs then stampeded down to crush each of her legs in an affectionate hug.

"We cleaned our room!" they chorused in unison.

"Oh really! I'll have to see that to believe it!" the moment she said it she regretted it because both the boys began tugging her toward the stairs. Thankfully she was rescued by Etsuo.

"Raiden, Arashi. Not right now, it's time for dinner." He announced.

Kiya looked slightly confused "What do you mean? I haven't cooked anything…?"

"Kyo took care of it Mom." Etsuo said leading Kiya into the kitchen and to the head of the table.

It was getting harder and harder to keep the smile from her face. "Alright! Fall in!" and the boys scampered into a line, oldest to youngest.

She couldn't hold it back any more and the grin blossomed on her face. She strolled down the line giving each of her sons a kiss on the cheek. Straightening up again she looked around then said "where is your father?"

"He said he had to go get something and that he would be home a little after dinner." Etsuo said a little apprehensively.

Kiya's face darkened momentarily but then he smiled at her boys "Well I suppose that we had best eat this before it gets cold." And they all sat down to eat the dinner Kyo made.

Gaara had racked his brain for the perfect gift idea as his son's carried out his orders. He couldn't do anything half-assed or cliché because that would tell her that he hadn't thought things through. He couldn't get her anything pertaining to cooking or cleaning, that would just be rude and she didn't tend to wear a whole lot of jewelry now that they have almost 6 children! And of course sex was WAY out of the question. Kiya was in her 9th month! The baby could come any day no-

"DAD!" his thoughts were cut off by Etsuo violently throwing open his office doors. "Mom's having the baby! She's in the kitchen but she won't leave without you!" Etsuo had gone through this before so he wasn't as panicked as his younger brothers had been when Kiya said that she was going to have the baby soon.

Gaara allowed himself a little smile at the fact that she still wanted him to take her to the hospital like every other baby they had had. She would stop where ever she was and tell the nearest person to go get the Kazekage because she was not moving from that spot until he was there to take her.

"Let's go." He said and led the way home with Etsuo tailing behind him.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Kiya screamed, bearing down and crushing his hand in hers.

She had only been in labor for about 4 hours but seeing as this was her 6th baby she had progressed fairly quickly compared to her first 2 children.

Gaara just smiled softly, squeezing her hand back and kissing her forehead, he knew she didn't mean what she said.

"Okay a few more should do it!" the doctor said.

Kiya nodded taking in deep breaths in the seconds between contractions then pushing again. For the last few pregnancies they had opted not to know the gender because it seemed less and less important but everyone was surprised when the doctor announced that they had finally had their first girl.

Kiya flopped back down on the bed panting raggedly. "Really? I finally…have a girl?" at Gaara's nod she continued "alright, well in that case…I'm done…no more babies."

A few minutes after Kiya was holding her new daughter in her arms feeding her and the doctor asked for her name.

Gaara answered "Hikari."

* * *

A/N: and they lived happily ever after! for real though, this is the end.

Thank you all for reading and commenting and sticking with me through this whole thing! this is the end of the first fanfiction I ever even dreamed of writing and I want to thank you all for helping me bring it to life, it never would have happened if not for you guys so thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
